The List
by FranDS44444
Summary: High School is difficult but when one has too look out not to be on 'The List' it's worse. The List equals public humillation and the evil mind is no other than Chad Dylan Cooper. He makes bad things happen to good people. And i'm a good person! Help! R&R
1. Prologue

**So, i was watching a video of Atticus Mitchell on Youtube and his appearence on a show 'How To be Indie' which i had never heard of before and i became inspired with this story. Tell me what you think of it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own swac  
><strong>

**The List**

Prologue

High School is a challenge and a living hell.

_**Seriously?**_ Spending four years of our lives in this place?

In this short span of four years –it's seems very long though- we learn **A LOT**.

We learn good and bad things.

Good things like… well… nothing. Knowledge maybe? Hah, who cares about it when you are a teenager?

Alright, alright, some people… like me for example **BUT** in my defense, it's fun to learn new things, it helps you to say witty comments. –I'll get to that later- and have a good future.

The bad things you learn in high school… well those are a lot. Actually, there should be a survival guide for high school.

You see… I have my own but it's more of an introduction to my life.

Back to the bad things…

You learn not to give your heart truly to someone, you learn that sometimes that Santa Claus isn't real –I had a hard time learning that-, or that life isn't all butterflies and there are some bad people –I mean really mean- that will make your life in high school a living hell.

But hey! That's why I'm here for right?

Not really, I'm just going to tell you about my high school so you can learn a little about my experience… and well… I hope this helps you too.

If not… good luck.

So, we'll learn about vampires, wizards, princesses, witches, villains, knights in shining armors and so on –_**Metaphorically**_-.

But what I'll mostly talk about is about not getting on _**The List**_.

You might wonder what is this list?

It's the worse thing that could ever happen to you, but with my amazing skills of unpopularity, I might able to go unnoticed for **him**, the creator of The List and uh, well, survive high school and humilliation.

Oh, and by the way I'm Sonny Munroe!

**What do you think? The next chapter will be up soon :)**

**- Emily :)**


	2. Chapter 1 The List

**Hello! Happy XMAS! :D This is my new story and I'm trying a different kind of writing style that what I'm used to. Enjoy and Review.**

**Disclaimer:**

Me: *Singing* I want you all for my own, more than you could ever know...!

Chad: I know, I'm so wanted

Me: Oh my Chad! It's you, Chad Dylan Cooper! Are you my xmas present?

Chad: *Smirks* Not really but I want something from you

Me: Anything!

Chad: For you to say the disclaimer

Me: *Gasp* But that means I would admit I don't own you or swac for that matter, only the plot!

Chad: Exactly, peace out suckas!

Me: Maybe I'll get him for next xmas :D

Sonny: I don't think so sister!

Me: Ups *Runs chased by Sonny*

**Hmm.. that was weird lol.**

**Chapter 1: The List  
><strong>

My eyelids were closing and I couldn't focus on anything. I could hear everyone around me but the only thing I thought about was how sleepy I was.

"Sonny! Wake up! You have to eat something" My friend Addie told me. She was moving my arm and shaking it up but she was failing. I didn't want to wake up and I certainly didn't want to eat something. After that disastrous and gross dissection in Biology, I was so not in the mood.

Also, why would people have fun doing that? First they open a frog! Still alive and then they toy with their organs… Ew. Poor frog.

My classmates wouldn't like to be a frog right?

I opened and eye and yawned "I'm not hungry Addie, you saw what happened in biology, and it was gross and cruel"

Addie rolled her eyes but smiled "I know, at least drink something for goodness sakes"

However, we were soon distracted by a sound of girl voices. We looked ahead and there they were. The witches.

I mean, the popular girls but I thought witches were more alike. I don't like to be mean, people usually aren't bad except in this high school when one has to watch out for every move otherwise your reputation will go down the drain or you'll have a trauma.

The leader is Madeleine Stuart; she is your stereotypical cheerleader except that she isn't blonde or has bright eyes. Actually, she has dark hair and black eyes, like her soul.

She is the meanest girl in the whole school and is better not to mess with her. She and her friends made a 'big entrance' and waved at everyone with huge smiles on their faces.

They didn't seem to notice nobody waved back at them… except for some boys.

I rolled my eyes, were all boys so superficial? I guess the answer is yes.

Except for Sean Strafford

He was the sweetest guy in high school and the best good looking. His eyes were emerald green and his hair was a lovely brown, almost black.

I searched for him in the cafeteria but he wasn't there. I sighed.

"So, did you hear what happened to poor Matt?" Addie asked me.

I shook my head "No, what happened?"

Addie grimaced as she toyed with her food "Yesterday, he made it to the list…"

I gasped.

The list was the worst thing that could happen to you in my high school.

"And well, poor Matt is still waiting for what will happen"

I grimaced. I wouldn't want to be in Matt's place. Not knowing what will happen to you or when.

"Why did he put Matt on 'The List?"

"Apparently, he got a better grade in Astronomy that you know who"

I looked around until I found the familiar face I was searching for and there he was, in a table next to the door. The Villain.

Chad Dylan Cooper also known as you-know-who or as how we liked to call him when he wasn't near, Voldemort.

He is the king of high school. He has deep bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. It seems he is always wearing either a smirk or a sneer.

High School is his kingdom. He is an athlete and according to him, the best one of his generation, not just in sports but in everything. Acting, looks, pranks. Anything.

Specially pranks.

And trust me. They are **NOT** fun.

_He makes bad things happen to good people._

And I'm good so that means I have to be extra careful.

So what is exactly this list about?

Very simple

If he doesn't like you or you do something that 'bothers' him, you will make it to his list and if this happens, he will make something really embarrassing and humiliating happen to you and record it with his phone. What happens next?

You guessed.

He shows the video to the whole school and internet.

So trust me, you do not want to get on his list.

After seeing what he has done to several people, you just want to stay away.

Too bad he is my neighbor and classmate in almost everything.

Also, I don't get why so many girls are crazy for him.

Puh-lease!

He _isn't_ that good looking. That smirk he wears is so unattractive and who would like to hang out with someone that makes other people miserable in the first place? Also, he is obnoxious, egocentric and cocky!

He walks around like he owns the place. Well, he practically does as he has the social power….

I sighed.

"Look, here comes Matt" Addie whispered.

I looked ahead and Matt was just coming in but what I focused on was Chad. I would bet he was going to do something.

And I was right.

Chad watched as Matt came in and smirked. He then stood up in front of Matt.

"Sup Matt? How are you?" He asked as he draped an arm around Matt's shoulder. I felt bad for Matt. I could tell he was distressed.

His hands were shaking and his face was sweaty. Chad acted as if nothing weird was happening.

"I'm g-good" Matt stuttered.

"That's awesome! But you know what would make it better?"

The cafeteria was in silence. Nobody dared to say anything. Matt was shaking fully and his shirt was fully drenched in sweat.

Chad walked around Matt, as a predator lurking for his prey. Then he suddenly stopped and chuckled.

"Since I know you are so eager to know, I'll tell you" He stopped and smirked. "But first, take a seat please" He literally pushed Matt down to a chair and sat opposite to him.

Everyone around was holding their breath.

Chad narrowed his eyes and then he smiled. "This would make your day so much better" Then Chad grabbed Matt's food tray and poured it over Matt's head.

Everyone was laughing while Chad took out his phone to record everything.

Poor Matt, he could barely see with the pasta pouring over his hair but when he tried to stand up, his pants were glued to something in the chair and they ripped.

"Oops, I guess the chair had some glue on it" Chad smirked and kept recording while Matt tried to cover his butt and leave the room.

I covered my eyes and grimaced. How could people stand this? Wasn't there anyone that could stop this? Besides, what Chad did was stupid, wrong and childish. Couldn't he grow up?

"That's so wrong" I whispered.

The whole cafeteria became silent. I uncovered my eyes and saw that everyone was looking at me with horrified eyes however there was a pair of ice blue cold eyes that glared at me.

"What did you just say?" He hissed.

Addie backed away and I felt becoming smaller in my chair. "Nothing" I mumbled.

He put his fist on my table and smirked. His blonde hair covering his forehead and then a plastic smile on his face. He was so fake.

"Don't I know you?"

I shook my head slowly

"Why don't I know you?"

You don't know me because I'm really unpopular and I try to go unnoticed so I won't ever be on your list but that hasn't really helped has it?

I bit my tongue from saying something stupid.

He tilted his head to a side, smiling and showing his white teeth. I swear I heard someone swoon. He was waiting for an answer.

"I... um, I" I stuttered nervously.

"You are on my list" He clicked his tongue and pointed at my with his 'gun' signature.

I'm doomed.

**Like it? Hate it? Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 2 Freedom

**This is more of a filler chapter. There are always those however the real plot will start in the next chapter :) **

**Enjoy and thank you for the reviews! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Harry Potter  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Freedom<br>**

I sighed as I put my head on my locker. It was cold and it felt good. I sighed. At least I knew Chad wouldn't prank me until tomorrow. However I was starting to notice the consequences of it.

For example, nobody dared to talk to me or approach me. Even Addie, which I'm not really surprised, since I would do the same.

Not really… but life isn't nice always isn't it?

That's not fair.

"What has got you so gloomy Sonny?"

I looked up, surprised someone even talked to me and it was Sean. His emerald green eyes were looking straight at me. I looked at my right and left, reassuring that no one was left on the hall. If someone saw Sean with me, the voice will spread and the next thing you knew was that Sean was on the list too. Then I realized that wasn't very likely to happen since Sean was, well, Chad's friend.

I shivered. How could Voldemort be best friends with Harry Potter?

Not that Sean and Daniel Radcliffe looked alike except by the hair and eye color but Sean and Chad were so different it didn't make any sense they were friends.

"Nothing, I'm just on the list" I whispered.

Sean's eyes widened "You are on the list? No way"

"Yes and well, you shouldn't hang with me, it's dangerous" I whispered. My eyes were downcast as I closed my locker.

He ignored my statement.

He chuckled, leaning on the wall. He was so handsome. "Come on, I'll take you home" He draped an arm around my shoulders. He smelled heavenly and all I wanted to do was lean my head to his chest but that would be… Well… inappropriate. I felt my cheeks warm and I instantly knew I was blushing. "I can't believe Chad put you on the list" He mumbled.

He then took my bag pack and motioned me to go outside. He was going to walk me to my house! So exciting! I would have squealed but that would have made me look freaky.

I wanted to smile like crazy, after all, not every day a cute guy like him does this for a girl like me.

I mean, I'm normal looking I guess, not as pretty as Madeleine or Addie, but average. Also, as I mentioned today, I am not popular nor do I intent to be. After all, what will popularity help me with when I'm out of school?

Okay, okay. I guess it is _nice _to feel noticed or loved or having that kind of memory but at what cost? Worrying about my appearance? I don't think so. Besides, I don't have what is needed to be popular or pretty enough.

It not because I have a low self-esteem but there is few people worth being friends with.

"So what did you do to be on Chad's list?"

I rubbed my neck in discomfort "Uh, well, he was making fun of his target but I just commented that it was wrong, I never intended for him to hear though" I half-smiled sheepishly.

Sean chuckled "It's just so hard to think you are on his list, I mean you are goody two shoes Sonny Munroe"

I frowned. "But he is Chad Dylan Cooper, he makes bad thing happen to good people"

"Not always, Chad isn't as bad as you think, besides, since you are a girl I am sure he won't do something as bad as he would to a guy" He shrugged nonchalant.

That didn't comfort me.

I sighed. I hoped Chad wouldn't do something that bad but… he _was_ Chad. Besides, what did Sean mean that Chad wasn't as bad as I thought?

Maybe that meant he was worse. Oh my god…

"Why do you say that?" I frowned. I really hoped that Sean didn't mean what I thought.

He smiled that smile that made my stomach flutter "Because I just do" He chuckled at my face expression "Have you noticed that Chad never targets girls on his list?"

My eyes widened. He was right but what about that girl Leah? He had downright embarrassed her that one time…

"Well, he had once and even though that was a good time ago, it doesn't mean that he won't do the same again"

Sean nodded, his brown hair cascading down his forehead. He was tall, not as tall as Chad but almost.

I shuddered. I had not just compared Sean to _him_. It was wrong on so many levels.

"True, but I can assure you something" He stopped, a lazy smile on his face and his green eyes shining. I looked at my shoes. My thoughts were just cheesy. "I don't think Chad will prank you anytime soon"

I grimaced "He will take his time to plan a prank" I muttered and I took Sean's silence as a yes.

We arrived home walking. It wasn't long the distance between my house and school, just 10 minutes walking.

"Sonny, all I can say is that Chad will prank you, he has a reputation to uphold" Reputation my cat "But since you are already on his list, this means you are free" He smiled mischievously.

"What do you mean I'm free?" He just shrugged.

"Think about it" He laughed "See you later Sonny" Sean smiled and kissed my cheek.

I felt all the blood rush to my cheeks as I waved back and a hand touched my cheek. It was going to be a long week for planning.

I looked next to my house and there it was. That motorcycle of his. It was a Ducati and the most expensive one in the market. Chad's house was very similar to mine but his was bigger and had a pool.

I sighed. He must be inside scheming his super evil plan for me. I don't know what he will do; he never uses a prank twice.

The fact that he was my neighbor made matters worse. I don't know if he has ever noticed me since I am always avoiding him and leaving home before him but if he knows I'm his neighbor that means he can get access to anything embarrassing that might happen to me. I shuddered. From now on, I would always close the curtains just in case.

I looked at the sky, it was starting to get dark and all I wanted was to get to bed soon. I was so tired of thinking about this and the tension that I had feeling all day finally made my muscles ache.

"I'm home" I said as I opened the front door.

"Hi honey!" My mom showed her head through the kitchen door frame.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing just cleaning, why are you so late sweetie? I know you stay late due to extracurricular activities but you had me worried"

I shrugged "Sorry mom, a friend walked me home"

"Is he cute?" She smirked

"MOM!" I blushed "I don't know, I haven't thought about him in _that_ way"

_Lies._ I love my mom and I trust her but there are just things that one must keep to one-self. You never know, maybe Sean comes one day to my house and my mom will take out the 'my-daughter-has-talked-about-you-a-lot" or the 'I-have-heard-so-much-about-you' card and since a mom's job is to embarrass, one is never too careful.

My mom narrowed her eyes "Your voice went high"

Uh-oh

"You must be hearing things. I have homework to do, later mommy!" I ran upstairs dragging my bag and then plopping down my bed to think.

Freedom

What did Sean mean? I felt more imprisoned than ever now that I was in the list. How could I feel free? I would be scared down those halls fearing that any step could take me to my doom.

I sighed.

There was no point in getting all fearful, something was bound to happen sooner or later.

Then it hit me.

Of course! If my destiny was already set then what? I could do whatever I wanted since I was already in his list. Nothing could make matters worse since the list was the worst of the worst. Besides, this was my last year and there were only six months left, nothing I couldn't endure.

I sighed happily. It felt good to be free once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? And don't worry, this isn't a Sonny-Sean story... it may seem like that sometimes but it isn't. Chad will make an entrance in the next chapter :)<strong>

**Daniel Radcliffe actually has blue eyes but for the sake of the story, he has green alright? **

* * *

><p><strong>Chad: Hey! Why am I not in this Chapter?<strong>

**Zombie: Because not everything is about you**

**Chad: *Pouts* But it's supposed to be!**

**Zombie: *Rolls eyes* Well, it's not and now tell people you-know-what**

**Chad: What if i don't? *Smirk***

**Zombie: I'll eat your face pretty face**

**Chad: *Gasp* Everything but the face!**

**Zombie: Faaaccceeeeeeeee *Tries to reach for Chad* Faaaaccceeeeeee  
><strong>

**Chad: *Shriek* Alright! Review people! Review for my pretty face! *Runs away***

**Zombie: *Laughs* Works everytime****  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3 Wit

**Hi people! How are you? I updated quick. Thank you for the amazing reviews! :) Made my day. And to one of the reviewers, I got inspired to write this story by an episode of a show called 'How To Be Indie' in which Atticus Mitchell guest stars on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC  
><strong>

**So Enjoy the chapter and Review! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Wit<strong>

I walked confidently and happily down the school halls. I'm not going to lie though; I was still jumpy and a little afraid. Everyone stared at me as I was crazy and walked away from me like I was the plague.

I opened my locker carefully and when I checked that nothing was inside I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear that was annoying me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little target? I'm surprised to see you around Munroe" The hairs of my neck stood. That voice was like ice and made me cringe.

I refused to look at him but I gathered courage to speak "I'm actually surprised you _even_ saw me with that fat sized ego" I shrugged. It was actually a lame comeback but I wouldn't let him get under my skin. Also, it was fun to give him a piece of my mind. He deserves it.

I finally turned to see him. His face was emotionless and everyone around was trying –not so discretely- to peek at us. There were two guys behind him –his so called friends-. His blonde hair was perfectly in place and his bright ice blue eyes stared at me.

This boy seemed to scream ice in every way; his eyes, his features and his voice. That could be due to his ice heart too.

He faked a sneeze "Sorry, I'm allergic to stupidity" He backed away slightly mockingly and his goonies laughed along.

I smiled sweetly but if he could read my eyes, they were murderous "Why don't you go blow your brains out? You got _nothing_ to lose anyway" I shrugged nonchalant while I put the last book in my locker.

Everyone was gaping at me like I had gone mental. Nobody ever dared to confront Chad like that before.

He smiled –or attempted to- and looked back at his 'friends'. "I'm not going on a battle of wits with you" He sneered "I don't attack anyone who is unarmed" He then turned around and walked away.

How dare he!

_Munroe 0 Cooper 1_

I slammed my locker door close and walked away in the opposite direction but I stopped when I realized I had the same classes as him.

I groaned. Why me?

* * *

><p>I leaned back on my chair. My arms were behind my head as I put my feet on the desk. I looked around. There was a girl hiding her face in a book and another girl pretending to stare at the wall.<p>

Ridiculous. Didn't they know I knew they had been staring at me? I shrugged. Who can blame them? I'm very good looking.

I glanced at my left and there was a dude who was making an irritable noise but with a glare of mine he quickly shut up. I smirked. I loved to have the power, it was great. Everyone did what was told and nobody messed up with me.

"Mr. Cooper put your feet down, we are going to start the lesson" That old bat of Mrs. Johnson announced. I put my feet down and leaned forward. Didn't she know nobody was interested in her class? She was old and boring. All her classes were horrible except for that frog dissection yesterday. It had been rather fun watching the disgust faces of many people and how a frog organ had _accidentally_ landed on someone's lap.

I started to get lost in my thoughts and they trailed off to that Munroe girl. I was still impressed at her reaction, nobody has ever dared to talk me like that, let alone someone that was already on my list. They usually cowered trying to go unnoticed, pity it never worked.

But what had driven her to do that? I snickered. Maybe she was in her seat regretting doing so; it was going to be worse for her now.

It had been fun arguing with her though.

I looked around and there she was, two rows down but I could only see her profile. I knew why I hadn't noticed her before. She was plain. Her hair was brown and her eyes too, almost black, nothing out of the ordinary and extremely common. Her skin was pale and her body was an alright complexion.

She was just plain and common.

I yawned. After my bickering with her this morning I have to show her who rules around here. I smirked. I will let her think she has the power and then make her forget about being on my list. The BAM!

As someone once said, keep your friends close but your enemies closer.

After all, a plate is better served cold.

"We are going to study about the anatomy of the frog in this sheet I am giving you and I want you to be in pairs" The bat drawled as she gave us the drawings.

Perfect.

I stood up and straightened my leather jacket. Let's see if she has the nerve to talk to me like that again. Her shoulders were slumped. I looked around and she was alone. Of course, who would want to work with someone that was in my list?

I sat next to her "Hello partner" I drawled, noticing her shoulders to tense.

"What are you doing?" She didn't look at me. Her gaze was focused on her notebook. Silly her, didn't she noticed the view she was missing?

I rolled my eyes "Getting comfortable" I put my feet on the table.

She finally turned around to see me. Her skin had taken a redder color and she wasn't that pale anymore. It kind of suited her; it made her eyes somewhat sparkly. "Why don't you slip into something more comfortable? Like a coma" She pushed my feet off the table.

I sneered "That's harsh, even for you Munroe" I touched my heart mockingly.

"Nothing can beat that heart of yours" She retorted.

I leaned closer to her "Anyway, _partner_, we have work to do so let's just enjoy _my_ company" I smirked. My blue eyes and my smirk always made girls do what I wanted.

She glanced at me and scoffed.

See? She—wait, what? She _scoffed_?

"I would enjoy your company" She said in a sweet sickly voice "But fortunately, I don't have an IQ _that_ low"

I leaned back. Oh she didn't. She did not just say that. This was _war_.

"You—"

"Miss Munroe, Mister Cooper, _silence_"

_Munroe 1 Cooper 1_

I muttered under my breath and rolled my eyes when Mrs. Johnson didn't see me. Then I glanced at Sonny who was half-finished with _our _work.

Yes, I do know her name. I might be blonde but not dumb. After all, she is my neighbor and I have seen her sometimes even though she manages to avoid me quite easily. I folded my arms. That is going to change soon, she likes it or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Hahah Chad is clearly shocked, nobody has never stood up to him like that. And yes, finally we introduced Chad! Yay! Even though Sonny hates him with passion... who can blame her? *Smiles* Oh, check out my other story 'My Favorite Gentleman' please if you have time.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chad: This chapter is very good! Because I am in it<strong>

**Sonny: It was better before you appeared in it *Smiles***

**Chad: *Narrows his eyes* You-**

**Zombie: Enough! Shut up and say what we want to hear **

**Chad: *Annoyed* What is up with you and that old bat with shutting me up?**

**Sonny: Apparently nobody wants to hear your voice *Rolls her eyes***

**Zombie: You have 3 seconds *Smiles Creepily* Faaaaccceeessssss Huuuuumaaaansssss**

**Sonny & Chad: *Gasp and shriek* REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! *Run away***

**Zombie: Who is in power now? *Smiles*  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4 Challenge

**Wow! Thank you so much for your reviews! Thank you! So, without more thoughts, the chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SWAC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Challenge<strong>

I sat alone in the cafeteria. It was awkward to say the least. Everyone kept whispering and pointing at me whenever they saw me. Didn't they know it was rude to point at people?

Guess their mommies didn't teach them that.

I looked under the table and made sure that there wasn't anything weird on the wall behind me. Paranoid? Very much but I had good reasons.

Also, I knew that Chad was angry at me and that didn't help.

I felt someone was watching me rather intently and when I turned my head to the left, there was Chad, with a murderous look and eating –stabbing is more proper- his chicken. I looked away immediately. I groaned lowly. Why me of all people? After a while curiosity was gnawing at me and I looked up again. He was apparently in a discussion with the witch.

I played with a strand of my brown hair. I felt just so… lonely. Addie was nowhere to be seen and Sean was probably with his friends or Cooper.

I leaned against my elbow, propped up on the table. This was going to be a boring and lonely year. Surviving would be a challenge.

* * *

><p>I seethed as I stabbed my chicken. My friends kept giving me weird stares but they didn't dare to mention it. Good. The reason of my bad mood was sitting next to me.<p>

"Chaddypoo what are you doing?" Her voice made me cringe. She was clingy, stupid and I couldn't do anything about it. She was the head cheerleader and according to her, we we're meant to be. As if.

I glared at her but it didn't seem to affect her "I'm trying to eat in peace Madeleine but your annoying voice is bothering me"

She pouted thinking it would look sexy but it just made her look dumb. Wait, she is already dumb!

If I could I would humiliate her the best way I knew off but since she is popular, good looking –not my type though, she is too fake- and head cheerleader, I can't do anything otherwise I could actually get in trouble. There are a few guys that wouldn't mind giving me a piece of their mind if I touch Madeleine. I wanted to barf. They could have her, I wouldn't mind –trust me- and then she wouldn't be my problem anymore.

"You don't have to be so mean" She whined "After all, you know we are meant to be" She batted her eyelashes. I looked away repulsed.

"Meant to be as a punishment" I muttered under my breath.

Someone sat next to me. I looked up to see who it was.

"Sean, my man, what did it do?" We did our special handshake and chuckled.

Sean placed the tray of food on the table "Nothing" He shrugged "Mister Walker just freaked out with no reason at all in class, you should have seen him" He chuckled "So, what about you bro?"

I groaned lowly and slightly pointed to my left where Madeleine was sitting talking to one of her dim-witted friends. Sean gave me his sympathy look. Thankfully Sean was one of the few sane men like me that didn't like Madeleine. She was like a harpy! A _very_ annoying harpy

"How is it going with your target?" He mumbled with food in his mouth. I rolled my eyes. Didn't his mommy teach him some manners? Guess not.

"Well, she practically called me brainless and wants me to slip in a coma apparently" I frowned. Sean immediately spluttered his food.

He gasped "No! Really?" His eyes were wide and his mouth opened like a gold fish.

"First of all, _swallow_ your food and second yes, she said I had a low IQ and that I should blow my brains since I have nothing to lose! How dare she _insult_ me?" My nostrils flared. I was still angry. Nobody ever insulted Chad Dylan Cooper!

Sean just stared at me before busting out laughing. I raised my eyebrow until he calmed down. "Sorry bro, but it is just so damn funny. I can't believe Sonny said that, she is a sweetheart"

I almost choked.

"A _sweetheart_? Seriously?" I narrowed my eyes "How would you know anyway?"

Sean smiled and ran his hand through his brown hair. "I have chemistry with her"

I smirked "Chemistry with her uh? I didn't think plain brunettes were your type; tell me, does she kiss badly? That could help me for my prank" I snickered.

He blushed and leaned back "What? No! I mean Chemistry, the _class_" He said class as if talking to a five year old. He shook his head "You know I'm not the type of kiss-n-tell" I folded my arms and I was about to ask him a question when he interrupted me "And no, I haven't kissed her" He smiled

I grimaced "You are no fun. So you were telling me about the Munroe girl and how _sweet_ she is" I said sarcastically.

"First of all, her name is Sonny and second, she is sweet. She is a very nice girl and a very sunny person" He said chirpily while biting an apple.

I leaned back on my chair "Not to me"

"Can you blame her?" He raised his eyebrows. I ignored his question.

"I need to find some dirt about her for my prank, it might take a while but it is worth it"

"Chaddypoo, are we going to the movies?" The harpy whispered in my ear but it seemed more like she shrieked. I think my eardrum broke.

I turned to see her "Don't call me that" I shoved her off "and we aren't going out for the millionth time!"

She sighed in an attempt that was supposed to make me feel guilty "I don't know why I bother" She mumbled turning around. She always reaches that same conclusion but she keeps trying. I thought I made it pretty obvious that I don't want anything to do with her.

I massaged the bridge of my nose "I ask myself the same thing" I muttered under my breath.

Sean was watching with amusement "What is the plan for Sonny so far?"

I shrugged nonchalant while I made sure my hair was perfect in place "I am postponing the prank until she thinks she is safe and then BAM" My fist collided with my palm.

"That isn't going to happen, dude; Sonny isn't dumb unlike your... friends" He significantly stared at Madeleine. "She isn't going to buy that 'safe' crap"

I snorted "Nobody can beat her" I pointed at the witch discreetly. "So then, what do you suggest?" I grabbed my chicken but after many stabs it was hardly a chicken anymore. "I'm still a bit blank about how to prank her, only some rough sketches here and there. For a while I'm just going to embarrass her"

Sean pressed his lips in a tight line "Get to know her first, she is a very nice girl and doesn't deserve being humilliated, maybe in the end you will find Sonny isn't that bad after all" Ha. What a joke. No matter what Sean says, I'm still going to prank her.

I laughed "That's a good one!" He only glared at me. I smirked "Fine, I'll try to be nice to her… but I don't think it will change my mind and being nice with her takes effort… time… and interest" I drawled lazily.

Sean smirked and spoke "Ah, but you have to be interested in her don't you? Otherwise she wouldn't be in your list" He hummed "Is there any other reason she is in your list besides 'annoying' you?"

I snapped "Don't be stupid Strafford, she is a big pain in the butt besides I hardly know her and I already can't stand her! I have never backed out from playing a prank on someone, is _not_ something I do. I have a reputation and that's more important than a girl or her feelings" I scoffed.

He frowned and shook his head "I'm still against this mate, I really like Sonny –I gave him a strange look- in a _friendly_ way, I don't want her to get hurt"

I yawned "I can't promise anything" I said while I toyed with my chicken.

He sighed massaging his temples "At least try to get to know her alright?"

I rolled my eyes before standing up "Fine, I'll _try _but trust me, it won't change my mind"

I walked away and opened the cafeteria door but before leaving I glanced back at the Munroe girl. I thought about what Sean told me. It would never work being friends with her, it could never happen and it would just get in the way of humilliating her but then again, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I can take any challenge.

But then and idea came. If I'm friends with her... that means she will be vulnerable and I can take advantage of information.

I'm Brilliant!

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Chad is going to befriend her... for his own benefit though and yup, he still doesn't have a concrete plan... yet. Let's how his befriending plan goes :P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny: You know, I have a name and it's not Munroe Girl, it's SONNY! S-O-N-N-Y<strong>

**Chad: *Yawns* Who... cares?**

**Zombie: I care about having something in my stomach right now**

**Sonny & Chad: REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW*Run***

**Zombie: That's better *Smiles***


	6. Chapter 5 Nice

**Hello! An update! :) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! :D They just encourage me to keep writing. So this chapter has Channy :P and without more distraction here it comes. ENJOY!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Nice<strong>

I brushed my blonde hair and smiled at the mirror. I'm so good looking.

I sighed. I was in the bathroom at school. It was my safe heaven when I needed to think about stuff. Mainly when I needed to get away from the harpy or just wanted to be alone.

The school bell rang and I groaned. I didn't want to go to class. It was boring and in the first period I had with the witch.

I opened the door and the class was full but my seat was empty as always. Good. I was already in a foul mood and I still could think of things that could make it worse. I walked grimly and sat with my feet on the table.

"Chad!"

_Hell_

I didn't need to look to know who it was "What?" I knew she was pouting and trying to make those stupid puppy eyes that made her look like a frog.

"Can't you be nice?"

I snorted "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do nice wi— Madeleine" Everyone knows I'm not nice. Nice and I just don't go together.

"I have told you to call me Maddie but I wouldn't mind any other nickname" She purred.

What about Witch? Harpy? Monster? Frog? I have an endless list of those...

She grabbed my arm and leaned on my shoulder. I suppressed the shudder but I couldn't help but flinch. I hated clingy girls. It was okay if a girl once in a while grabbed my arm or something like that but not every living second of the day. It was annoying and why was she after me anyway? Alright, I know I'm the best good looking guy and captain of the football team but _why me_? Is obvious that I hate her.

I heard someone snicker two rows below me. I knew it was at me and when I glanced at her way I knew I was right. It was the Munroe girl. She tried to hide that smile of her stupid face. I frowned. How did she know I didn't like Madeleine? I usually don't give anything away with my expressions or body language but Munroe seemed to know what bothered me. And she enjoyed it.

I glared at her way but she wasn't looking at me anymore.

I shook my arm. The girl was going to cut my blood circulation. If seemed as if she couldn't grab it tight enough. It was no use though. She kept talking to me about some dumb stuff and grabbing my arm every time I tried to shove her off.

* * *

><p>I tried to hide my smile but it was pointless. I just felt so good knowing he was suffering in some way although that girl is really clingy. I turned around just in time when Chad's eyes loomed over me.<p>

Why didn't he tell her he didn't want to do anything with her? It seemed pretty obvious. But then, I understand why he wouldn't. Madeleine is as popular as him and if you are popular that means you are untouchable for Chad or any person that might hate you.

Well, he deserves to suffer anyway.

When class was finally over, I gathered my belongings and walked to the other class. I could hear Madeleine's shrill voice over the crowd. I shuddered. How could someone stand her? Well, Chad could but it was obvious that he wasn't happy about it.

I sat on my seat waiting for the class to start. There was an empty place next to me which had been empty all week.

"Hello Munroe" Well, it wasn't empty anymore. I didn't bother to answer him. It would lead to another discussion. "Aren't you going to greet me? And I thought you were polite" He scoffed. He put the feet on the table as he usually does and stared at me with that smirk that gets on my nerves.

My hand grabbed the pencil tight. I wanted to stab it into his blue eyes. "You don't deserve a greeting" I muttered, trying to focus on what the teacher was saying.

He chuckled "That is hurtful"

I took a deep breath "Trust me, it won't be more hurtful than when I stab this pencil in your eyes if you keep bothering me" Why does he bother to talk to me anyway?

Chad smirked "I didn't know you were the violent type Munroe. Feisty, I like that in women"

My jaw dropped and I saw Chad smirking from ear to ear. What was he playing at? I relaxed the grip on the pencil and took another deep breath. Calm down Sonny. Don't let Chad get under your skin. "That's a start. I didn't know you liked women at all, my bad, I misjudged you"

He was caught off guard by my comment as he almost fell from the chair "Are you _insulting_ my masculinity?" He hissed.

I smiled. "Am I? I didn't know you had any"

His face was priceless. I had touched a nerve. Insulting a boy's masculinity is the worst thing you could do. I bet nobody had told him something like that to him. His blue eyes had such hate and his lips were pursed in a tight line.

"Are you going to say something? Or are you are just going to stay like an idiot because that is what you do?"

He took a deep breath "It is just that your ugliness has rendered me speechless"

I gasped and he smirked.

Then I recovered and open my arms wide at him "You need a hug" I said.

Chad's smirk instantly dropped and he frowned. He wasn't expecting that for sure. His eyes were puzzled while he scooted far from my touch. I guess he doesn't want me to touch him. Good to know. "_What?_"

"I can imagine how though is to be visually impaired" I patted his shoulder in a pitying manner but he shoved my hand off. "I guess that's how you think you are so good looking" I gasped and covered my mouth mockingly "I'm so, so, sorry"

He was about to retort when he was interrupted.

"Mister Cooper please read page 452" The teacher said.

Chad just nodded stiffly and started reading. His cheeks were red and his nose flared. I wanted to laugh.

I don't know what is wrong with me. I'm never like this, so mean, but Chad just brings the worse of me. Meanwhile, Sean brings the best. He always seems to have something nice to say about everyone and feel everyone better. He has said I do too but with Chad, it's impossible. There isn't a nice thing about him I can find.

Maybe his eyes but that is just physical and so wrong to think he is good looking. I shouldn't think about that in the first place.

* * *

><p>I can't be nice with her. She turns everything in a fight and bicker and she is damn good at it. She has wits, something quite rare in the girls I know.<p>

At first I was trying to be nice by greeting her but after a second I knew that wouldn't work. Then I just wanted to have fun by making her mad but it backfired. I gritted my teeth. How hard could it be for her to be nice to me? Not that I need it but a little collaboration for our 'friendship' in the works could be good. I sighed. Who am I joking? We can't stand each other.

I will just have to search for information on my own but I won't stop bothering Munroe anyway. She is just so funny when her cheeks go red and her brown eyes sparkle with that fire.

I was right though. I do like women with fire but Munroe, she just has too damn much fire to handle. I pity the fool who would fall for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Hahah I love to write them bickering. It's just so fun xD Anyway<strong> **Review please :D**


	7. Chapter 6 Agreements

**Hi! :) Another chapter! Thank you for your reviews as always and also to the 'invisible readers', the ones that read but don't review. Thank you! :D Also, check my poll on my profile if you have time please! So, here goes the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Agreements<strong>

It has been a week. A week since I have been targeted on the list. Nothing has happened to me except that everyone is avoiding me. Except Sean. He is so sweet and charming. He is my knight in shining armor.

Chad doesn't avoid me either. He doesn't have a reason for avoiding me because he controls my fate. He is odd. I can't figure him out. We usually bicker but sometimes he seems as if he is trying to be nice to me. I bet is a new trick but Sean won't tell me. He says he doesn't know what is crossing on Chad's mind either but that I should be careful.

I wonder how his plan for me is going on. Sometimes he takes days to play a prank on someone, other times; he takes a month or more if that person is one he really hates. I guess I'm that kind of person since I haven't exactly been trying to be on his good side and he hasn't done something bad to me yet.

I heard murmurs and whispers in the school hall. I frowned. What's wrong? I looked in front of me and there was a crowd gathering around the boy's bathroom door.

"Hello Sonny!" I turned around startled.

It was Sean. –Insert sigh here-. He had a handsome smile on his face and his emerald green eyes staring at me.

"Hi Sean, I didn't hear you coming"

"With all this noise, who would?"

I frowned "Yeah, about that. What happened?"

Sean bit his bottom lip and stared behind me and then back at me. "Well, Joey Jones got into the list on Wednesday and Chad decided to prank him today"

My eyes widened and I turned around but there was a human fortress surrounding and blocking the path.

"What did he do?" I whispered.

Sean wrapped his arm around me. I felt the blood rush into my cheeks at his touch. "Joey is trapped in a toilet" I lifted an eyebrow "With duct tape and no pants" Ouch

"Are you _serious_?" I asked skeptically.

He chuckled "We are talking about Chad. Why are you so surprised?"

Why was I indeed? Maybe because it had been a week since he had done something. But why didn't he prank me already? He just had to do it and then the torture would be over.

Wait. He is torturing me isn't he? He is trying to make me very nervous about his prank or tricking me into thinking that he has 'forgotten' me.

It's Chad Dylan Cooper. He never forgets a prank. He has a reputation to uphold and he would do _anything_ just to maintain it. I bet he would sell his own mother for it.

Where is his mother anyway? I have seen her sometimes in the porche with sunglasses, reading and drinking. I hope it's not alcohol. Her hair is blonde and she looks about in her mid thirties.

"Sonny? Are you hearing me?" I snapped out of my daydream. Sean waved a hand in front of me.

I smiled "Yeah, I was only thinking"

He gave me a soft squeeze, his hand gripping softly my arm. "Don't worry about Chad"

How could he tell me not to worry?

I didn't know when he would do something. He kept giving me those knowing smirks or he started being 'nice' for a moment and I saw him almost _everywhere_!

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got you something" Sean said. My eyes lit up and I saw Sean taking something out of his pocket. It was a chocolate bar "Here, have it, it was the last one and I thought you might want it because I know you like chocolate" He is so sweet! How did he know that I like chocolate?

I grabbed the chocolate bar. It was a little melted but that wasn't a big deal. "Thank you" I smiled.

"No problem Sonny. I have to go now, see you tomorrow" He kissed my cheek and left. Wow, he kissed my cheek! I touched the spot he had kissed. It was really warm but that was due to my furious blush.

Does Sean like me? I don't know. He is just so sweet and charming with me.

I snapped out of my daydream and walked outside. The sky was dark which meant it was going to rain and I would get drenched if I didn't get home on time.

"Sonny wait!"

That voice…

I turned around and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Addie?" I said surprised. I thought she had erased me from her friend's list or something since she was ignoring me constantly.

After running the distance separating us she finally reached me. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and her black eyes stared at me intently.

"I had been looking for you today but I couldn't find you" She said, short of breath after her running marathon.

"Well… you found me I guess" I shrugged awkwardly.

Addie nodded "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you" She adjusted the straps of her backpack.

I pursed my lips in a tight line "About what?"

"Well" She took a deep breath "I want to get straight to the point" She fiddled with her bracelets "I haven't been a good friend lately" She rubbed her neck nervously "And I want to say I'm sorry, it's just that I'm afraid of that list too" She looked at the floor shyly.

I sighed "Is okay, I understand" I gave her a small smile. I couldn't blame her. Many people would have done the same but it still hurt knowing that one of my best friends had abandoned me when I needed it the most. But I can't make her feel bad for it. I am a very forgiving person and that is one of the things people take advantage off.

She sighed in relief and a smile spread on her face "Thank you Sonny! So, where are you going?"

I chuckled "To my house, where else?"

"Oh right. So, how are you dealing with it all?"

"Well, alright I guess. He still hasn't done anything to me"

She frowned and nodded "True. Do you think he will do soon?"

I grimaced "I don't really want to think about that Addie"

She smacked her forehead "Yeah, sorry. You know me, I'm tactless sometimes" She shrugged "I have to go, my mom is waiting at the car, and I'll call you soon okay? And once again, I'm so sorry Sonny" She stepped forward and gave me a quick hug before leaving.

I waved at her retreating figure and let out a long sigh, same Addie as always, tactless and a talker. She loves to talk about anything. I'm like that too but she beats my records.

I gripped my books harder and looked around. Almost everybody was gone and the sky was darker in less than a minute.

I started walking. Every minute was a step to home and less from getting caught by the rain.

I looked ahead. Just three more blocks! I could make it but my bag pack seemed to choose this moment to get heavier.

"Munroe!"

I froze. No, it couldn't be. It _couldn't_.

This day couldn't get any worse, could it? It had already been awful.

"Munroe, I'm talking to you"

I guess it could.

I took a deep breath and turned to look at my left and my eyes widened.

Chad was on his red expensive Ducati he liked to flaunt around. He wore his brown leather jacket and dark sunglasses thinking he looked cool. I rolled my eyes. Sunglasses when it was about to rain? Seriously?

He looked the very opposite of cool. He looked un-cool.

I smirked in satisfaction at my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked trying to be polite.

He smiled –he actually smiled- but then it became a smirk. "Your bag pack looks heavy" He pointed at my bag.

"Seriously? I haven't noticed!" I added sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and got off his motorcycle, securing it so it wouldn't fall.

He walked towards me and I eyed him suspiciously. He was taller than what I imagined and his blonde hair fell nicely just above his eyes. We had never been standing next to each other; we always talked –if that is what we could call it- when we were sitting in class.

He was too close now. His face was deep in thought. What was he thinking so much about? I opened my mouth to say something but he walked closer only inches separating us. I then felt his hand touch mine.

My eyes widened in surprise. What was he doing?

He smirked and opened my fist.

"Chocolate" He said like the word like a child receiving his prize and then he snatched it from my grasp.

I gasped "Give me my chocolate! It's mine!" I dropped my bag to the floor and tried to pry my chocolate from his hand.

He chuckled "I guess it's mine now" He started to unwrap it.

No! It was my chocolate. Sean gave it to _me_!

"_NO!_" I shrieked and pushed Chad so hard that he almost lost balance but he was too strong.

He frowned "What? It's just a piece of chocolate Munroe"

I bit my bottom lip. It wasn't just a piece of chocolate. It was a gift from Sean. I had thought to at least save the wrapping but it had Chad cooties all over it now. I took a deep breath. I wouldn't cry. It was just so childish and Chad just a bully.

I couldn't contain my rage though "_You_" I seethed "You loathsome, evil, little—"

"Cockroach?" He interrupted me. "I didn't know you were into plagiarism"

I stared at him puzzled, the chocolate forgotten "You read Harry Potter?"

He snorted "There are some things called _movies_ but for your information, yes, I read"

It was my time to snort "Who thought you could read"

Chad rolled his eyes, taking off his sunglasses "The books are good"

"I agree"

There was an immediate silence.

"Oh my god" I whispered "We have something in common"

Chad laughed awkwardly, playing with the wrapping of the chocolate "Yeah, who would have thought?"

Certainly none of us.

We finally stared at each other for what seemed minutes. His bright blue eyes were piercing mine.

"This didn't happen alright?" He spoke slowly. I knew perfectly what he was talking about.

"Agreed"

More silence.

_Hell._

Then something fell on my left cheek. I touched it. It was a raindrop.

"I better hurry before my baby gets wet" Chad caressed his motorcycle.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag pack. I hurried down the path as fast as I could.

"Wait! Munroe!"

"Yes?" I turned around. He was waving my unwrapped chocolate in the air for me to see. My chocolate!

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He smirked while he took a bite with those filthy lips.

I gasped. He didn't. He did not just do that.

But he did.

It had been Sean's gift to me. I definitely felt like crying now.

The sound of a thunder echoed and I felt another raindrop fall on my head.

I stared at Chad while he was half-way done now with my chocolate. I decided not to waste my time and started walking.

The sound of an engine started and soon I saw his motorcycle ahead of me, disappearing.

I huffed in frustration. He was probably already in home now or just arriving while I was here.

More raindrops fell and it was now raining heavily. I sighed. This had to be the worst day ever. First, I had a terrible math test. Second, it was raining. Third, Chad had stolen my chocolate, the only thing I had ever received from Sean. Fourth, I was becoming a pessimistic when I had always been a optimistic.

My clothes felt heavier now that they were wet and my hair kept sticking on my face.

When my house finally came into view I ran to the doorway, splashing water poodles on the way.

Just before I opened the door to enter my safe heaven I noticed something on the floor.

There, neatly wrapped was my now half-eaten chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a 'long' chapter. Like it? Hate it? And answer the poll on my profile if you can please! :D Sorry for any grammar mistakes :S<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny: Why weren't you in the previous chapter?<strong>

**Zombie: I was just eating someone who refused to say the magic words *Smiles evilly***

**Sonny: *Pales* Fine**

**Zombie: Fine**

**Sonny: *Frowns* That's only a Chad and I thing!**

**Zombie: *Laughs* It won't be for long if you don't say what we agreed to.**

**Sonny: Alright! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! *Sprints from the scene***

**Zombie: *Looking at you* Do it or I'll eat Channy!**


	8. Chapter 7 Selfish

**Hello! A fast update! :) I hope you enjoy it and it's Chad's POV :D -most of it-. Thank you for your reviews! :D**

**Disclaimer: IDNTOWNSWAC  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Selfish<strong>

I parked my expensive red Ducati before it started to rain heavily. The raindrops started to fall more frequently and in a bigger quantity. Well, at least my hair was dry.

I sighed and looked behind me, to the road. Munroe was supposed to be here in ten minutes or so if she didn't hurry.

I chuckled. She would definitely get caught under the rain.

However I had a nagging feeling in my head. I didn't know what it was. It wasn't pleasant and made my chest feel heavy.

I closed the garage door and jogged to the front door where my mother was reading and drinking her addiction, chamomile tea.

"Hi Mom" I kissed her cheek.

"Hi Honey, why are you late?" She put the book down and looked at me. I had her blonde hair but my eyes were my dad's. She was 36. She had been 19 when she had me.

I shrugged "I was just chatting with a peer"

She frowned and grabbed my arm "What's wrong?"

I smiled. Yes, I actually smile. Only for my mommy though.

"Don't worry Mom, it's nothing"

"Chad" She said in her threatening voice that made me do whatever she wanted when I was a child. It still had the same effect, but with the difference was that my adorable pout didn't work anymore to save me.

I mentally smirked. That it didn't work with my mommy didn't mean it didn't work with other girls.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, assuring that it was dry. "It's just that I have this feeling" I grimaced "That makes my stomach churn and my chest heavy, I don't know what it is"

My mom's eyebrows lifted up so high they almost disappeared in her blonde bangs "I know that feeling" She smirked. Yes, my mom smirked. I had to learn how to smirk from someone didn't I?

Did you think this awesomeness is just born? Well, it is but that's because I'm a Goldfarb too.

Don't laugh. It's my mommy's birth last name!

"You do?"

She laughed "Of course. It's guilt"

My eyes widened in surprise. Guilt? Of what? I had never felt guilt or remorse for _anything_ in my life.

Then I realized what I was feeling guilty about. Munroe's eyes looked so sad when I had taken her chocolate and started eating it. She looked like she was about to cry and it didn't suit her. It made me feel bad. She seemed to care about that chocolate a lot, but why? It's just a chocolate, unless it was a gift from someone but whom?

I shuddered. Why did I feel bad for it? I do it all the time, to many kids, why is she any different?

"So what are you feeling guilty about honey?"

I groaned "Just something stupid"

"Watch your mouth!"

I rolled my eyes "Fine, I'll be back alright? Go inside mom, I don't want you to get sick"

"Aww" She cooed pinching my cheek "You are such a sweetheart" She kissed my cheek and went inside, grabbing her mug of tea with her and her book.

"Mom!" I looked around hoping nobody saw that.

The rain was falling heavily so if someone saw anything, it would have been blurry.

I looked down at my wrist watch. She was probably going to arrive in five minutes. I had to hurry.

I rubbed my forehead. Damn, why was I doing this in the first place?

Right. I don't like feeling guilty.

This is _only_ for selfish purposes.

I sighed and grimaced. I would have to sacrifice my blonde perfect hair but no way was I letting my jacket get wet. I shrugged it off and I placed my jacket on the bench my mom had previously been sitting on.

I was clad in my white t-shirt and the rain was heavier.

"One… Two… Two and a half…" I took a deep breath "Come on, Chad Dylan Cooper is a man!"

And I stepped out in the cold rain. Crap. This was colder that what I expected to. I ran to her house nonetheless.

It seemed like minutes when it was just mere seconds. My blonde hair was sticking in all directions.

I rubbed my arms for warmth and rummaged through my pockets and finally took out the chocolate. It was half-eaten but I managed to wrap it nicely.

I looked around for any sign of her. There was none. Good.

I didn't want her to get the wrong idea. I was only doing this for selfish reasons. I didn't want to think all weekend about her puppy sad eyes. I groaned. Stupid girl.

I turned on my heel and jogged to my home just before I saw a shadow approaching.

* * *

><p>I covered my whole body with blankets after I had taken a long hot shower.<p>

I lied in bed examining the wrapped chocolate. Why did he decide to give it back to me? Maybe he had licked it all and thought I was fool enough to eat it. That seemed like something that he would do. He was selfish, that's why I knew he hadn't done that because he felt guilty or anything of that sort.

I was torn between keeping it or throwing it away. Keeping it because it was still a gift and throwing it away because it had Chad cooties now.

"How are you feeling now sweetie?" My mom opened the door with a mug of hot tea and placing it on the nightstand.

I smiled "Good, I'm just going to sleep now"

"Yes, it's late. I'm going to sleep too, goodnight" She kissed my forehead and closed the door behind her.

I tossed the chocolate on the nightstand and turned the light off. My body felt tired but my mind was awake. Thank goodness it was Friday.

* * *

><p>It was dark already and very late. I rubbed my hands. Tonight I <em>had to<em> do something for my prank. I was delaying it too much, that's why I was planning to sneak into her house. I was hoping I could find some good information for my plan. _Anything_. Maybe I would find a diary or something embarrassing.

I glanced at my watch. It was midnight and Munroe would be asleep by now and her mom too.

Time for my master plan

I closed the main door softly behind me. I didn't want to make any loud noise that could make someone aware of my presence.

The distance between our houses wasn't that big. I jumped the fence that separated our houses which wasn't an obstacle for Chad Dylan Cooper.

I had to find something tonight for the perfect prank.

You know, girls are different than boys

Obviously.

What I mean is that when I prank a girl, I can't do it the same way to a boy. Usually the pranks for girls are more… emotional than physical. They are sometimes more cruel too, but totally worth it. My website gets more than 15 thousands views a day, can it get more awesome than this?

I looked up where her window was.

How do I know this? Well, who else would have yellow sun themed curtains?

After climbing a tree, I opened her window slowly. It was dark and I didn't hear anything but a steady breathing that was Munroe's.

_Perfect. She is asleep._

I closed the window slowly, my back to her bed.

"Who are you?" I froze. She wasn't asleep after all. I wanted to facepalm myself. I turned around slowly and my eyes met hers. She was sitting on her bed and ready to throw a book at me. "_You?_"

_Calm down_

"I just love to watch you sleep. I find it fascinating" I joked.

She apparently didn't notice I was joking and her mouth opened ready to scream.

Shit.

"HEL—"I put a hand on her mouth so she wouldn't scream. I certainly didn't want to be caught on her room, I didn't want any troubles. She tried to resist but her attempts were futile. I was obviously stronger than her.

The football practices and hours in the gym made this strong muscles baby.

"I'll take my hand away if you promise not to scream alright?" She nodded and I slowly took off my hand from her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Her eyes widened and she slowly backed away "If you try something I'll, I'll" She stuttered. Did she really think I would try to do something? Please, I'm so out of her league. If I really wanted some fun, she wouldn't have been my first choice. Besides, I'm not that kind of guy, that's disgusting to think about.

"First, I'm not that kind of guy and second" I looked at her up and down "You _aren't _my type Munroe"

At first she looked relieved but then I swear her eyes turned red. It wasn't a pretty sight. She had those ridiculous bear themed pajamas on that kind of looked cute on her. Kind of. But now, with that mad look, she was a bit scary.

Pfft, not that anything could scare Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Fine, because you aren't my type either Cooper" She said with distaste.

My eyes widened. This girl had courage but why would she lie? I'm every girl's type. Handsome, blue eyed, talented and with a perfect smile. I'm their prince charming.

"Fine, because I wouldn't ever date someone _like_ you" I drawled. I stared at the ceiling looking bored.

"Good, because I'd rather date a toad!" Her cheeks flushed red and it gave a sparkle to her brown eyes. It was at times like these when she didn't look so plain. She actually looked -dare I say it- attractive.

"Good because that's all you're going to end up with" I snapped at her with a satisfied smirk.

She narrowed her eyes and her glare felt icy. "Why are you here anyway? Are you stalking me?"

Ha. As if. Actually, I was stalking her a bit BUT only for the sake of a good prank but I still hadn't found the dirt I needed. I guess I needed a new approach now.

I eyed her up and down.

She was wearing those ridiculous bear themed pajamas. Seriously? This girl was weird. An idea popped in my mind. What could be more embarrassing than showing _that_ to the whole internet and school?

I smirked. "You are wearing bear themed pajamas" I took out my cell phone and then she seemed to understand what I was talking about.

She gasped "Oh, please don't tell anyone about this" She stood up next to me.

Her voice was pleading. This was something I was used to, not insufferable comebacks.

"Fine, don't worry. We'll keep this between me and you" Relief washed over her face as I played the record button. "And the rest of the world"

"You can't do this!"

"Ha. Funny, I can"

She frowned as she tried unsuccessfully to pry my phone but then she calmed down and a weird smile overtook her features. "Look, don't you think it will be a little weird if you post a video in my room with you in it at midnight?" I looked at her and I heard a click. She had taken a picture of me with her phone and behind me there was a pink girly drawer. _Great_.

She had me now.

I put my phone away "Fine, what do you propose then?"

I looked down at her and she had this smirk on her face that made me freeze.

_It was my smirk_

This wasn't good. Not at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Review! :D Sorry for the cussing but it's Chad and he is sometimes a... jerk for putting it nicely. ^^<br>**

**Sonny & Chad: Review!**

**Zombie: What they said *Points at Channy while eating a human leg* Delicious**


	9. Chapter 8 The Deal

**An update! Sorry it's a little late but I was sick and I have a lot to catch up at school. *Sigh* Anyway, enjoy and review :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Deal<br>**

I tossed in my bed several times. I just couldn't sleep and couldn't close my eyes. Her smirk and our previous chat were taunting me in my mind. It had just happened an hour ago and I couldn't get it out of my head.

I stared at the ceiling, watching forms and faces create by the tricks of the darkness.

I sighed. I didn't know if I could sleep anytime soon. I was just restless even if my body was tired.

I turned so my face was facing the window now. It was completely dark except for the moon light shining through my curtains.

She was so damn clever. She was outsmarting me.

I had _almost_ thought she was sweet girl –a bit-.

I was wrong.

She was downright evil and hated me. I knew why she hated me but to this point?

I groaned, turning around so I was now facing the wall.

I closed my eyes and replayed our talk for one more time.

_She frowned as she tried unsuccessfully to pry my phone but she calmed down and a weird smile overtook her features. "Look, don't you think it will be a little weird if you post a video in my room with you in it at midnight?" I looked at her and I heard a click. She had taken a picture of me with her phone._

_She had me._

_I put my phone away "Fine, what do you propose then?"_

_I looked down at her and she had this smirk on her face that made me freeze._

_It was my smirk_

_This wasn't good._

It had been a rhetorical question, thinking she wasn't going to take it seriously even though I knew that with that picture she had me in her mercy. I had the video of her in her pajamas but that would only damage her little, but that picture of me would damage my whole reputation.

_She hummed lowly and I swear the hairs of my neck stood. She still had that Cooper worthy smirk on her face; it looked so weird on her. Usually she wears that happy I-love-everybody- smile._

"_I know that this picture means a lot to you" She folded her arms._

_I scoffed "Please, I'm not the one in the bear pajamas" I pointed at her._

_She rolled her eyes "I'm not the stalker Edward wannabe"_

_I gasped. How dare she compare me with that sparkling fairy! "What the hell? I don't stalk you! I search for information" I pointed out. It was no use though; I knew I sounded un-Chad like._

_She frowned "Right, and that isn't stalking" She said sarcastically._

_Then she turned around and sat on the end of her bed. My eyes followed her movements closely._

_I folded my arms and leaned against the wall boringly "I'm not an Edward wannabe in the first place because I am not hopelessly in love with you like you would like to" I smirked. _

_She gasped but I interrupted her before she could talk "I should go, it's late and you are boring" I drawled before opening the window._

"_Wait! I have a proposal Cooper, I haven't forgotten" She stood up._

_Crap. My distracting method didn't work._

_I sighed and leaned back to face her. "I hope is not marriage because I would hate to disappoint you" I smirked "Actually, I could care less if you get disappointed or not"_

_She just rolled her eyes with a small smile. Did I just make her smile? _

_I stared at her intently waiting for her to say something._

"_Look, the video you took about me might humiliate me but it won't really destroy me" She paced in front of me. "However the picture I took of you in a girl's room with pink stuff, in the middle of the night with many fluff animals as a background and—"_

_I walked towards her and held her shoulders still. Her pacing was making me dizzy "I get it, go straight to the point will you Munroe?"_

_She nodded. I continued to stare but she didn't say anything._

_Then I noticed my hands were still on her shoulders. I immediately drew back._

"_That picture would really destroy your reputation" She said softly._

_I looked past her shoulder and suddenly I had an epiphany. I was saved! "I could just say I was in a girl's room doing business" I smirked at her trying to get my point. She made a disgusted face. It was funny how her nose scrunched "and you can't say it was in your room because then everyone would think you are a…" I waggled my eyebrows suggestively._

"_You are disgusting!" _

_I chuckled "But you understood exactly what I tried to say so you are no different either Munroe" I walked closer to her "I suggest we all forget this night ever happened, it's the best" I turned around to leave_

"_We can't, because I have just recorded everything" She whispered._

_My eyes widened._

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

_I turned around again to face her "What?" _

_She nodded "You heard me and lower your voice unless you want to be discovered"_

_I pressed my lips in a tight line._

"_So, do you want to hear my proposal or not?"_

_She was evil. Sweet Munroe girl was evil._

"_Fine"_

"_Fine" She smirked again. "So, I propose you erase me from your list—"_

"_You know I can't" I hissed "It's my reputation, if I erase you from the list or you show that picture, it will have the same consequences!" I whispered yelled. _

_She narrowed her eyes and stared at me. "But I don't want to be on your list!"_

"_I'm telling you, let's forget this night ever happened" I said exasperated._

_She shook her head "No! There has to be a way you can erase me from that list"_

_I sighed "What? Pretend you are my lost sister?" I said mockingly. _

_I looked at her. Her nose was scrunching up in that funny way again "Fine, don't erase me from your stupid list" She sighed_

_My list wasn't stupid!_

"_But" I knew there was a catch. She stared at me with a simple smile. "You have to agree to be nice towards me from now on, that means no snarky remarks and" She paused. I just stared at her patiently. Her petition didn't seem that bad but it would be hard to be nice to her "I want to meet your family"_

_I suddenly lost my balance and almost fell. She said what? I could feel that my beautiful jaw touched the floor. _

_Why in the world she wanted to meet my family?_

"_Why?" I managed to say. My throat was suddenly dry and my balance was wobbly._

_Why my family? Did she know I never took friends home to meet my mother? Or my father?_

_She smirked again, my smirk. "I have my reasons"_

_I tried to gain composure again. What was she playing at?_

"_So, do we have a deal?" She stretched her hand for me to shake. _

_I coughed "Only if you promise not to show that picture to anyone, I will play my part and I will try to be nice only in public" It was my best offer. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't go with other's plans. _

_She nodded eagerly and I shook her hand._

_Her hand was soft and small. It was so tiny compared to mine._

"_We have a deal then" She said._

I buried my head in the pillow.

What had I gotten into?

* * *

><p>I tossed in bed all night. The talk with Chad played in my head over and over again.<p>

This night had been my acting performance. Normal Sonny would never do something like that, something so barbaric like blackmail.

But desperate times call for desperate measures.

I didn't end winning anything though. I was still on that list and I wouldn't show the picture if he kept his promise. Unlike Chad or other people, I keep promises.

I sighed.

Chad looked totally flabbergasted when I told him I wanted to meet his family.

I didn't find joy in meeting his parents but I wanted to know for some odd and strange reason what Chad's background was. I wanted to find the reason why he behaved the way he did. I know I might sound cheesy but I didn't understand him. He was very unpredictable sometimes and then he would be the most predictable person in the world. He was also a bully.

Why was he a bully? He would easily have gotten a nice reputation with his… his you know, qualities.

Like what? Well… He is… fair looking.

I won't say he is more than that because I won't.

Besides his looks, he _can_ be charming when he wants to and if you take off all those nasty flaws from him like his big ego, he is actually somewhat decent.

I buried my head in the pillow.

I just wanted to find out who he was but I was regretting it now.

I groaned in agony.

I was supposed to go tomorrow –today since it was 2 am- for dinner.

I had just buried myself in more trouble.

And only because I wanted to know who was Chad Dylan Cooper.

What had I gotten into?

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? This chapter was a bit of a filler I think xD So Sonny isn't as bad as Chad thinks is... she isn't as sweet either.. oh well. <strong>

**Chad: The Zombie is napping, so you better review or he will wake up! I'll give you a kiss in reward *Smiles***

**Do it for a Chad Kiss! :D**


	10. Chapter 9 Friendly Hang Out

Hi people! Sorry I haven't updated but school is killing me... i'll update my other story soon too :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapters and thank you all for your amazing reviews :)

Disclaimer: IDNTOWNSWAC

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Friendly Hang Out<strong>

The day was dark even though it was only 1pm. It was still raining heavily and there would echo a thunder every now and then.

It was Saturday and on Saturdays you are supposed to go out, enjoy the fresh air and sun instead of hanging in your house with nothing to do but sleep. We already have school for that, don't we?

I put on a brown sweater that would keep me warm and a scarf. I wasn't planning on going out but I got cold very easily.

I walked to my window and spied Chad's house.

His room was lit and I could see his shadow.

How did I know it was his room?

Well, who else would have stickers of some old cartoons and his name on the window glass? They were kind of old, maybe he had put them there when he was younger and they would leave a mark if he tried to take them off.

I smiled while I read some of the name of the stickers.

Hey Arnold, Spiderman, Batman… but others had been written on with dark ink. Maybe he was now too ashamed of having them.

I chuckled and turned around rubbing my arms for warmth.

I was bored out of my mind. I wanted to do something, anything.

My mom was at a friend's and well, I didn't have friends now. Addie didn't exactly count, so yeah, I was abandoned by society.

Also, I was going to see Chad tomorrow because he said it suited his mom better therefore I had nothing to do today.

My cell phone rang and I picked up without seeing the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sonny"

My eyes widened and suddenly I felt my face warm.

"Oh, um, Hello Sean"

Smooth Sonny, really smooth. I hopped I didn't sound too serious.

"So, are you home?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, why?"

I twirled with my hair and waited anxiously for his answer. Was he going to ask me out? I wanted to jump in excitement.

"Well, I'm going to the movies in an hour with some friends and I wanted to know if you wanted to come along"

I felt my heart fall. So it was a friendly hang out. I sighed. Well, at least I could get out of this house and be with Sean. I smiled at the thought.

"Sure!"

"Awesome, so, we'll meet in half-an-hour in the Jackson Mall"

I nodded eagerly but then I noticed he wouldn't see me.

"Of course, I'll see you there!"

I hung the phone and smiled for so long that my cheeks hurt.

* * *

><p>I closed the door behind me and locked it. I clapped in excitement, nothing was going to ruin this afternoon.<p>

I heard a slam at my right. I turned around and saw Chad locking his house as well. His hair was falling nicely over his forehead and he was wearing his typical brown jacket with a blue sweater underneath.

I had to give him credit. He knew how to dress and make it look good.

I shook my head. I should look at more important stuff than Chad.

I wondered where he was going though.

I secured the scarf around my neck and walked towards the taxi cab that had been waiting for me for at least five minutes. I saw Chad from the corner of my eye and he was either just ignoring me or hadn't noticed me at all.

I huffed. I didn't care if he didn't see me anyway.

"Hello!" I smiled while I got in the cab.

The man just greeted me back and I told him where I was going.

This was going to be an incredible day.

* * *

><p>The mall was crowded and I could barely move between the people. It seemed that a lot of the people had chosen to come because in a rainy day there wasn't much to do if you wanted to do something other than staying at home.<p>

"Sorry" I kept muttering while I bumped into people and vice versa.

I untied my scarf hopping to catch more air. The air was hot and clammy.

There were so many people walking the opposite way I was that I one step forward meant two step back. I huffed in frustration. I would never be there on time.

I could see the big schedule of the movie theater but there were many people outside of it making line or waiting just like me.

Then I felt someone grab my elbow and drag me. I tried to jerk it off but it was a strong hold.

I turned to see the person and it was no other but Chad.

"What are you doing Cooper?" I narrowed my eyes.

He rolled his eyes "What do you think?" He kept dragging me until we stopped. Then he let go as if I had burned him and he cleaned his hand on his pants. "I'm still waiting for a thank you" He drawled.

"What are you talking about?"

He sighed and threw his head back and groaned. "You know what? Forget it"

I was confused, what was he talking about "I don't understand"

He snickered "Of course you don't"

"You don't have to be so rude about it" I snapped and folded my arms.

"There you are guys! We have been waiting for you" A voice said. That voice that made me smile.

"Sean!" I smiled and hugged him. His green eyes were sparkling and he was wearing a bright yellow turtle neck. Behind him there was another guy and two more girls.

"What do you mean you have been waiting _us_? Did you invite her too?" Chad pointed at me with a face of disgust. I flinched but then I ignored him.

Sean shrugged "Yeah I did man" He then looked at me "Sonny this is Ryan, Sarah and Megan" He pointed at the three people behind him. They seemed nice.

"Hi" Said Sarah. She had brown hair like mine but her eyes were dark blue. She was locking hands with Ryan so I supposed they were a couple.

Megan just nodded at me in acknowledgement and continued to text whoever she was texting.

I just stood there awkwardly next to Sean while we waited in line for the ticket booth.

* * *

><p>I stood behind Sean and Munroe. She seemed uncomfortable which made me feel good and Sean was wearing that awful turtle neck. Was he wanting to look like that bird from Sesame Street?<p>

I was still mad at Sean for inviting Munroe. He knows I don't like her, so why does he invite her?

I looked at Sarah and Ryan kissing and shuddered. They are such a sickly sweet couple and that isn't a compliment. Can't they be without each other for at least a minute? Please!

Megan had finished texting her friend and was now looking around.

I don't see what Sean sees in Megan. She is nice and good looking but her personality is just so… weak. If I ever said something bad to her she would instantly cry. She wasn't like Munroe, who could keep up with my bickering and my insults. She would fight back instead of crying which was a relief. That was made Munroe… be Munroe.

I shook my head. Did I just compliment Munroe or what? No, I was just comparing personalities.

Whatever, I was not going to get confused over some stupid mental argument.

I stood next to Megan. I wasn't going to start a conversation with her, I didn't feel like talking.

Instead I observed Sean and Munroe make small talk. Her nose was as red as a tomato and her cheeks too. I chuckled, she looked like a reindeer. She also avoided looking Sean in the eyes to often.

I narrowed my eyes. There was something going on here but what?

Munroe eventually felt my gaze and looked at me but then her eyes were pure fire. _Not_ the good fire.

I waggled my eyebrows in a way that I was sure it would irritate her.

Her lips curled down and she turned to look at Sean, her back at me.

I frowned.

She is supposed to keep looking at me or at least trying to bring up a fight or something!

Sean leaned down to whisper something in her ear making her giggle.

What was so funny?

I leaned back in the wall waiting for them to buy the tickets. I was getting bored out of my mind.

I felt a gentle poke in my arm.

"Chad, we are ready" Megan said.

I yawned "Right, what are we going to watch?"

"The Muppets!" Munroe's perky voice echoed in my ear.

I chocked. Literally.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked while Munroe patted my back with unnecessary strength.

"Why would I joke about this?" She raised her eyebrows innocently.

She knew that sickly couple wouldn't mind and Sean didn't really care, neither Megan. She knew that I would mind thought.

"You are doing this on purpose aren't you?" I muttered through gritted teeth.

She shrugged "I don't know what you mean"

I leaned down, our noses almost touching "You know perfectly what I mean" Her brown eyes stared at me intently. They were a nice chocolate brown and her nose which touched mine for a second was cold. We kept staring at each other. Her brown eyes like brownies.

I was suddenly and randomly hungry.

_What the hell?_

"You have bad breath" Sonny wrinkled her nose and leaned away.

I could see her smirk though and closed my mouth.

I did not have bad breath! I blew on my hand just in case and smelled my breath. It was good.

I caught up with the group and leaned down to whisper just one thing to Munroe.

"You think your plan is good right? But don't worry, you are going to enjoy the movie for children as much as I will" I leaned back with a smirk in my face while I relished in her reaction.

* * *

><p>Not my best chapter... oh well, Like it? Hate it? REVIEW PLEASE! :D<p> 


	11. Chapter 10 Shut Up

**Another Quick update because I finally am having less homework and because you guys deserve it :) Thank you for reviewing! You are AWESOME! :D**

**Disclaimer: IDONTOWNSWAC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Shut Up<strong>

We were halfway through the movie and I was going nuts. I have never liked the Muppets. They are just dumb.

Sean was laughing. Megan was… being Megan (boring) and the couple… well, I'd rather don't look at them right now.

Munroe had been laughing at first like everyone else, now she had gone quiet, too quiet.

I looked down at her and saw that her eyelids were closed. She looked exactly the same when I broke into her room. She looked peaceful and… cute? I guess…

She was somewhat decent when she didn't talk or bicker that much but then, she wouldn't be Munroe.

"She seems tired" Sean mumbled.

I nodded stiffly.

"Why don't you take her home?"

My eyes widened and I jumped in my seat.

"Are you insane dude? First you invite her, second you know I hate her and third you want me to take her home?" I hissed dangerously low.

Sean relaxed back in his seat "You don't dislike her as much as you think you do bro, besides, you are her only ride home even if neither of you want it, it's late and a cab is not precisely safe at this time. I would love to take her but I have Megan and the happy couple" He pointed at the two shadows in the corner.

I rolled my eyes. Also, it was obvious that Sean wanted to spend some 'quality' time with Megan.

I sighed. He was right, about the cab part, not the other.

As much as I hate Munroe, I don't want to feel guilty if she suddenly goes missing.

I shuddered.

"Alright" I mumbled.

"Shut up!" Someone in the cinema hissed at us.

I glared at the dark. No one shuts up at Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Chad" Sean mumbled as a warning. He knew me too well. Damn.

I sighed. There was still an hour of this movie and I was feeling sleepy already.

I nudged at Munroe but she just stirred.

Her mouth was half-open. I chuckled. It would be funny if she started to drool. I grabbed some popcorn but then I had an idea.

I started aiming the popcorn to her mouth and one actually got stuck in it. I bit my cheeks so I wouldn't laugh out loud.

She looked so funny. Like a pig but instead of the apple in her mouth, she had popcorn!

"Chad, stop being a child and wake her up" Sean smiled. He found Munroe's situation funny too but he was trying to be the 'mature guy'. I snorted. Sean was more immature than me at some stuff.

"Munroe wake up" I nudged her harder.

She stirred and mumbled nonsense stuff before waking up.

"Wha…?" She blinked lazily and yawned, the popcorn falling of her mouth.

"Good night sleepy head" I mumbled.

Her eyes widened and she looked around. "Where am I? Did you kidnap me?" She gasped.

I chuckled "You are not worth to kidnap Munroe and no, you are still watching a movie you chose"

She groaned lowly and sat straight.

"Come on, let's go"

"Where? And why would I go with you?" She grimaced.

"Silence kids!" Someone else hissed at us.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go outside to talk alright?" I hissed at Munroe, who just shrugged and followed me outside while muttering 'sorry' to the people.

Munroe kept rubbing her eyes once we were outside the room. The bright light didn't let her sight get better. I tapped my foot waiting for her to pay attention to me.

"So, what do you want?" She drawled lazily.

I wanted to chuckle at her tired expression. "I'm taking you home" I said bluntly.

"What?"

This girl was or either slow or dense. "I'm taking you home" I said slowly like if I was talking to a one year old.

A pretty blonde walked by and eyed me. I winked at her and naturally she blushed.

"You are disgusting" Munroe folded her arms and rubbed her arms. She was probably cold. Too bad then

"Disgusting? Have you seen in the mirror lately?" I smirked while her face turned red.

"I would have if they hadn't broken at your sight first" She retorted.

I raised my eyebrows. She was good.

"Not bad Munroe, you have wit, who would have thought?"

She smiled "And who would have thought you had a brain?" She smirked.

"Look, let's go home" I turned to leave but she grabbed my elbow to stop me.

"What about the others?"

"Sean is going to give a ride to the others because they live close by and he wouldn't let you go on a cab alone so he insisted I take you"

"Oh" Munroe mumbled, walking now in front of me, her gaze on the floor.

What happened? Did I say something wrong?

I shrugged. Who cares?

* * *

><p>I walked in front of Chad, my gaze fixed on the floor. I felt disappointed. I had thought Sean would take me home but then it didn't matter that much because Chad said he couldn't. He had been worried about my safety though.<p>

That had made me feel warm and showed me Sean cared about me. But then, Chad was taking me home because he was forced too, not because he wanted to. I shrugged. He hated me anyway but for a second I thought he had a good intention.

"Munroe wait up!" Chad jogged to catch up with me.

We were already outside in the parking lot. The air was a lot colder and even with my scarf and sweaters on, I was cold.

Chad didn't seem to mind the cold; he looked comfortable with his jacket and his blue sweater that made his eyes a bit shinier. They didn't sparkle though. They never did.

"Why are you in a hurry?" He drawled while we walked to his… wait, on what were we going home?

"Are we going in a car?" I mumbled, careful not to stutter with the cold air that chilled me to the bone.

Chad just chuckled "Of course not, we are going in my motorcycle" He pointed at his Ducati which wasn't too far away "Are you scared of the cold air?"

I shook my head "Of course not!" But I kept rubbing my arms which proved I was lying.

Chad just smirked and grabbed his helmet once we reached the parking place.

There was only one helmet though.

"Wait, you have one helmet?" My voice came out shaky but I didn't care. I didn't want to die.

"Of course, I don't want my hair get messy because of the wind" Chad said slowly as if I was stupid.

"You know what I mean" I stated.

He rolled his eyes "No Munroe, I don't have another helmet" He ran a hand through his blonde locks and leaned on his motorcycle.

"Bu-but"

"You'll be fine" Chad stated, looking bored.

I wanted to hit him or hurt him right now. He looked so relaxed and sure of himself. What if he wasn't right? What if I died by suddenly falling of the motorcycle or something?

"Hop in" He patted the back of the seat. He was already on the motorcycle, waiting for me.

He was also wearing the helmet. Bastard

I tried to take what dignity I had left tonight and I hopped on the motorcycle, careful not to fall.

"Good girl" He said cheerfully. "Now wrap your arms around my waist tightly and don't let go" He said in a warning tone.

"Don't you mean, 'hug'?" I asked innocently relishing on the grimace on his face.

"No" He said and just when I had secured my arms around his waist, he turned on the engine and began to drive.

I suppressed a yelp when the chill air hit me. It was colder and I tried as hard as I could not to tremble.

I buried my face on Chad's back. Firstly because I was getting dizzy and second, even though I'm ashamed to admit it, he was warm and comfy.

I kept hearing the buzz of the cars and the people passing.

"Munroe" He muttered loud enough that I could hear him.

"Yes?"

He kept looking at straight but for a second he looked back at me "You, never mind"

I frowned "Tell me"

We came close to a store where he stopped. I looked around; we still had a five minute ride home.

He grabbed my hands which were tightly wrapped around his torso and he unclasped them softly and hopped out of the bike.

I just followed him with my gaze and wrapped the arms around my torso for more warmth.

He took off his brown jacket, leaving him in only his blue sweater and walked towards me.

"Here" He threw the jacket at my face.

I looked at him puzzled.

"Well? Put it on! You are freezing!" He exclaimed.

"Um, why?" I asked. I sounded stupid. Why did I say that? I put on the jacket nevertheless and it was very warmth. It was comfy and smelled heavily off him.

He hopped in the bike again "It's uncomfortable to feel your ice arms around my torso you know? Besides, when you tremble, you make me tremble, then the bike trembles as well and we could crash" He said coolly.

I wrapped my arms around his torso again, not feeling cold anymore "Thank you" I mumbled.

"I still hate you though" He muttered while turning on the engine.

I giggled "Shut up and take me home"

Even though I didn't see him, I knew he was smiling "Nobody make's Chad Dylan Cooper shut up" He said out loud.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

He was right, nobody made Chad Dylan shut up, but me.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Chad isn't that bad... right? He is still a jerk most of the time though. So there, you had a somewhat- Channy moment :P Review Review and I'll update sooner :)<br>**


	12. Chapter 11 Mind Reading

**Hi! I finally updated :) Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter :) Were awesome thansk! I know this chapter might me short but I have the next one already written and I'll update soon :D So, review review and enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: IDONTOWNSWACLEAVEMEALONE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Mind Reading<br>**

I woke just in time to get ready. Today was Monday, a fresh new day for a fresh new week.

I yawned and dragged myself out of bed. I was supposed to meet Chad's parents yesterday but he had called and said that it had to be postponed for next week, which meant this Saturday.

That was fine by me.

I opened my wardrobe to find his brown jacket staring back at me. How should I give it back to him? He always wore it, either the brown or the black jacket.

I was still surprised he had let me wear it in the first place. Maybe he was right that I could make us crash with all the trembling.

I shrugged and grabbed the jacket to toss it on the bed so I wouldn't forget it to take it school today.

But what would I do? Just stand in front of him with a whole class looking and give him his jacket?

Unlikely

Then what? Catch him up before he left to school?

Impossible, he always arrived late to school and I had a perfect assistance record.

I rubbed my temples. There had to be a way.

I just couldn't give it to him in front of many people but I wouldn't keep it either because he would kill me if I didn't give him back his jacket.

I sighed.

After I got dressed, I folded the jacket neatly and put it away in my bag pack. I still had half an hour to go to school so better make use of my sparing time. I had an idea.

"Good Morning mom!" I waved at her and grabbed an apple.

"Come honey, let's have breakfast" My mom said, reading the newspaper.

I bit the apple "Sorry mom, I have to go"

"But you have to eat something!" My mom exclaimed, dropping the newspaper on the table.

I rolled my eyes "I'm eating the apple see?" I waved it in the air "Besides, I will eat something else in the way"

My mom narrowed her eyes "But it's still early, what do you have to do?"

I blushed and tried my best not to pitch my voice "Um, I have to meet with a friend… with Addie, I told her I would help her with some project"

My mom seemed to buy it and her face was relieved "Alright, have fun"

I laughed and opened the front door "As if I could" I muttered, closing the door behind me.

I glanced at my watch. It was seven o'clock; class didn't start before 8 so I had spare time.

The air smelled like rain. I loved the smell of rain. It was fresh and it relaxed me.

I walked to Chad's home slowly. I didn't want to see his face so early in the morning but I had to. It was the less embarrassing way to give him his jacket back.

I was finally in front of his door. I didn't want to knock. What if I woke up someone?

I frowned. He had to be awake already right? He had to go to school after all.

I knocked twice. I waited silently with my gaze settled on the door.

Then it opened and Chad came in full view. He was wearing a white V-cut t-shirt and pajama pants. His hair was a bit disheveled but it was obvious he had tried to comb it recently to open the door.

He grimaced when he saw me. I guess he was expecting a cute newspaper girl or something "What do you want Munroe?" He yawned and leaned on the door frame. There were bags under his eyes and he looked really tired.

"Um… I came to give you this. I didn't think you would want me to give it to you at school" I took out his jacket from my bag pack.

Chad narrowed his eyes and grabbed his jacket hastily. Then, he examined it cautiously.

What? Did he think I would put a bomb in it?

"Not a bomb, but something dangerous perhaps" He drawled.

I blushed "Did I say it out loud?" I gasped. Double metal face palm please.

Chad chuckled and tried on his jacket "No, I can read minds" He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and poked at him softly on his chest which was hard…

"Hey!" Chad exclaimed, but he was smiling.

I turned around and sat on the bench. He had closed the door behind him and was now leaning against the wall "I have always wanted to read minds you know? But it would have to have a switch otherwise it would be tiring to read minds all the time" I said.

He shrugged nonchalantly with a smirk on his face "I already know what people think about me, so I don't need to read minds"

I raised my eyebrows so high that they must have disappeared "Really? Then what do I think about you?" He was so arrogant.

He turned to look at me with his blue eyes piercing mine "That I'm annoying, frustrating and that I irritate you but—"I closed my mouth when I was about to agree with him "You also think I'm good looking but are afraid to admit it and you don't hate me as much as you do"

"That's not true! I don't hate you at all" I frowned. His eyes widened. I guess he wasn't expecting that "It's true that I don't like you much but I don't hate you"

He was staring at me intently.

I blushed under his gaze. It was so intent and intimidating. "You might be what your reputation says but that doesn't make you who you say you are, at least I don't think so" I shrugged and stood up. "Well, I have to go; I don't want to be late for school"

Chad stood up with me as well "Don't want to be late for school uh? Surprising" He muttered. He was now avoiding eye contact and was scratching the back of his neck. Something I have never seen him doing. His smooth demeanor was gone and instead, there was an awkward Chad instead. Weird.

"Yeah, that's what I said" I pressed my lips in a tight line "By the way Cooper, you are not as good looking as you think you are" I smirked, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

His jaw fell to the floor but he recomposed quickly "Keep saying that Munroe" He crossed his arms over his chest while I descended down the stairs to his lawn.

I had to stifle a giggle once I looked at him properly. Now, with those pajama bottoms and a jacket, he looked ridiculous however, Chad Dylan Cooper could make it look good somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know it's short. But it had some Channy right? Give me credit! Grr... lol Don't worry, I will update soon :) But first REVIEW! :D<strong>


	13. Chapter 12 The Smell

**I updated soon :D And this chapter is longer than last one :D Thanks for your reviews! :D 103 reviews? Wow! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer : IDON'TOWNSWAC!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Smell<strong>

I was already seated in class. The bell would ring anytime now and some students were still coming. There was an available seat beside me but I wouldn't have to worry about having a partner. Nobody was sitting with me and Chad would be late the first hour as always.

I yawned and closed my eyes when the bell finally rang. I could hear people still walking or jogging to go to their seats before the teacher came in.

"Good Morning Munroe"

My eyes opened immediately. I knew that voice.

"Cooper?" I turned around and saw Chad smirking. He wasn't looking at me but at the board. His blonde hair was gently brushed and he was wearing the same thing I saw him in this morning, except he was now wearing jeans instead of pajama bottoms.

"Hello Class" Miss Whitt sat on her chair with a big plastic smile on her face. "Well, Mr. Cooper, what a pleasure to finally see you here"

Chad leaned back on his chair with that infamous smirk of his "I know it is" He was shameless.

Some people in the class snickered while Miss Whitt turned bright red.

"Let's start" She said, her back turned while she wrote something on the board.

"That was mean" I whispered.

Chad smirked "So?"

"Is not something to be proud of" I muttered while I opened my book. A lock of hair fell down my forehead. I tucked it in my ear.

Chad just mimicked my movements poorly. He was so immature but I had to stifle a laugh.

The class fell silent with some students whispering nothings here and there.

"Munroe?"

"Um?"

"What did you put on this jacket?"

I frowned and glanced at his jacket "Nothing why?"

"It smells… different"

I frowned. Then realization dawned on me "What kind of different?"

Chad leaned down to smell his jacket "A good different… I guess"

I smiled but he couldn't see my expression because there was a curtain of hair blocking him from seeing my face "Well, I just put it in my wardrobe for a night but I didn't wash it or anything"

There was a thick silence "Are you saying that… this smells like _you_?"

I smirked "Maybe"

He shifted his position, a bit uncomfortable. "I don't think so; the jacket actually smells decent unlike you"

I felt my nostrils flare "What are you implying" I gritted my teeth.

Chad smirked. "What do you want me to imply?" He waggled his eyebrows. He took off his jacket, leaving him with only his t-shirt. "So much better now"

"Are you always this stupid, or are you making a special effort today?" I couldn't resist insulting him. How did he do it? How did he make my blood boil and turn me into someone I'm not? How did he bring the worst of me?

Chad chuckled "Me? Stupid? Of course not, I'm just lowering my intellectual capacity to yours"

I clenched my first. I could feel them just around his throat squeezing it.

"Miss Munroe, Mr. Cooper, pay attention!" The teacher shouted. "So, what blood type is a universal receiver?"

I looked around. It seemed nobody knew the answer. I raised my hand "AB professor"

"Excellent, at least someone is paying attention in class"

I smiled in satisfaction.

"Nerd" Chad whispered.

I just ignored him. I wanted to test his persistence. I just hoped my tolerance would be huge as well.

"What? You can't think of a come back? Or did your brain finally collapse? Wait… you never had one in the first place" He smirked.

I felt my left eye tick. I grabbed my pencil with a little more force than necessary.

He snickered and ran a hand through his hair blonde locks. "That's new. Munroe not talking"

"Oh shut up" I hissed at him, threatening him with my pencil.

He raised one blonde eyebrow and his blue eyes had a glint. Then he chuckled and just shut up.

* * *

><p>It was so much fun to tease her. I enjoyed the way she would focus only on me and how her brown eyes would stare at me intently with that fire that could burn everything. I didn't precisely enjoy that her eyes were those of murder but it was fun nonetheless. She was one of the few girls… no, the only one that would stand up to me. Most girls wouldn't.<p>

Also, I had thought she hated me. She had all the reasons to hate me. I tease her; I target her on my list and blackmail her. Let's not forget that I have said I hate her and dislike her openly.

Then why doesn't she hate me?

Sean told me she is a good person, too good perhaps. Well, with me she isn't much but she is… nice I guess. When she isn't bickering or talking too much of course.

"Dude?"

I shook my head and turned to look at who was talking to me.

"Oh, hey Sean, sup?" I frowned. We were already in the third hour of class? Time does fly. Thankfully, the teacher was absent so it was a free period.

He shrugged, chewing his pencil. "Nothing much, just stupid math teacher that sent us homework"

I chuckled "Well, she didn't send me anything"

He sent me a glare "That's because she is scared of you"

"She should be" I smirked, leaning back on the chair and propping up my feet on the table. "So, anything interesting happened when I left with Munroe?"

Sean stared at his book "Not really, I think I got friend zoned dude"

I almost chocked. "Seriously?"

He nodded sadly. "Yeah, I finally gathered the courage to ask her out when she suddenly comes and says 'Thanks for inviting me, you're such a good friend'" He did a poor imitation of Megan's voice.

I bit my cheeks so I wouldn't laugh "Yeah, I think that's the friendzone, I wish I could help you but haven't been there ever"

He glared at me "You are not helping me"

"Am I supposed to? You are not a girl, stop whining. I seriously don't know what you see in Megan. She is too quiet and calm. She doesn't have a strong personality. If I wanted to date someone like her, I would find millions"

Sean rolled his eyes "She is very sweet and nice; we have a lot in common. You don't know her. Anyway, you need someone that can keep up with your attitude" He laughed.

I slapped the back of his head "Why don't you date Munroe? Didn't you say she was sweet and nice? At least she has wit"

Sean raised his eyebrows high "Wit?"

I wrinkled my nose. I hated to admit it. At least she wasn't present. "Yeah. She has some. Why don't you date her?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes "Sonny is nice and calm but she needs someone who is her opposite. She is very smart and witty. I'm just not her type and I'm not attracted to her"

I snorted. "So basically, you are saying you want a version of Munroe who is dumb?"

"No, I want Megan"

I didn't understand him. Why would he like Megan? Her personality was so… not challenging. Not my type.

"Fine go after her" I drawled.

"Dude, didn't you hear that I said I was friend zoned?

I glanced at Sean by the corner of my eye. He seemed desperate. He must like this girl badly "Alright, I'll help you. Meet me tonight at my house. Six o'clock sharp"

Sean smiled so wide that I thought he was going to explode. "Thanks man!"

I rolled my eyes. He had to thank heavens he had someone like me, someone who was capable of wooing women and knew how to.

I supported my head over my arms, trying to have a short nap. I inhaled heavily. It smelled like her.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Review :D<strong>

**Zombie: Dear Readers, I'm on vacation, please review or when I come back, I'll eat your brains** **or Channy's brains. You choose :)**


	14. Chapter 13 The Help

**Thanks for your reviews guys :) I never thought this story would have such a huge welcoming... I'm happy you like it :D So, enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SWAC a'ight?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The Help<strong>

"Chaddypoo!" A whiny voice exclaimed. Not again the harpy.

"Fu…" I muttered lowly, rubbing my forehead.

"What did you say honey?" She asked, wrapping her arms around my neck. I tried to shrug her off but she had a strong hold on me. Kill me now

"Nothing, what do you want?" I glared at her. Her black hair was suffocating me. Couldn't she make a ponytail or something?

She tried to hug me as closer to her as she could. I knew she was wearing a very revealing t-shirt but I'm not attracted to easy girls.

Okay… I am sometimes. I'm a _guy_ but… not her. She is just so… slutty. I prefer to date girls with more class and glamour. Or at least decency

"Nothing" She whispered in my ear "Just some quality time with you"

I unwrapped her arms around my neck "Sorry but, my time is too valuable to be wasting it" She gasped outraged and walked away pretending she had some dignity.

What a joke.

I sighed. Finally she was gone.

I needed help to get rid of her but how? Sean didn't know how. He just laughed anyway. My other friends? Well, they weren't trustable and they had tried as much as they could to get Madeleine to be with them.

There wasn't a single smart person in this whole school or planet that could help me with this problem.

I toyed with my food. It looked like smashed brains. Couldn't they serve something more eatable? Like a lobster for example. That would be good and tasty

"You shouldn't play with your food"

Her voice was so recognizable. I turned around and took in her figure. She was wearing simple jeans, a stupid red sweater with a kitty face and a white scarf. I glared at her. Didn't she know the meaning of fashion?

She was standing behind me.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Munroe"

"I gave it anyway Cooper" I twisted my neck to see her better.

"Sit down; I can't keep looking at you, you are giving me neck pain"

She smirked. God, not my smirk again. I shuddered "Why are you looking in the first place?" Then she walked away.

I narrowed my eyes. Was that supposed to be an insult, comeback or was she flirting with me?

Flirting? Nah

I chuckled. As I said, she had wit.

Hmm… that meant she was smart.

But I couldn't ask for her help. She was the enemy, she was my target and I… disliked her. Fine, I didn't hate her.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. I had to deal with Sean's love life and mine's. Is not as if I didn't have any luck in that department, on the contrary, I could get any girl I wanted but Madeleine was a pain in the butt.

I had tried almost everything. I had told her I didn't like her, that I had a girlfriend, that I was interested in someone else and many other tactics.

What else could I do?

Think like a girl?

My eyes widened. Of course, I needed a girl's mind and opinion and there was only one person who could help.

* * *

><p>The day had been calm, except for Chad trying to annoy me and some other kids mocking me because I sat alone.<p>

I understood that I was on that stupid list but I never thought other people could be cruel because they didn't want to be on the list either. They tried to get Chad's sympathy by being cruel to me.

Thankfully, Chad usually ignored them.

"Hey Munroe, so poor you can't pay a ride home?"

I internally groaned. Was he everywhere?

"What do you want Cooper?"

He was riding his Ducati really slowly. He shrugged. "Nothing really, I'm just bored and you just appeared" His eyes were covered by the helmet. The glass was really thick and dark.

"So?"

"So? You are entertaining"

I laughed humorlessly. "I'm a clown now?"

He smiled sweetly "Just noticed?"

I felt the need to hit him with my bag pack but he could accelerate any time he wanted so it would be wasted energy.

"Hope in"

My eyes widened and I secured the scarf around my neck "What?"

He rolled his eyes and stopped his motorcycle "I'm taking you home"

I narrowed my eyes "How do I know this isn't a trap for your prank?"

He huffed and took off his helmet, shaking his blonde locks. "Because I can't do anything else while I ride a motorcycle and second, I'm trying to be nice" He whispered the last words.

"Why?"

Why was he trying to be nice to me? Hadn't we agreed to be nice only in public? However he had been nice when we were alone too. In his own twisted way though.

He inhaled deeply "Because I need help" Mumbled

I laughed "You need what?"

"I need help" He mumbled a bit louder.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you" I said innocently.

He groaned and did a face palm "Munroe, I need help!" He shouted at me.

I laughed. His big blue eyes were as big as saucers and his cheeks had this little red color.

"What for? And why are you asking _me_?"

"I wouldn't ask for your help if it were in my power but desperate times take to desperate measures, and it won't be long I suppose"

I folded my arms "What's in it for me?"

He grimaced "I'll…" He scratched the back of his neck "I'll… I don't know…"

I narrowed my eyes. I knew exactly what I wanted and I knew he would hate it. That's why I was going to do it in the first place.

"I know" I smirked.

He shuddered. Why did he shudder every time I smirked? It was odd.

"What?" He whispered.

"I want you to call me Sonny"

He almost fell of his bike "_What?_"

"Yeah, it's reasonable don't you think? I can't ask you to take me off from that stupid list so this is the second thing you would hate the most and you can't refuse"

He made a gagging noise. I rolled my eyes. He was such a drama queen.

"Fine"

"Fine" I smiled.

"Good"

"Good"

"So are we good?" He was starting to smile a little.

"We are so good, so what do you want me to help with?"

"First of all, hope in" He patted the back of his seat and handed me the helmet.

I raised an eyebrow "You are giving me the helmet?" I asked in a disbelieving tone.

He chuckled "Of course, every one that sees this bike knows it's me but if they see a brunette girl with a helmet, they'll thing is any girl, so my reputation is safe"

I ignored his insult but glared at him nonetheless "What about Saturday? You were wearing the helmet"

"Well" He drawled "It was dark so nobody could have seen us"

I wrapped my arms around his torso after putting the helmet on "Is the _hug_ strong enough?"

He sighed heavily "Is not a hug Mun—Sonny" He grimaced as if he had just tasted something bitter.

"Oh grow up Cooper"

He… growled?

"Hold on tight"

I pressed my cheek against his jacket. Wait a minute, he was wearing the jacket!

He started driving slowly but gaining speed by the seconds.

"You are wearing the jacket again!" I shouted loud enough. The wind muffled my voice but he was still able to hear me.

"I realized the smell is… tolerable enough" I couldn't see him but I knew he was smirking. He was insufferable.

"Aren't you afraid that your Ducati will smelling like me afterwards?" I said in a challenging tone

He chuckled "No, as I said, is not that bad, is almost… nice"

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Review! :D<strong>


	15. Chapter 14 Thanks

**130 reviews? WOW. THANK YOU! :D So I updated really quick because you guys deserve it ;) Btw, i know you want Channy moments... you know, Romance and I want it too. Sometimes I just want to write them being all lovely but I can't... but don't worry, the romance will kick in sometime. Don't fret my friends. You just have to be patient :)**

**Disclaimed: I own only the plot a'ight?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Thanks<strong>

I opened the front door silently. It usually creaked very loudly.

"So… is your mother home?" Chad stepped in my house carefully as if by a movement of his, he would break anything. He was holding his jacket over his shoulder and his eyes were darting everywhere.

I gave him a puzzled look "She is at work, why?" Why would he care if she was at home?

Chad then smiled widely and tossed his jacket to the nearest couch. His whole demeanor changed and he became… the jerk he is.

"Just checking" He said, stretching his arms.

Maybe it was better my mom wasn't at home.

I glared at him "So what do you want help with?" I kept walking to the kitchen. I was feeling very hungry. I glanced at the clock. It was four o'clock; hopefully by the time my mom came he would be gone. Good. That was just perfect timing.

He sat on the stool and followed me with his eyes "First of all, do you have anything to eat? I'm starving"

I laughed "Yeah, that's what I'm searching for, I'm hungry too" I opened the fridge but there was nothing interesting. There was some jell-o though. "I have Jell-o, want some?" There were both the same flavors, lemon. My favorite

He shrugged "Sure"

I grabbed both Jell-o cups and two spoons. I sat in front of Chad and handed him the food.

"Lemon? Really Sonny? Really?" He raised one blonde eyebrow at me.

I smiled while I dug in "Really, now dig in!" I exclaimed enthusiastically. I was very hungry and the moment the jell-o entered my mouth, it was heaven.

"It's good" Chad said mouthful.

I looked at him disgusted. I swallowed "Don't you know any manners?"

Chad just smirked. He looked like a squirrel, trying to hold as much food as he could inside his mouth. Then he swallowed hard.

"Why bother with you?"

He had the nerve.

"Yes, because I'm such an alien that I wouldn't understand" I muttered sarcastically.

His blue eyes sparkled with amusement "I knew there was something weird about you, are you going to abduct me?"

"No, you are safe. Apparently Aliens have high standards" I snorted and immediately covered my mouth. It was un-lady like to snort.

Chad stared at me surprised and there was a silence creeping in but then he started smiling until he burst out laughing. His blue eyes never leaving mine "You don't have to keep up appearances with me"

"Is not because of you!" I exclaimed with emphasis in self defense. It was embarrassing, what if I wasn't with Chad but with Sean? I would never live that through "Is because I do have manners" I was blushing deep red, I could feel the hot tingle in my face.

Chad gave me one lopsided smile which made his dimples more noticeable. His dimples made me want to poke them with my fingers. "Don't worry, you look cute anyway"

I was about to retort but then I realized what he said "Excuse me?"

Chad's eyes widened as if he was a deer caught in red light "I said that you look _ugh_ anyway, duh" He took another spoonful of jell-o "You know, as if disgusting"

I narrowed my eyes but I let it go. I was sure I heard him say cute but then again, I could have heard wrong. There was no way Chad could have said I was cute.

"Right… so are you going to tell me what you need help with?"

Chad sighed and put aside the spoon and the jell-o cup "Yes" He leaned in closed and folded his arms "The thing is there is a girl"

I raised her eyebrows but Chad shot her a glare.

"You know Madeleine and I can't take it anymore. She won't leave me alone. She is stupid and clingy"

I laughed "I thought you liked your girl's stupid Chad"

He shot her a venomous look "I'm suffocating here and I think you are the only girl with a sensitive head to help me get rid of her"

I narrowed my eyes and hummed lowly "Then, why would I help you? You are miserable, isn't that good for me?"

Chad groaned "Yes, you'd love to see me miserable but guilt will gnaw at you when you know the reason I'm miserable is because you didn't help" He said dramatically.

I sighed and threw my hands in the air. She knew he was right. "Fine, haven't at least tried anything?"

Chad cradled his head between his hands "Everything. I've told her I like another girl, that' I'm not interested, that I have another girlfriend and I've even been straight forward telling her I don't want to see her face" He groaned "I don't know what to do!"

I rubbed my chin deep in thought while Chad just laid his head on the table, his gaze focused in it. He looked miserable and I couldn't say I was happy about it. I might not like him but I don't like to see people miserable and if I could help, I would.

"I got it!" I exclaimed.

Chad looked up at me quickly with hope in his eyes.

"You have been doing everything you could to avoid her but what if you do the opposite?"

Chad looked at me quizzically. "Are you nuts? You want me suicidal?"

I rolled my eyes "Can't you see? She goes after you because you are… you" He raised his eyebrows but I ignored him "But if you became the opposite she would get tired of it, its simple logic and it might work. Besides, I know you'll be miserable so it'll be a win-win situation!"

He half-smiled "So, I'll be miserable anyway?"

"Pretty much"

He stood up "You know? Is a good plan after all, I knew it was a good idea to ask for your help" He smiled that mega watt smiled that he rarely used. It improved his looks a lot.

Then he glanced at his watch "Whoa, five thirty already?"

I grabbed the spoons to put them in the sink "Got something to do?" I asked.

He nodded "Yeah, I promised Sean I would help him with his love issues" He snickered.

My eyes widened and I felt my face grow hot again "Love issues?"

"Yeah, he has fallen for a girl but has no idea how to properly ask her" Chad shrugged nonchalantly "That guy would be lost without me"

It was my time to snicker "Lost? I would think he is more romantic than you"

Chad smiled "Not really" He lowered his voice "Every single time he has dated a girl, he has needed my advice"

I shook my head. That couldn't be true. Chad a romantic? Insert a laugh here please.

"So… do you happen to know who this lucky girl is?" I asked in a bored tone. I didn't want to sound desperate.

Chad narrowed his eyes while he grabbed his jacket "Yes, why do you care?"

"I don't" I said too quickly. "I'm just curious" Chad was looking at me suspiciously.

"Right" He put his jacket on "I have to go, see you tomorrow Munroe"

I glared at him "Excuse me?"

He gave me again that lopsided smile again "I meant _Sonny_"

I smiled "Thanks but that wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear"

Chad frowned deep in thought but I knew he was just pretending. He knew very well what I wanted him to say.

I tapped my foot, waiting.

He slowly opened the front door "Nope, nothing" He shook his head

"Chad!" I shrieked.

He laughed "Fine, thank you Sonny" He smiled so widely that his dimples were showing again. And then he closed the door, disappearing.

I stared at the door for some more time and then I realized I was still smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? REVIEW REVIEW :D <strong>


	16. Chapter 15 Obvious

**Hi! I updated :) By the way, I want to say sorry about the last Chapter's grammar errors. I was sleepy when I wrote it so I dind't notice I had written in third person some parts :S Sorry again. This chapter I started writing it and when I had finished I noticed it was in third person again... all of it :/ And i wouldn't change it because it would lose sense, so I let it be. **

**Anyway, thank you for your great reviews :) And enjoy the chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SWAC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Obvious<strong>

"So, anything new?" Chad asked as he lounged on his couch and Sean rested on the floor.

They were currently drinking coke cans and eating chips while watching TV in the strangest positions. A few minutes ago Chad had been upside down until he started to get dizzy from all the blood going to his head and Sean was watching TV with his legs on the couch but his torso on the floor. There had been like this for at least two hours. It was now eight o'clock.

"We were texting a few hours ago until she had to go to piano classes. It's so fun when we text, it's as if we have texting chemistry dude" Sean said in awe, his green eyes big.

Chad wanted to face palm. Why was he friends with an idiot? "There is no such thing as texting chemistry" He said as if he was talking to a five year old. He had such a naïve friend.

Sean chuckled "There is, just wait until you are in love" He sing-songed.

Chad snickered "That's never going to happen"

Sean smirked "Of course it will, I can even imagine it. I can see you forgetting about your ego and following a girl because you love her. Don't forget that you'll be the sweetest and most romantic boyfriend ever" Sean said all this like a story teller. He even used hand expressions and all.

Chad just laughed sarcastically "Me? No way dude. Girls fall for Chad Dylan Cooper not the other way around"

"You'll see that will change"

The worst part of it was that Sean looked completely sure about it.

Chad rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He falling in love? What a joke. He could like a girl perhaps, a crush but love? No way in hell! Love made people stupid and a good example was Sean.

"Whatever. So, you came for me to help you right? Well, move your ass off from the floor and sit"

Sean grunted as he tried to stand up. Then he wobbled until he finally sat down.

"So, tell me, what's wrong?" Chad smirked.

Sean shot him a glare "You know what's wrong. I can't properly ask her because I don't know if she likes me!" He exclaimed and then hung his head low "I don't even think she does"

Chad sighed. It was obvious that Sean and Megan were lovely dovely for each other. More obvious they couldn't be.

"I'll ask you a few questions and you'll answer"

Sean snorted "What else do you do when a person asks you a question?"

Chad rolled his eyes and took a sip of his can "Does Megan look in your eyes when she talks to you?"

Sean scratched the back of his head "Not really, sometimes though but for a short moment"

"Does she laugh at your jokes?"

"Yup" Sean nodded.

Chad narrowed his eyes. Nobody could like Sean's jokes. They were lame. That only meant one thing. Megan liked Sean.

"Does she blush?"

Sean laughed "Megan blushes easily but that's because she is very white skinned and has sensitive skin"

Chad raised an eyebrow. Blushes were no coincidences.

"The answers are obvious. She likes you" Chad took another sip of his can.

Sean frowned "What? That doesn't prove anything! Other girls do the same thing like Sonny for example" He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

Chad chocked and spit the coke.

"What did you say?" He asked his voice hoarse.

Sean frowned and patted Chad's back "That the facts don't prove anything?"

Chad couldn't look at his friend. He knew the classic symptoms of a girl with a crush and that's why he had asked Sean if Megan had any of them. But Sean had just thrown a bomb over Chad's head. Sonny liked Sean?

Of course, it all made sense now. It was so damn obvious. The way she was very nice to Sean and always talked nicely about him and even defensive when they bickered.

Sonny Munroe had a crush on his best friend.

But why? Why his best friend?

Well, Sean was very nice to girls and to everyone and had been defending Sonny from him and other bullies. Of course she would develop a crush eventually. Besides, Sean was the best looking guy at school, after himself of course.

But she was going to be crushed if she found out Sean liked another girl and that kind of bothered Chad.

Only kind of

Chad recovered his voice and cleared his throat. "Forget it, now grab that phone and call Megan to ask her out"

Sean's eyes widened "What? What if she doesn't accept? Or I forget how to talk"

Chad slapped the back of Sean's head. "You won't forget how to talk and she will accept, trust me" Chad laid back on the couch. He still couldn't believe that Munroe had a crush on Sean.

Sean dialed the number and Megan instantly picked up.

"Hi Megan" Sean started to talk.

Chad was absent minded. He didn't pay attention to Sean's call. All he could think about was Sonny having a crush on Sean. Why did that irk him? Maybe it was the fact that she had fallen for his nerdy friend instead of him? No, that wasn't it. Beside the last thing he wanted was Sonny having a crush on him. It would lead to trouble.

Hell, even Sonny having a crush on Sean was trouble. Not that Chad _cared_ that she would be crushed when she found out about Sean's love interest but… if she was sad, his awesome prank wouldn't work right?. A sad Sonny is not... Sonny.

Chad rubbed his temples. He had to start planning how the prank was going to carry out, he had forgotten about it lately.

"Awesome!" Sean exclaimed and hung.

Chad turned to see his friend. Had he missed the whole conversation?

"She said yes!" Sean exclaimed. His whole face lit up.

Chad smirked "I told you she would"

"Thanks dude! I can't be grateful enough"

Chad just nodded "Don't worry but Sean?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you tell no one that you have a girlfriend now?"

Sean narrowed his eyes "Why?"

Chad just smiled "Well, firstly because you are just starting a relationship and I know many girls like you so if they know you are not single they might try to hit on you and even though you won't fall for them, rumors spread like fire" It was the only excuse Chad could come up with.

Sean's eyes widened "You're right and Megan might believe them!"

"Exactly so wait until she trusts you more to tell everyone you have a girlfriend. By the way, don't tell anyone. Not even Sonny"

Sean frowned "Fine" He shrugged and watched the TV.

Chad let out a breath of relief. He leaned back on his seat and tried to enjoy the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was shorter, sorry but I wanted to focus on Sean and Chad. So like it? Hate it? REVIEW! :D BTW would you like to read more in Chads POV, Sonny's or Third?<strong>

**To all of you who were begging for a Jealous Chad, this chapter is the closest I could do. Be patient folks, be patient. xD  
><strong>

**Zombie: I'm back babies! Vacation was awesome, so many brains. Now review or I'll eat Channy's brains :)**

**Channy: Eeek!**


	17. Chapter 16 An Adventure Book

**Another chapter! Don't you love i'm such a fast updater? I have just a lot of inspiration lately :P Let's hope it stays that way. So, enjoy and review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Swac**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: An Adventure Book<strong>

I walked down the school hall. Everyone was watching me by the corner of their eyes. They were a bunch of cowards. They were so afraid of me, most of them, that they didn't even dare to talk to me or look at me in the eyes.

I internally smirked. High School was my kingdom and I could do anything I wanted. I bet I could order them to lick my shoes and they would.

But today I was nervous though. I was going to start Sonny's plan and I prayed it worked.

Sonny. It was so weird to call her by her name and not her surname. It was an alien word but it wasn't so bad once I got used to it. I'm not going to lie. At first I hated to call her Sonny. It was just... so... personal. At least I'm the only one that calls her Munroe. Was, damn, Was.

"Chaddypoo!" A voice screeched from behind. I shuddered. I guessed the plan was going to start sooner than what I thought.

"Baby!" I turned around with a smile on my face. It was more like a distorted grimace though.

Madeleine stood there petrified. Her face was priceless. She wasn't expecting that behavior from me. I internally smirked.

I leaned to hug her tight. Her perfume was so strong, it was making me nauseous.

"I have missed you so much" I patted her backside.

She was as still as a rock. Not daring to move. Maybe she thought she was dreaming.

Too bad it was going to turn into a nightmare for her.

I was going to make this act the best one of my life and I was going to make her hate me and miserable in such a way she wouldn't be able to blame me.

"Chad?" She squeaked.

I leaned back, my eyes widening on purpose "Of course babe, who else would I be?" I tucked a strand of her black hair behind her ear "Give me that hand bag and those books, I'll carry those for you" I grabbed her stuff a little harshly but she didn't refuse. Her black eyes were staring at me worryingly.

"Okay…" She mumbled.

I turned around, smirking so she didn't see me. She would learn not to mess up with Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

><p>I saw Chad behind Madeleine all day. ALL DAY. They were stuck like glue.<p>

But I guessed my plan was working after all. Chad had that love sick smile all time and Madeleine looked freaked out. As if she had seen a ghost.

I couldn't blame her.

Chad smiling like a love sick guy? It was weird but I had to give him props. He was a great actor.

Chad and Madeleine were the talk of the day. Everyone was whispering about them and making up rumors too. They had said that the prince had finally fallen. I couldn't help but mentally laugh at it. Chad falling for a girl? He had an ice heart! Well… not an ice heart but you get my point right?

"Hi Sonny!"

I smiled and turned to see him. He had sat next to me in the cafeteria.

"Hi Sean, how are you?"

He smiled that smile that made my heart warm. He was just so cute! "Awesome, what about you?"

I shrugged "Fine"

"That's cool"

I frowned. I had expected him to say fine for an odd reason.

He was drinking an orange juice but I could tell he wasn't present. His mind was definitely in another place. His green eyes were shining with joy. What was he so happy about?

My face lit up.

Maybe it was because he now knew how to ask this mysterious girl. What if it was me? I couldn't help but smile sickly sweet at the thought. I really hoped so but then again, how often did my dreams come true? Rarely

I sighed and snapped from my day dream.

"Sonny, by any chance do you know what's wrong with Chad?" Sean frowned "It's just that I thought he hated… Madeleine"

I pretended to be surprised "No, I have no idea"

He pressed his lips in a tight line "Is just so weird"

I couldn't agree more.

I looked behind me and Chad was currently hugging the witch. She seemed happy but a little irked. If I didn't know what was really going on I would have truly thought he was in love with her.

How Chad would be if he was really in love? That was a really interesting thought. Right now didn't count because he was faking it therefore, copying other people he might have seen in love.

But Chad Dylan Cooper in love? I couldn't imagine it.

"Sonny?"

I snapped out of my day dream. I had been day dreaming a lot lately. "Yeah?"

Sean smiled "How is Chad behaving?"

I narrowed my eyes "What do you mean?"

He chuckled "Is just that you both have hung out together a lot lately"

"No we haven't, just twice and one of them was just a coincidence because you invited both of us" What was he trying to imply? I chewed my gum.

He nodded with an amused expression "I see, so you still hate him?"

I frowned and I propped my elbow on the table to support my head "I don't hate him; you know I can't hate people. I still dislike him though but he isn't as bad as he seems I guess" I shrugged.

"He isn't, I told you. He is a really nice guy when you get to know him"

I wanted to snort but that would be un-lady like "Well, I can't really try to get to know him when I'm paranoid about a prank don't you think? Besides, I don't really want to get to know him"

"So why do you want to meet his parents?"

My eyes widened. How did he know?

"How do you know?"

Sean smiled "Chad tells me a lot of stuff. We are best buds aren't we?"

I sighed and looked at the table. It was a nice plastic table to eat. Very good material.

"Sonny, please answer me"

I took a deep breath and looked at Sean in the eyes "Well, I thought that Chad is not as bad as he seems and I thought that by meeting his family I would… I don't really know what I want to know. I guess it now sounds stupid"

Sean smiled gently and ran a hand through his dark hair "Well, you are right about one thing. He isn't as bad as he seems"

I giggled "He isn't what he seems alright? Chad is too unpredictable"

"True, very true"

We stayed in silence for a while. The silence wasn't awkward; on the contrary, it was comfortable.

There were other people around us. They were talking loudly and I could hear some occasional laugh.

"Do you know by any chance what he will do to me? The prank? I can do fine with a clue"

Sean sat straight "I don't have a clue either Sonny. Chad usually doesn't tell me about his plans for his pranks"

I groaned. It was horrible to live paranoid. Why couldn't Chad get this over?

I looked at Sean by the corner of my eye. He was just the sweetest guy. Why couldn't every guy be like him?

Sean grabbed my hand and started to play with my fingers "Sonny, can I tell you something?"

I nodded eagerly. Was he going to tell me something important? I could feel my stomach full with butterflies.

"Chad… he is like…" He frowned, thinking about the right word "He is like an adventure book"

"What do you mean?"

Sean smirked. It was the first time I saw him smirk ever.

"He is unpredictable, funny, a mystery and sometimes scary and well… you'll figure the rest, only if you dare to go on the adventure and mystery that is called Chad Dylan Cooper. Trust me, is not as bad as you think. You'll... find out good things... you'll thank me later" He gave me a knowing smile. "I got to go now, bye Sonny!" He kissed my cheek and left.

I didn't even think about his kiss even though I did touch my cheek.

Was Chad like an adventure book?

As Sean said, there was only one way to figure it out.

Try to get to know him.

And hell, Sean knew I liked mysteries.

I grimaced. Was it worth the effort? And why did Sean want me to try to figure Chad out anyway? But mostly, did I want to?

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? REVIEW! :D<strong>

**Thank you for the reviews! They make my day :)**

**Zombie: Mwahaha the story is getting interesting... but it will continue if i don't eat Chad's and Sonny's brains. I won't if you review *Evil cackle* *Eye falls* Oops**


	18. Chapter 17 Motives

**Hi! I'm back. Sorry I haven't been updating but I didn't have time and I wasn't in the mood but now I'm back so expect more updates now :D So enjoy the story and thank you for your amazing reviews!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: I am doing a collab story with Alexis97 , the story is going to be called 'American Dream' and it will be up today! **

**Summary: The American Dream? A comfortable life? That is just a joke for Sonny Munroe. Life is not easy or fair. She has to struggle to have what she needs and work hard for it, even if that means now working for stuck up snob Chad Dylan Cooper.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own swac**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Motives<strong>

I was going to be sick of her smell and her voice if I had stayed at her side a while longer. I could sense a headache coming. At least the plan was working out. The harpy had been trying to avoid me for the last hour.

I smirked. She was having a taste of her own medicine.

I sat down next to Munroe. I was still used to call her Munroe instead of Sonny. I couldn't get used to call her Sonny but it wasn't that bad.

I leaned back on my chair and yawned. I was exhausted. Pretending to be happy and charming for a witch like Madeleine was tiring. At least she didn't reciprocate my actions.

I closed my eyes, ignoring the presence next to me. I needed a nap.

"Chad, wake up" I felt a poke in my ribs.

Immediately I jumped startled.

"What?" I hissed, my eyes now wide open directed at Sonny who was trying not to laugh.

"The teacher is going to tell us what the next homework is about which is important and pay attention because I am not going to help you" She said sternly and crossed her arms.

I rolled my eyes and huffed. She looked ridiculous trying to be serious. She looked as serious as a sleeping puppy. Although a sleeping puppy is cuter… I guess. I frowned. Why was I thinking about puppies?

"Class! Pay attention!" The teacher roared.

I sighed and leaned forward to cradle my head between my hands. I was so tired.

"So, I need you children to do a video about the topic we have been discussing last week alright? This is due next week on Monday" The teacher said.

I just nodded absentminded. I could care less about this subject; I always got good grades anyway. The topic we had been discussing was Political Party Systems. What could I put in the video?

I shrugged. I would worry about later. Now was my time for a good nap.

"So what are you planning for the video?" Sonny's chirpy voice said.

I groaned. Couldn't I have a moment of peace? I had been in hell for the whole day!

"I don't know and I don't care Munroe, now let me sleep" I hid my face and closed my eyes but she punched my arm softly.

"Is almost time to go home Cooper, you should stay awake" She said slowly as if talking to a five year old.

I was already in a bad mood and she was getting on my nerves.

I turned around to face her, my eyes narrowing. She was in a stupid yellow t-shirt. What did she want to look like? SpongeBob?

I grimaced "I know, I'm not stupid, unlike you" I sneered.

She was taken aback "I'm not stupid!" She flushed deep red, grabbed her books and stomped out of the class just in time as the bell rang.

I was too sleepy to care about her. Why would I care anyway? She was just Munroe. I yawned and grabbed my books slowly.

* * *

><p>How dare he say I'm stupid?<p>

I walked down the hall to my locker which I opened with some unnecessary force.

Why did I let Chad get on my nerves anyway? I shouldn't care. I took a deep breath and threw the books inside the locker, not caring if they weren't organized.

"Hey Sonny"

I turned around and Addie was in front of me.

"Oh, hey Addie"

She smiled and looked around. Few people were around and since I hadn't had the prank play on me, people had stopped to annoy me, except for a few bullies of course. That was the only reason I could think of for Addie talking to me in the school hallway.

She balanced on her feet "I've seen that you are getting what you wanted" She smiled.

I narrowed my eyes. What was she talking about? "What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes "Don't be silly, I saw you talking with Sean today and this is not the first time"

I blushed "Well, we are friends but we were friends even before this whole prank stuff"

Addie giggle "Of course, but you two have gotten closer right?"

I blushed. Had I gotten closer with Sean? I didn't think so. Maybe a little

"I don't know…" I scratched the back of my neck in nervousness. I prayed that no one had heard our conversation.

"So, are you going to tell him you like him?" Addie inquired.

"Sonny likes someone? Poor fool" A voice said.

The hairs of the back of my neck stood. Addie's eyes widened and she looked ready to run away.

"Is none of your business Cooper" I hissed, looking in his bright blue eyes. Today, they seemed darker.

Chad smirked and dropped his arm around my shoulders, squeezing them softly. "Is not? I beg to differ Munroe"

I raised my eyebrow "Really? How could it be your business?"

He gave me a lopsided smile. I swore that if he kept smiling like that, I would have no more control and would poke his dimples.

"Well, is information to make you miserable don't you agree?" He said mockingly.

I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Addie but she wasn't there anymore. Boy, she was fast.

I sighed. "I thought you would be gone already"

He shrugged "I was sleepy. I wasn't making that up" He then looked down at me "Well, have a nice walk home, I'm not taking you this time"

I narrowed my eyes "Well, isn't that nice?" I said sarcastically.

He dropped his arm and stretched. Then he started walking away, ignoring me completely.

I leaned, my back against the locker, watching him leave.

Then he turned around "Aren't you coming?"

"Didn't you say you weren't taking me home?"

Chad rolled his eyes, fixing his jacket over his shoulder "I won't if you stay there like a petrified mummy, so come on"

What the hell? He was too unpredictable. I didn't know if I could keep up with his mood swings.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I walked behind him.

"Well" He smirked "I have my motives..." He said darkly.

I became stiff. Did he know about Sean? My eyes widened. I hoped he didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? I know is short, but it was a filler and it did have some Channy... don't worry, next chapter is going to be much more interesting :D<strong>

**So, review and I'll update soon! :D**


	19. Chapter 18 Caring

**Hi guys! See? I'm updating soon :D So, due to some peoples request, i'm putting POVS. Enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SWAC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Caring<strong>

**Sonny's POV**

We came to a stop. I immediately let go of Chad and hopped out of his bike. I was a bit paranoid. I thought he knew about Sean. I was almost certain. He had this smirk all the time on his face and he gave me these knowing looks while he was driving.

I took a deep breath as my feet touched the floor. He could not know about this.

And what had he meant about having motives? I knew that he meant more than just the prank. He knew something.

"You alright Munroe? You seem a bit spaced out" Chad drawled, parking his Ducati close to his house.

"Weren't you supposed to call me Sonny?" I said my voice a bit shaky.

Chad chuckled "Yeah, but I have those slips of the tongue. I'm still not used to calling you Sonny. Sonny. _Sonny._ S-O-N-N-Y. Sooonnyy"

I smiled and slapped his arm softly "Stop it, you sound like a clown"

He frowned and rubbed his arm "Hey! That's offensive to the clowns"

I laughed at his expression. His eyes were narrowed but they sparkled. Alright, only one of them did and his nose was scrunched up funnily.

"Well, thank you for bringing me home" I nodded and turned around ready to leave.

"What? Are you going to stalk your crush on facebook?" He snickered.

I felt my face grow hot.

"Poor guy, well, poor you, after all, you are in the friend zone" He said, examining helmet.

My eyes widened and I turned around to face him "What are you talking about?" I asked my voice shaky. He knew.

Chad's blue eyes stared at mine. He smirked and crossed his arms "Don't be dumb Munroe, you know exactly what I'm talking about"

"Look, I don't so quit it okay?" I muttered, my fists clenching.

Chad huffed, walking a few steps towards me. "Denying it will make this longer, but I will make us a favor and say what we both know. We both know you have a crush on Sean" He stared at me intently all the time. His eyes were flickering with lazy interest but his face was emotionless.

I gripped my bag pack harder. Was this some sort of trap? If I denied it, he would know it was true. If I admitted it, he would rub it in my face and use it as blackmail. I frowned.

"Why do you care who I have a crush on?"

Chad's eyes widened and he was taken aback. He hadn't expected this question.

"Stop deflecting Sonny" He half-smiled forcefully "That's not going to work"

I stepped on a dead leaf and tilted my head "Answer my question"

Chad took a deep breath in frustration "I don't care Munroe, but he is my friend and I want to know why you haven't told him" He laughed darkly "It was so obvious you had a crush on him all this time and I've been blind but what amazes me is that you haven't told him how you feel"

I felt my blood run cold "I… hadn't had the opportunity…"

"Right" He sneered "Well, I hope you do soon"

"What do you mean?" I eyed him suspiciously

He huffed "Nothing. I just think you should tell him. You are supposed to be honest and 'brave' but look at you" He avoided my eyes.

Then Chad gave me one last glance before walking to his home.

I stayed still for a few more minutes thinking. He was right; I was supposed to be honest and brave. I should have told Sean I liked him a while ago but I was scared.

I was scared he wouldn't feel the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

I was falling asleep on my computer. I am not the responsible type of guy but I knew this project was important so I had to do it today; it was the only time available. Thankfully it was almost done.

"Why do I care about the problems of a political party?" I groaned, typing a bit harder than usual.

The day after tomorrow Sonny would come to meet my family

Saturday

I now officially hated that day.

I didn't want her to come meet my family but I had promised her to. I could care less about that stupid photo she had taken. After all, my word is law at school but I am not the type of guys to break promises.

Surprised? I know.

I might be a bully, a very handsome and good looking bully but I'm not a promise breaker.

Well… I try not to.

I leaned back on my chair and admired my project. It was done.

"Woof"

I looked down at my dog, Blue. He was a fox terrier and he was about 6 years old. He was mostly white with huge brown spots and he had a spot on his eye, looking like a pirate.

I had named him blue because when my mom bought it, he had a blue lace around his neck and well, I wasn't much of a creative or original kid back then.

"Hey Blue, hop" I patted my legs and he hopped, almost falling. I chuckled. "How's my boy? Did you eat?" I rubbed our noses together and he licked my nose.

"Okay, okay, now lie down; I have to do some stuff"

Blue obeyed and hid his head between his paws. I smiled.

I was still thinking about the conversation with Sonny. I had just realized she liked Sean when it had been so bloody obvious. And she had almost denied it. She couldn't lie to me though. Her voice would go high pitched and she would blush. She was so predictable.

I shook my head. She had to tell Sean, not because I wanted her to be humiliated but because she deserved the truth and I wouldn't tell her. I wouldn't say it to her face to have her shatter to pieces in front of me.

I may have done that in the past but….

I face palmed.

Shit.

Why was I caring? I am supposed to be _emotionless_.

Why the hell would I care about her? No, I don't care. I just hate to see woman crying. Is so sad and wrong…. Depending on the woman of course. I could care less about some… especially a harpy.

But still, my plan 'or challenge' of using information for my gain was backfiring. I had to do something before I regretted playing the prank on her.

Sean was right about trying to get to know her. She wasn't so bad, she was nice but she was annoying and very frustrating. She couldn't shut up!

I groaned. He knew I would regret putting her on my list. But that wouldn't stop me. No sir. She was still my target and I still disliked her.

The caring thing was just a… how would you call it? Well, I'll put an example

If you don't like dogs but you see a puppy hungry, you'll feel bad. But you still don't like dogs.

Well, Munroe is just like a puppy. I dislike her but I feel bad for her. It doesn't make a lot of sense to you but to me it does…

I took a deep breath and patted Blue's head. "Alright, I need to work with a clear head now. Let's work on this prank thing. Is time to have it done" I took a deep breath and started.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Blue is such a cuttie xd REVIEW! SHOW ME YOUR LOVE REVIEWING! :D<br>**

**Check out my new collab story with Alexis97 called 'The American Dream', our account is ChannyCentral1 Read and Review :)**


	20. Chapter 19 Shame

**202 reviews? WOW! I'm so happy! Thank you :) Here is another chapter! I think you might like it... I hope. So read, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SWAC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Shame<strong>

**Chad's POV**

The clock was ticking. Tick- tock. Tick- tock.

It was driving me nuts. I had at least five more minutes until this class finished. I closed the text book and supported my head over my arms. I was bored. Everyone was still reading the stupid text.

Couldn't they read faster? Like me perhaps?

I smirked. Of course not. I was Chad Dylan Cooper. No one could be better than me at anything.

Maybe Math… maybe

I was now watching Munroe with the corner of my eye. She was sitting next to me, still reading the text but I saw she only had one more page to go. Her brown hair fell nicely and I had to admit she had a very nice flawless skin.

I blinked. What was I doing? I dropped my gaze to the floor and focused on the lines.

"What's so interesting down there?" She whispered.

I frowned "None of your business Munroe" I snapped.

"It actually is because what if you are planning something against me?"

I sighed and looked up at her. "Seriously Munroe? You should be worrying about how you are going to tell Sean you know what" I gritted my teeth unnecessarily.

"None of your business Cooper" She mimicked what I had said a few seconds ago.

I rolled my eyes and flipped my hair which was falling over my eyes, blocking my sight.

"I take it you haven't told him yet. What a coward" I muttered while I glanced at the clock. One more damn minute

"I'm not a coward" She hissed.

I smirked "That's what cowards say" I whistled lowly.

Sonny glared at me and then she turned away. She was so childish sometimes. It was cute to see her riled up and the funniest part was that I was the only one that riled her up.

Then the bell rang and Sonny gathered her books and left without glancing back. I chuckled. She had attitude.

"Hey Chad" A girly voice said behind me and I could hear giggles.

I put on my best smile and turned around.

"Hey girls" I said smoothly, winking while one of them swooned.

I'm Chad Dylan Cooper baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV<strong>

That brat! I stomped angrily out of the classroom. Every word that escaped out of his mouth irritated me. He had this air of superiority all the time and that arrogant smirk that riled me up.

After I hastily put the books on my locker, I walked towards the cafeteria. I was as hungry as a lion. Thankfully the bickering with Chad hadn't made me lose my appetite.

I grabbed a tray of food but a person caught my attention. It was Sean. I suddenly knew I had a love sick smile on my face once I saw the person next to Sean smirk evilly.

"Hey Munroe! Come here" Chad said loud enough for me to hear.

I walked slowly towards them. Sean was smiling, chewing something. My heart started beating fast. Why was Chad calling me for? I glanced at Chad, whose blue eyes had a mischievous gleam.

This didn't look so good.

I was now in front of them.

"Hi Sonny, what's up?" Sean asked.

"Uh, the sky?" I mumbled nervous. God, why did I say that?

Chad chuckled while Sean just smiled.

I sighed in relief.

"So Munroe, what was that you wanted to tell Sean?" Chad drawled, looking at me intently.

Sean's eyes widened in interest while I stood awkwardly with the food tray

I glared at Chad. If glares were daggers, he would be dead already, a zombie and then dead again.

Hmm… Chad as a zombie… well, it would be a nice looking zombie I guess… without blood of course. Zombies are retarded though… well that's not a problem for Chad. I mentally laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Sean asked. Chad was still smirking at me.

I smiled "That a zombie is retarded. So, if Chad became a zombie, it wouldn't change that much. Now bye" I turned around before Chad made a comment about my comment and about my feelings but it was too late.

"Wait Munroe"

I turned around with a plastic smile on my face.

"You know you didn't want to say that" Chad waggled his eyebrows, ignoring my zombie comment while Sean was clearly confused.

I glared at Chad. I glared at Chad a lot lately, or shall I say, always? He was now wearing a blue t-shirt with a red dot… wait what?

"Oh my god" I exclaimed.

Chad was now confused "What?"

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked, pointing at the neck of his t-shirt.

Chad looked down and then a look of comprehension appeared on his eyes "Uh…"

"It's lipstick!" I hissed.

Chad's eyes widened "Is not…"

"Really?"

Chad searched help in Sean's facial expression but he was mostly indifferent.

"Well…."

I pressed my lips in a tight line "Shame on you!" I then turned on my heels and walked away, leaving Chad baffled.

I sat on an empty table and sighed. I rubbed my temples. I wasn't going to think about Chad now. He wasn't going to ruin my day.

I took a deep breath and focused on my lunch. What did I have for lunch?

Carrots, juice and pasta. Oh, goody. I loved pasta. It was delicious.

"What are you so happy?" A person said with a mocking tone. He leaned next to me, to observe my lunch.

I sighed. This was the worst day ever "What do you want Thomas?" I turned my head slightly and there he was, looming over me.

Thomas was a medium height guy with black hair and dark brown eyes. He was one of those guys that kissed Chad's feet and praised the floor he walked on. Next to him were his two 'best friends' whose names I didn't remember.

"Nothing but I thing that your pasta needs a little more of…" He pretended to be deep in thought "Juice" Then he smiled crookedly. It was supposed to be a smirk but only Chad could pull it off.

My mouth opened agape when Thomas grabbed the glass and poured it all on my food.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I said loudly.

Thomas and his friends laughed as if it was the funniest thing.

"What's going on here?" A deep voice said. I wanted to groan. What now?

"Nothing, just helping Sonny out with her lunch" Thomas replied happily.

Chad glared at Thomas. "You _what_?" Chad was at least a few inches taller than Thomas. He could easily kick his butt.

Thomas and his buddies shrunk in their places "Helping?"

I sat further, watching Chad glare those guys to death.

"Look idiots, my targets are for me to handle. If I see you near her again, I swear I'll make your life fucking miserable understood?" His voice was deeper and threatening. It even gave me chills. His eyes were as cold as ice as well.

The boys just nodded and then they stumbled trying to get away from us.

Chad rolled his eyes. His mean demeanor all gone while he sat next to me.

"Did they do something to you? Hurt you?" He asked, grabbing my arm and examining it.

I took out my arm from his grasp "No, just the juice stuff. Now I won't have any lunch to eat" I sighed then I looked at Chad "Why did you do that?"

Chad acted surprised "Did what?"

"You know what" I said with a tone of annoyance.

Chad shrugged "They are douches, enough said alright?" He said annoyed. I didn't push the subject further.

"You know I'm not your property right?" I stated as if talking to a child.

Chad smiled lazily "Are you sure?" He joked "You could at least be thankful"

"Um… thanks I guess" I mumbled.

Chad didn't say anything for a minute; he was deep in thought with a strange look in his eyes I hadn't seen before "Don't mention it. Literally" Then he stood up and left hastily.

I followed him with my eyes. Then I sighed. What was crossing on his mind?

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!<strong>


	21. Chapter 20 Plans

**Another update! :) This chapter is somewhat a filler but it has some Channy... next chapter will be much interesting :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own swac**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Plans<strong>

**Chad's POV**

I walked with my head hung low. Not low enough to hide my gorgeous face but low enough to hide my eyes from the world.

I couldn't believe I had protected Munroe of all people. I should have let them bully her but I was kind of possessive with my targets though. I grimaced. I shouldn't feel this much attached to her. She was on my list for god's sake.

I had to forget about it. The sooner, the better

"You ok bro?" Sean nudged me.

I nodded "Yeah, just thinking" I rubbed my eyes sleepily. "So, how's Megan?"

Sean smiled "Great! We have kissed already—"

"Gah, don't tell me those details alright?" I gagged. I didn't want to imagine Sean and Megan. It was just so disgusting.

"Whatever. So, are you doing something tonight? Is Friday night!"

"Don't start with the Katy Perry or Rebecca Black song…" I warned him.

I smirked. I had a good plan to forget everything. To let my mind free and let it roam "Yeah, I'm going to party crash or something. I really need to see girls, dance, kiss and alcohol. I miss it"

Sean frowned "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You only do that kind of stuff when there is something wrong. I know you"

I scoffed "There is nothing wrong; I just want to have fun. I have been stressed out because of homework, home and other things. I just want to feel free" I avoided his eyes. In reality, I just wanted to forget this last months had happened. I was feeling confused and Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't not do confusing.

"Sure" Sean said sarcastically "Have fun then. I can't go, I have a date with Megan"

I ignored Sean when he left. I just wanted to be alone for a change.

I kept walking, my jacket hanging over my shoulders and the chill of the wind around me. I hadn't brought my Ducati with me this morning, I had felt like walking. After all, I had to keep in shape.

"Chad!"

I groaned lowly. What now?

"Chad!"

I stopped and turned around. Sonny had her cheeks flushing red and she was out of breath.

"What do you want?" I hissed. My gaze still focused on the floor.

"Nothing, I just didn't want to walk alone" She said innocently.

I glared at her "Well, I want to be alone, so do me a favor and stop following"

She narrowed her eyes and lifted her nose high in the air as if she was an aristocrat "Well, I'm heading in the same direction"

I cursed under my breath.

"Suit yourself, but I don't want to hear your insufferable voice"

"This is a free country; I'm going to talk as much as I want to"

I laughed humorlessly "No country is free. That's why there is politics and taxes. Now shut up"

I was starting to develop a headache. I needed alcohol or a party soon. I would still have to wait a few hours until something began though.

Sonny frowned and scrunched up her nose. I muttered under my breath. Why did she do that? Why did she scrunch up her nose in that cute way? I looked away.

Stupid Munroe

"I won't shut up because you tell me to Cooper" She stated firmly, grabbing her bag with a stronger grip and walking faster than me.

I let out a breath of relief. At least she was getting away from me but now I could see her hair falling down her back and… she had nice legs.

I blinked several times.

Maybe that lunch at school had something poisoning

A few minutes passed by in complete silence. We were near home, just one more block away.

"So, are you doing anything tonight?"

I scoffed "Mind your own business"

I couldn't see her face "Or what? You are going to punish me?" She laughed humorlessly.

"Maybe cutting off your tongue would be best don't you think?"

She huffed and I smirked.

"Hey, don't forget tomorrow I'll meet your family"

Why was she making me remember it?

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, just checking you still remember"

Finally we were in front of our homes.

I just walked away without saying goodbye. I just wanted to be night already.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV<strong>

I lay on my bed, reading a magazine when my cell phone rang.

"Hello? Munroe Household?"

"Sonny? I'm Addie!"

"Oh, hi Addie, what's up?"

"Well, I want you to come with me to a party! Is going to be awesome and nobody from our school will be there"

I rolled my eyes "How are you so sure?"

"Well, I just guessed because I heard is an exclusive party and we are just going to party crash"

"Are you crazy? What if they call the police?" I asked alarmed.

She laughed "Don't worry, if we look pretty enough which I know we will, they will let us in. So, I'll pick you up in an hour or so to leave okay? Is going to be awesome!"

I frowned, I wasn't sure about this "I'm not sure…"

"Pleaaase!" She whined.

I sighed "Alright"

"Yay! I'll see you tonight!"

I hung the phone and lay back on the bed. I had a bad feeling about this.

I stared at the ceiling for a while. When I was little, whenever I couldn't sleep, I would look at the ceiling and try to imagine or see figures. I still did but not as often. When you enter high school you realize there isn't much time to sleep.

I glanced at the clock. It was 7:30 pm. I had 45 minutes. I shrugged. I would just apply some light make up and clothes. That was all. I wasn't very enthusiastic about going to a party. I was not a good dancer and I was very clumsy.

I sat down and looked outside the window. All I could see what the light coming out from Chad's window. Why before this list issue I had never noticed Chad's house as much? Or when his light was on or off?

Now I could see his shadow moving and getting bigger…

"Munroe, what are you doing?" He had lifted his curtain and opened his window. He was now looking at me.

I blushed. I wasn't supposed to be caught looking at his window. His bright blue eyes shone in the dark and he wasn't wearing anything but pants.

"I was just looking outside the window, I'm bored and… is none of your business" I said as fast as I could. I avoided eye contact; instead I focused my gaze on his eyebrows.

"Really Munroe? Well, even if you can't see me through this curtain, I can see you" I could almost hear his smirk. "And stop being so nosy and trying to see a piece of this. You just have to ask" He pointed at his chest.

I huffed "You wish Cooper and put on a shirt for freakin sakes!" I said loudly, turning my head to look inside my room.

"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" He said mockingly.

I shook my head. It would be uncomfortable if he was standing next to me but thankfully he was a few feet away. I sighed. That would be awkward. Gosh, still this was awkward.

"Of course not" I laughed humorlessly. I fixed my eyes on his "That's disgusting!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

Chad raised his eyebrows "You weren't complaining when you were looking and blushing"

"I was not!" I shrieked. "Is just that this sweater is really warm" I glanced at my clock. 10 more minutes, how did the time go so fast? "I have to go" I said, hastily without waiting for his response as I closed my window and the curtains.

I could still hear his low chuckle.

That idiot…

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? REVIEW! :D By the way, check out my collab story with Alexis17 called 'The American Dream' from our collab account ChannyCentral1.<strong>

**Enjoy and thank you for reviewing! :D**


	22. Chapter 21 Not That Bad

**Exam week is over! Yay! So here's another chapter. I think this one is the longest I have written for this story. I hope you like it because I had no idea how to end the chapter. I had to check it a few times. I hope you like it though.**

**I DON'T OWN SWAC  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Not That Bad<br>**

**Chad's POV**

I gulped down another beer glass. It was just my second. I was still sober and still remembering everything. I grimaced.

There were a lot of people. It was supposed to be an exclusive party but many had party crashed. At least there was no one from school.

I flipped my blonde hair which was covering my eyes. It was a big longer than usual. I needed a haircut soon but that could wait a little bit. I was wearing my black jacket and a white t-shirt with some jeans.

I sat down on a couch and then my thoughts reminisced about this afternoon. I had never seen Munroe so red or so flustered. It was funny and amusing.

"Hey" I felt someone whisper in my ear and kiss my earlobe.

I turned my head to see a pretty but drunken blonde girl with a very short dress.

"Hey babe"

"I'm Lydia" She said huskily. Like I care what was her name was. I would forget it soon. I wanted to roll my eyes. If she was trying to be sexy, it wasn't working. It was ridiculous but amusing somehow. This would be a good opportunity to clear my mind and have some fun.

"Chad" I smirked. Then I stood up "Wanna dance?" I asked her, offering my hand.

"I'd love to"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Then we were dancing on the dance floor with many other couples. I guessed she was about 16 years old but she tried to hide it with many layers of make-up.

I frowned. I didn't like it when a girl used too much make-up that made them look like clowns. It made them seem plastic and unnatural.

I smirked while I grabbed the girl's hips and brought her closer to me, our bodies almost touching.

"How old are you?" I asked her, making trivial conversation.

"18 and you" Such a liar

"19" Oh, well, at least I'm only saying I'm one year older than what I already am. I smirked and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed me back very eagerly and she giggled obnoxiously.

I frowned. Her kisses tasted like alcohol and cigar. I shrugged. I could care less right now…

As long as I could forget what was making me feel so confused…

**Sonny's POV**

The music was blasting loud and there were many people dancing and talking. There was barely air and it was just too crowded.

I tried to squeeze myself through the big crowd of dancing people, trying not to drop the glass of coke I had in my hand. Addie was nowhere to be seen. She was supposedly dancing with a random guy but there wasn't a trace of her. Anyway, there were too many people to even try to find her.

I pouted. I was feeling very lonely and I wasn't having a good time.

Most of the people I saw where either drunk or tipsy. The only sober people I saw were either kissing with a drunken person or helping a friend to walk. I sighed.

I was destined to get bored to death in this party.

"Hey, are you looking for someone?"

I turned around and saw a cute guy. He was tall… about Chad's height and had bright blue eyes and brown hair. His eyes weren't as bright as Chad's though.

"Yeah, but I gave up"

He chuckled "I assume your friend is a she right?" I nodded "Well, she'll appear, don't worry. I'm Brian" He introduced himself.

"I'm Sonny" I smiled. I liked this guy. He seemed nice and sweet. Also, he looked sober.

"So, would you like to dance?"

"Sure" I put my glass on a table and followed him to the dance floor.

The music playing was techno I guessed. I didn't know exactly. It was some music I have never heard before and I didn't know how to dance to it.

Brian chuckled as he moved to the rhythm "Just feel the rhythm and let it flow" He said loudly. The noise made it almost impossible to hear anything but the music.

I tried to do as he said but there were a few times when I almost tripped with my own feet!

Also, there were so many people that someone that was dancing behind me was constantly pushing me which was irritating me to no end. She, I assumed it was a she because she had lower height, kept pressing her butt and back against me, usually bringing me awkwardly closer to Brian.

We were also squished between several other couples.

I sighed. This was uncomfortable and awkward.

I turned around to tell her to respect my 'space' but she was very busy making out with someone. I groaned but then I abruptly stopped when I saw who she was kissing…

"_Chad?_"

They quickly parted and a blonde haired boy stared back at me. His hair was disheveled and it was sickening me seeing him. The blonde girl just glared at me and grabbed Chad's t-shirt as if he was her property or as if I was going to steal it.

"_Sonny?_"

"What… when… _why_?" I didn't know what to say. I was confused. I hadn't expected to see Chad here of all people. I didn't know what kind of emotions filled my mind but one was awkwardness and… I didn't know.

He looked like a caught deer. His eyes were wide and his disheveled hair was sticking out. He was startled and was as speechless as I was. His lips were red with lipstick and his breath was a bit ragged.

"This…" He said a bit out of breath "Is not what it seems?"

I shook my head in disappointment. I had been expecting many things from Chad except this. Except being a playboy. I didn't know why I felt… upset. He kept staring at me as if expecting me to say something. Anything.

I didn't know what to say. I felt my stomach drop when I saw him and said the first thing my feelings and mind told me. "You disgust me" I said firmly and then I turned around, leaving Chad once more speechless with a clueless girl by his side.

"Who was he?" Brian asked me once we were out of the dance floor.

I stood firmly "He… is a classmate"

"Classmate? Why were you so upset then?" He exclaimed, confused. I was confused as well.

I pressed my lips in a tight line. "Because… because…" I tried to search for a valid answer. Why was I upset? "Because he is… a friend and… I didn't think he was a playboy you know?" I said quickly. My answer lacked coherence but I didn't know how to describe Chad. We weren't friends, we weren't only classmates, and we weren't enemies. We were some kind of frenemies but more than that. At least that was what I felt.

Brian raised his eyebrows. He wasn't convinced. Heck, I wasn't convinced either. But Chad making out with a girl like if it wasn't a big deal proved me that he was the jerk I hadn't wanted to think he was.

"I'm going outside for a fresh breath of air ok?" I said loud enough for Brian to hear. I didn't know why, but I felt my throat was closing and my breathing was shallow. I needed to get out of there.

* * *

><p><strong>Chad's POV<strong>

_You disgust me_

_You disgust me_

_You disgust me_

My mind kept replaying that over and over in my head. It was giving me a headache.

I had come here to forget about everything and forget Munroe but she appeared and…

I groaned burying my face in my hands.

"What's wrong?" A whiny voice asked me.

"Go away, leave me alone you moron" I walked away and took the first thing I saw. A bottle of alcohol.

Why was I feeling so bad? Stupid Munroe, stupid confusion, stupid everything!

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV<strong>

I sighed. I still couldn't find Addie and Brian had left a while ago. He was nice but that's all he was.

I sat on the front door stairs. Not many people walked around here. They were inside and I saw some had already passed out.

I was still amazed at the amount of people that had come here.

I sighed. I looked at the trees and the darkness. It was so peaceful out here but I still couldn't think properly. Why had I gotten so upset? I knew Chad was a jerk, that shouldn't have surprised me at all.

"Weh, if it's Snowy!" A voice I knew said behind me.

I groaned. I turned around definitely not expecting what I saw.

Chad was leaning on the door frame with a bottle in his left hand. His hair was even more disheveled and his eyes half-closed. His t-shirt was a bit wet with alcohol and wrinkled.

Chad smirked "Wanna smooch?" He said suggestively.

"You're drunk" I mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

Chad frowned deep in thought, or at least pretended to be for a few seconds. Then he opened his mouth to say something but he closed it immediately.

He walked as straight as he could and sat down next to me. Our bodies were almost touching and I could smell alcohol mixed with his cologne.

"I'm not drunk! I'm just… feeling sassy" He leaned his head slightly as if he was making sure that he was saying the right thing.

I was trying to be serious but I couldn't hold it anymore when he said it. I giggled "Sassy?"

Chad nodded eagerly "Sassy!" He exclaimed.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I never thought Chad would say something like that about himself.

"Give me that bottle, come on" I stretched my arm to grab his bottle but he was faster and stretched his arm so I couldn't reach it. I stared at his blue eyes. I was right. He had the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Give me that bottle Chad" I said sternly "Please" I said softer. Chad kept staring at me for a few seconds more until he broke the contact and gave me the bottle.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Goo—, we are not doing this Chad" I smiled, remembering our bickering routine we sometimes did.

"Aw, why not Snowy?" Chad whined like a little child. He was pouting and his lips were trembling. He looked like he was about to cry.

I couldn't resist. He looked too cute and it made me forget I was mad at him "I'm Sonny, not Snowy" I said as if I was talking to a five year old.

Chad let out a long sigh "But you are as pretty as snowy white" Chad mumbled now looking at me.

My eyes widened and the grip I had on the bottle loosened a bit. Had Chad Dylan Cooper complimented me? He looked honest enough… but he was drunk.

"Okay, now I'm officially sure that you're drunk" I stated, nodding to myself.

Chad moved his head slowly in circles and then he leaned on my shoulder.

"You're comfy" He mumbled.

I quirked an eyebrow "And now I'm being compared to a pillow, great" I muttered sarcastically. I didn't mind his head on my shoulder. I could smell his shampoo and feel the softness of his hair under my cheek. He never let anyone touch his hair. I smiled to myself. He could go crazy in the morning when he saw what a wreck his hair looked like.

"Are you still mad?" He asked randomly "I don't want you to be mad; you are not very pretty when you are mad at me"

I took a deep breath, getting used to the weight of Chad's head in my shoulder. This was so weird, Chad talking civilly to me and leaning on me as well. He was even complimenting me!

"Yeah, I'm still mad" I sighed, putting the bottle aside, focusing on a tree in the distance.

"I'm sorrrryyy…." He slurred. "I do not know why I did that" He yawned.

I grabbed my phone to see the hour. Whoa, 1 am already?

I patted his cheek softly "Come on, we must go home" I whispered.

Chad lifted his head and yawned again "But you said I'm as drunk as a truck" Chad smiled goofily.

I smiled back. He looked so sweet with that goofy smile on his face. I had never seen him smile that way.

"Yes but you are only tipsy, you can still walk"

"Tipsy tipsy, la la, woof woof, poooooo" Chad sung loud.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on big boy" I grabbed his elbow but he rejected my grasp.

"No-o" He smiled again, his blue eyes shining "If I'm coming with you, you must grab my hand" He offered me his hand but I shook my head.

I half-smiled "I think you're old enough to walk by yourself" I sighed, wrapping my arms around my torso. It was getting cold and late and if we wanted to grab a cab, we needed to get going already.

Addie must have left with someone because her car wasn't where she had parked it.

Chad shook his head fast "I'm not, I'm sad" He sniffed as if he was crying. "I'm saa-aad"

I didn't know what to do. I hoped Chad wouldn't have an emotional breakdown this moment. Not that I minded taking care of him but it was late and I was a bit scared being alone with a drunken guy. I knew he wouldn't hurt me but he wasn't the best protection against night burglars right now.

I rubbed Chad's arms for comfort "Why are you sad Chad?"

Chad sniffed and stared at me. His eyes were puffy. Wait, the crying was real?

"Because you're mad at me and I'm stupid! Chad Dylan Cooper isn't stupid! But Chad is, Chad is, bad Chad, bad Chad" He repeated over and over but I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Chad, calm down. You are not stupid. You are a very smart guy" I said softly, removing my hand slowly.

Chad frowned "I know I'm smart, and you know you are very pretty" He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I sighed and straightened his jacket "And you will deny and regret all of this in the morning" I mumbled.

Chad lifted my chin so I was looking at his eyes "Are you still mad at me Snowy?" He asked softly.

I sighed. I was sighing too much "I guess not anymore" I shrugged "You are just so confusing"

Chad smiled goofily again. I loved that smiled. It made him look happier and more sincere "You forgive me" He exclaimed happily "And you confuse me all the time Snowy. A lot"

I frowned "What do you mean"

"Mean what?"

"That I confuse you?"

Chad frowned "I don't know"

I wanted to hit him so bad. It would be useless though "Let's go, there's a cab station a minute from here" I turned around and started walking.

Chad walked behind me, stumbling but still able to walk "Snowy, I'm not that bad" He whispered and that's the last thing he said for the whole night.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it?<strong>

**Chad was drunk but not _that _drunk.  
><strong>

**I didn't know how to end it but i tried to put some Channy. Next chapter going to be interesting :)**

**-Emily**


	23. Chapter 22 Smiles

**Hi! 236 reviews? OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D I'm so happy. I want to apologize that this chapter is short but i promise promise promise next chapter is going to be long! :DD **

**So pretty review please? :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SWAC! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Smiles<strong>

**Chad's POV**

I barely moved and my head started to hurt like hell. It was as if I had hit my head against a wall several times. I was pounding and I felt as if some smurf or little person was hammering my head.

I opened my eyes slowly but the light was making my headache worse and it blinded me for a second.

Ugh, I'm never drinking again.

I tried to cover my eyes with my blanket but it smelled different and it felt different.

Weird, it wasn't the smell I was used to but it was familiar… it was soft and clean. It was nice. Hmm, my mom must be using a new detergent.

"Good you're up!" A cheerful voice echoed in my head. I buried my face in the pillow which also smelled different.

"Munroe?" I mumbled. I wasn't feeling well and why was Munroe in my house? "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" God, why was her voice so high and cheerful?

"You're in my house" I rubbed my eyes slowly and blinked. I looked up to find Munroe's confused face staring back at me.

"No, you're in my sofa in my room" She said slowly.

I frowned, her words sinking in.

I… was… in her sofa. _What_?

I blinked twice, now focusing in my surroundings.

There were many stuffed animals in a corner and the pillow I saw resting on had the face of Mickey Mouse…

I immediately sat up, feeling dizzy.

"What am I doing here?" I said, frowning and trying to adjust my eyes to the light. The headache was still there but thankfully not as strong as before.

Sonny stood in front of me "Yesterday you were drunk, so I let you crash here"

Chad took a deep breath "I was drunk? Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid" I tried not to look concerned but I think I was failing miserably.

Sonny giggled "But that's part of your normal behavior, how am I going to differ it from when you're drunk?"

I glared at her. I wasn't in the mood for her dumb and witty retorts. I had a terrible headache and my eyes were hurting as hell.

"No, nothing Chad" She said noticing my mood, but her voice was more pitched than normal. She was lying.

I narrowed my eyes in her direction. I would let this pass for now. I would question her later when my head wasn't hurting that much.

"Okay, so, was your mom okay that I crashed here?"

Sonny rubbed her hands nervously. Uh oh "Actually, she doesn't know you are here"

"Oh, that little detail" I said sarcastically, rubbing my eyes.

She nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "Yeah, so, you should leave as silently as you can through the window"

I was about to object when I remembered that not so long ago I had been able to get into her room in the middle of the night. That was an argument I couldn't win with her.

I propped myself up "Right… so" I glanced at her quickly. She was still wearing some silly light blue pajamas and her hair was disheveled. Her cheeks were slightly red. She looked so… I couldn't find the right word. Innocent?

"I'll see you later I guess" I yawned, running a hand through my hair. My hair felt odd.

Sonny blushed slightly "Yeah, 1pm right?"

"What?"

"Today is Saturday, remember?"

My eyes widened "Right, right, see you later then" I waved weakly at her. I opened her window.

Well, at least it wasn't a big fall. I grabbed the windowsill hard. I gulped, I didn't want to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV<strong>

Chad had been able to leave my room successfully. I could see how scared he was when he grabbed the windowsill. His knuckles had gone white and his lips were pressed tightly.

He had still been stumbling a little so his motor skills weren't working fully yet but thankfully, he had landed alive and well.

I placed a hand on the spot where his hand had been before. The spot was still warm.

I wondered if Chad could remember anything from last night. If he did or didn't, I knew he wouldn't mention it to me. He would be too embarrassed.

I smiled. He seemed so lost when he woke up, even thinking he was in his house. I chuckled internally. His blonde hair was so messed up that I knew once he saw himself in the mirror, he would freak out.

During the night I hadn't been able to sleep knowing Chad was so close. Thankfully, my mom had been asleep when he arrived.

He had looked so peaceful while sleeping. He looked like someone else without that constant smirk but at the same time, he was himself. He looked vulnerable. I shook my head. I had to stop thinking about it.

I closed the window and glanced at the clock.

Chad and I had slept through the whole day. It was sheer good luck that my mom hadn't entered in the room or else she would've had a heart attack and I would be grounded for life.

I stretched my arms above my head. I had about an hour to get ready to meet Chad's family.

How would they be like?

I shook my head. I had said that I had to meet his parents because first of all, it was the first thing that it occurred to me to say that night as revenge and secondly, I was curious. I had seen his mom but I had never actually talked to her.

Did he have siblings? I didn't know.

I just hoped they were nice unlike Chad if there were any siblings.

Well… Chad was nice… sometimes. He had his 'moments'. Usually he could be a jerk like yesterday but I knew he didn't mean it to hurt me. I could determine that by his eyes or his smiles.

If he was smirking, he was just teasing but he didn't mean to hurt me even though he didn't want to show it.

If he wasn't smirking or either smiling, he was angry.

If he was smiling or half-smiling, he was happy and definitely teasing and wanted me to know.

And I had just discovered a new smile of his.

His 'goofy' smile, where his smile was so wide that it reached his eyes mean he was truly happy and he was being sincere.

The blouse I grabbed then fell from my grasp.

Had I just listed Chad's smiles? _Why_?

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? REVIEW PLEASE! Do you think we could make it to 245 reviews? I think that would be awesome :D<strong>

**- Emi**


	24. Chapter 23 Make Me

**First of all, I want to say I'm sorry I didn't update. The thing was that my summer was very busy preparing for college and summer love... then I started college and I didn't have time to update and also I couldn't find any inspiration. **  
><strong>I didn't forget about the story, but I just couldn't make myself to write. However, now i'm back to finish the story and continue it.<br>**

**So I hope you can forgive me, I'll try to update often (at least weekly) and to make it up for these months, here's a long chapter! My other story (My favorite gentleman) will start to be updated when I finish with this one.  
><strong>

**I have a few private messages, I will answer them asap. I'm sorry for not answering to your reviews but I just didn't want to make false promises and I wasn't sure when would I update. I would have never leave this unfinished though, that's for sure.  
><strong>

**So with less preamble, the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Make Me<br>**

**Chad's POV**

Any moment now Sonny would knock. I adjusted my jacket in front of the mirror.

For today, I wasn't wearing my leather jacket, but a 'fancy' one as I would call. Like one of those some kids used in those drama shows. I was also wearing khaki pants and some black shoes.

It wasn't as if I had dressed up for Munroe. _Puh-lease, _no. Pfft.

My mom had just said it was best for the occasion and my mommy is always right. Also, I didn't want to give Munroe the impression that I couldn't clean up nicely.

I scoffed. That idea was absurd. I was one of the best looking guys, even if I dressed up like a hobo, I would still look damn good.

"Chad!" My mom shouted from downstairs.

I instantly walked downstairs quickly, not bothering to close the door behind me.

"Yeah? Are you okay? Something you need?" I asked worriedly when I saw my mom smiling at the end of the staircase. She was holding one crutch in her left arm.

"Nothing honey, just wondering if you're ready"

I sighed in relief. She was okay.

"Yes"

My mom nodded and walked away, aided by the crutch. I would have helped her but like every time, she would have insisted she didn't need help and it would turn into a never-ending argument.

I rubbed my eyes. I was still sleepy.

My mom thought I had slept over at Sean's and had no idea I had been in a party. I had to tell Sonny though, before she could mess it up with a cheerful comment of hers.

I internally chuckled.

I only hoped my mom and she would get along.

Blue was asleep on a sofa or so it seemed. As long as he wasn't peeing anywhere or destroying anything, it was fine by me. I hated dogs in general except Blue. He had been a special gift and he was the only living being I could tell anything and he wouldn't judge me.

I stood in front of the main door, waiting patiently. Any minute now…

**Sonny's POV**

My hands were clammy and I couldn't just get myself to ring the doorbell. What if they didn't like me? What if I offended someone?

Stay calm Sonny, you'll be okay. There's nothing to be afraid of… except embarrassing myself.

I gulped. A lock of hair fell on my eyes. Frustrated, I tucked it behind my ear. Why did my hair started to rebel in the worst time?

I took a breath.

I had to calm down, everything would be fine. I was well dressed for the occasion and there was nothing to be afraid of. Except Chad maybe…

I groaned. I was still confused.

I was supposed to hate Chad. Well, not hate per se but not exactly like him either. But this morning I realized that I didn't consider Chad as an enemy anymore. I shook my head. This was not time to solve my inner turmoil.

_Then when? Tomorrow? Please Sonny, you will delay it _

I tried to ignore my inner voice but it was still there.

I lifted my hand, now balled into a fist to knock the door. It was shaking slightly.

_Knock Knock_

I heard some rustling of feed behind the door. I frowned.

After a few long seconds, the door opened.

I had to keep my mouth pressed from opening.

Chad stood in front of her and I had to admit, he looked good. He was wearing something different from what he usually wore. He was wearing a formal black jacket, a blue v-cut shirt underneath and khaki pants. The shirt made his blue eyes even brighter.

"Hm" He said "You don't look bad" He smirked.

I woke up from my sort-of-daze and glared daggers at Chad "Says whom? The boy that needed mommy's help to clean up somewhat nicely?" I walked past him swiftly.

"Hey!" Chad frowned, closing the door behind him and turning around. "I didn't offend you!" He hissed, now grabbing my elbow and trying to keep his voice down.

I sighed "I'm sorry then"

Chad nodded "One thing before we enter there" He pointed at the kitchen "Last night I slept over at Sean's alright?"

I rolled her eyes "Alright" I could feel his hot grasp on my elbow. It was comforting and I could feel the pressure of his long fingers. "You can let go of me you know?" I stated, looking at him.

Chad let go of me immediately as if I was a poisoned fruit and glared at me. He walked past me towards where he had pointed before. I guessed it was the kitchen.

I walked slowly behind him because he was walking unusually slowly as well. I could still feel his warm hold on my elbow even though it was not there. My short heels would make a 'clack' sound often and I would receive his icy stare but it would warm soon enough until he stops staring at me.

I frowned. Why was he glaring at me? I hadn't said anything wrong… not for the last minute at least.

The kitchen was similar to mine's but it was painted a light blue. It had a calming effect on me but it reminded me of Chad's eyes. It felt as if he was constantly looking at me but he wasn't. I could see his back now, completely straight and firm.

There was a big table in the centre of the room where some food was sprawled and being prepared. The knife was next to a uncut tomato and something was cooking in the oven.

Chad sighed and walked to the oven, turning it off.

"Just in time, just a little longer and it would have been burned" He mumbled.

I leaned against the wall. "You cook?" I asked with incredulity.

Chad shrugged and grabbed a cloth to take out the food carefully. "There's nothing I can't do Sonny, I thought we had established that a while ago" He smirked. His gaze was fixed on the big roasted chicken he was taking out.

My mouth instantly watered. It looked so good.

"There's nothing _good_ you can do" I smirked back at him.

"Except when it comes to cooking, I must admit Chad is better than me" A soft feminine voice said.

The hairs of my back stood and I felt my face grow hot. I slowly turned around, too embarrassed.

Her hair was the same shade as Chad's but her eyes were a very light brown, caramel-like. She was wearing a beautiful short green dress and she had a crutch under her left arm. She looked young.

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm such a bad host" She chuckled "My name is Lea, Lea Goldfarb. I'm Chad's mom" She took out a hand for me to shake.

I shook it slowly, her hand was really soft. I couldn't believe this charming woman was Chad's mother!

"I'm Sonny" I smiled back "Munroe. Sonny Munroe" I added. How rude of me not to introduce myself properly.

Lea just smiled and the corner of her eyes wrinkled a little.

"Dammit, this chicken is not good enough" I heard Chad mutter from behind. He was paying attention to the chicken solely and had decided to ignore us.

"Honey, let it be. I'll cut it" Lea said.

"No way, I'm the one who's cooking" I turned around 90 degrees so I could face both of them. Chad looked quite funny. He was dressed up but he had a tray with a chicken in his hands. I just couldn't shake that image from my mind. Was it true what I was seeing?

Lea frowned slightly "Chad, you're being rude to your guest"

Chad let out a sigh and looked at Sonny for a second "Eh… I don't think so" He pressed his lips in a tight line and I suppressed the need to roll my eyes at him. He knew he was being rude by ignoring me but he was trying to be polite in front of his mom. At least he seemed to respect someone.

"Leave the chicken on the table; I'll take care of it. Now show Sonny the house" Lea said firmly. Her soft voice had turned authoritative and I could see Chad's 'armor' fall. He was going to do what she said.

"Alright" He placed the tray on a table and smiled at me. It was a forced smile. "Sonny, follow me"

Lea giggled and walked near the table.

She was such a nice woman. I couldn't understand why Chad was…Chad. Maybe his father was like him? But I hadn't seen his father so far or actually… I had never seen him. Did Chad even have a father? Or siblings? That thought crossed my mind and I looked up to see Chad's face. I could see his profile. He had soft blue eyes and red lips and a straight nose but there was an air of superiority around him and a sense of mystery.

However, the fact that I hadn't met his father didn't really show me who Chad Dylan Cooper was. So far he seemed to have a pretty normal home. I had been here for only 15 minutes though. Many homes don't seem what they look like. My home for example, seemed pretty nice and normal but nobody knew that my father had left us and my mom would have some depressing nights crying about how to pay the bills. It broke my heart and that's why I couldn't let Chad Dylan Cooper put me down or get in the way of me and my grades.

"So this is the living room" He opened a door and what I saw was pretty cozy. There was a small coffee table in the middle with two couches facing each other. They were a light green and had three pillows each of a beige color. There were also some stands where there were dozens of books, some old, some new and some which had never been touched yet. It seemed fascinating.

I walked slowly to one book stand and grabbed a frame that was blocking the title of a book.

The picture was of a baby, probably 1 year old with big blue eyes and short blond hair. His skin was flawless and he seemed so happy with that perfect baby smile.

I smiled. The baby was so freaking cute!

"That's me when I was about 11 months old I think. I'm certain I'm not 1 year old yet there" He drawled. He was leaning against a wall, watching my every movement.

I put the frame on its place back again. "You were so cute, what happened?" I turned around and smiled innocently at him.

Chad rolled his blue eyes and smiled lazily. "I became sexy and handsome, _obviously_"

I giggled and kept looking around. The room was very cozy. I glanced at Chad and he had his eyes fixed on me. I felt a blush creep in my cheeks as I tried to avoid his gaze.

"Blushing much Munroe?" He smirked.

I huffed "No, I'm just feeling very warm" I opened two buttons of my cardigan. I wasn't lying; it was very hot in here even though I was just wearing a pink blouse with a black skirt.

"Warm in here? That's because of my presence, I'm hot. What can I do?" Chad chuckled.

My hand that was still on the buttons dropped and I glared at him. "Burn"

"Ouch" He said "You're mean Sonny"

I sighed and walked towards him. "Come on; keep showing me the rest of the rooms will you?"

Chad shrugged with his hands on his pockets "Sure"

We walked up the stairs to a narrow hall. There were 4 doors. I concluded that his house was just a tad bigger than mine, but in structure our houses were very similar. I looked to my right at the end of the hall and there was just a door with some old stickers on it. I concluded that was Chad's room since it was facing my house and therefore, my room.

Chad was now next to me and because of the narrow hall; he was too close for comfort. I would feel his arm touching mine and his head above mine. I could smell his soft cologne and I bet that if I stretched my arm long enough, our hands could touch.

Chad then made a sniffing sound.

I abruptly looked at him "What are you doing? Are you… sniffing me?"

Chad shrugged nonchalantly. "I just smelled rotten eggs so I wondered if it was you"

I gasped and I was ready to reply but he cut me.

"It's not you surprisingly" He stated as if it was a compliment but it was not. How dare he think I could smell like that?

I lifted my hand and pinched him hard.

"OUCH!" He shouted. "Why did you do that for?" He rubbed his arm frantically and I chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Then I felt a hand on the back of my neck. It was freaking cold and it gave me goose bumps. "Let go off me!" I squirmed under his grasp trying not to laugh.

Chad smirked "A little ticklish aren't we?"

My attempt at glaring at him failed while I tried to get of a grasp. I was almost on the floor and Chad was leaning down close enough for me to smell his breath.

Then I did what I thought best. I immediately dropped myself on the floor fast making Chad lose his balance and falling next to me.

It hurt.

His grasp on me fell and he groaned. I could still feel his cold fingertips on me and the tickling sensation it produced me.

"What's going on?" I heard a voice shout from downstairs.

"I just tripped mom! My fault" Chad shouted still groaned.

I didn't say a thing and hear his mom laugh and leave.

**Chad's POV**

First my arm was hurting like hell and now my head. This girl was going to kill me.

I turned my head to look at her. Her hair was all sprawled down the floor and her cheeks were flushed. She kept glaring at the ceiling and her hands were a fist. She seemed deep in thought.

I groaned and rubbed my head and then I felt her eyes on me.

Those damn brown eyes.

I chose to stare at her and she was frowning.

"What now?" I asked.

"This is your fault so don't complain that it hurts"

"But you're the one who pinched me!"

Sonny shrugged her cardigan now open exposing her pink blouse. It looked nice….

"You asked for it" She smiled and then she sat up, supporting her weight on her elbows. "Come on, get up"

I groaned and sat up immediately but Sonny was still on the floor.

"Well… what are you waiting for?"

Sonny's cheeks were red but now they were even redder.

"Um… I'm wearing a skirt"

I lifted an eyebrow "So?"

"If I get up by myself, my skirt would rise too high" She kept looking at the floor.

Ah, I got it.

I smirked. "I still don't see what the problem is"

"CHAD!" She squealed.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I didn't want to see anyway" Her black skirt showed her legs. She was decent looking I had to admit.

I bended low enough. I wrapped my arm around her back and the other went underneath her knees. With just a push, I managed to lift her up.

Her warmth was all over me. I could feel how uncomfortable she was feeling and it made me smirk even more.

"Okay... thank you… now can you let me down?" She looked up at me and her face was way too close. I shrugged that thought away.

A thought crossed my mind and I smirked and leaned in so close that she could almost feel my lips on her nose "Make me" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Please review! :D<strong>

**And once again... I'm very sorry. I apologize for the tardiness.  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 24 Because of me

**I thought I would update sooner but I don't know why I haven't. Also, my other computer broke down so I had to buy one with windows 8 and I have to buy word and all that stuff -_- it's annoying. I wrote this chapter from my old computer because it sometimes works.**

**I haven't forgotten about the story and I won't. I will finish it, that's for sure. When? Hopefully before the year ends :D**

**As you know, I don't own SWAC.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and for the fans that are still waiting. Thank you and please forgive me but I promise you I will finish this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Because of me<strong>

**Chad's POV**

A thought crossed my mind and I smirked and leaned in so close that she could almost feel my lips on her nose "Make me" I whispered.

I leaned back a little and realized how close her face was. Her big brown eyes widened and her stare was piercing mine. The thought that was crossing my mind vanished and suddenly all my plans were gone. It was as if the time had frozen and there was only me, Sonny and the distance between us. A shiver ran down my spine and I knew by the look on her eyes that she also felt it too.

Her hands were on my shirt, tugging it tight. "Chad…" She whispered.

I held my breath waiting for her to continue.

"Chad" She repeated clearing her throat, this time a little bit more firmly "If you don't let me go, I'll scream" Then my heartbeat started functioning again and I was able to think clearly.

I gaped at her and then looked at her. I mean, I really looked at her. What the hell had I been thinking about just seconds ago?

I shook my head lightly and then smirked in a way that only I could do "As you wish" I replied and let her go.

Sonny fell on the floor a bit loudly but thankfully the floor was covered by a rug, otherwise it would have hurt.

Her expression was interesting. She squinted her eyes and looked ready to bite. I chuckled and before she said anything, I grabbed both of her arms tight and lifted her up with a swift movement.

"There you go, and the skirt didn't rise up" I snickered.

"You're such a jerk" She muttered, trying to get rid of any dust on her skirt.

I sighed "So, do you want to see the rest of the house or not?" I turned around and walked down the hall.

I heard Sonny mutter some nonsense under her breath but her loud footsteps told me that she was following me.

"I think it's useless to show you the bathroom" I pointed to my right. "That is my mom's bedroom" I pointed to my left "I would show it to you but I won't. I don't even go there often and my mom is a private person" That was a lie but I simply didn't want Sonny to go inside. The reason was that I was too lazy to show her around and I didn't want her to see the pictures that were in that room.

I turned around and saw Sonny nod but her gaze was fixed on my mom's room. I groaned internally. What was with women and those secret senses that could perceive even what was not perceivable?

I kept walking with Sonny behind me.

"That" I pointed to an open door "Is the study room as we call it, it has a few books and two desks"

"You read?" Sonny asked surprised. I frowned and turned around but when I saw her face I understood that she was faking it and just saying it to incite me.

I snorted "Yes Sonny, I know you'd like to have the privilege too"

Her face turned red and her brown eyes started shining again with fury. I smirked. I enjoyed it a lot when she turned red. It was not exactly because the color suited her but it was the satisfaction that I knew I had the power to rile her up. I had the power that no other person had. She would turn red because of me. Her eyes would shine because of me. She would press her stupid rosy lips in a tight line because of me. She was in this freaking house because of me.

"Well, aren't you going to show me the last room?" She inquired. I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded.

"Yes your highness" I rolled my eyes and stood in front of my door. I slowly turned the knob and the door opened.

**Sonny's POV**

My mouth was agape. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I went inside slowly, as if my footsteps could erase what I was looking at.

The room was completely normal and plain.

"Expecting something different Sonny?" Chad asked. "I'm so sorry to disappoint you" He said sarcastically.

I sighed. I did expect something different. I expected big pictures of him, mirrors, or something related with his evil plans for that list.

Instead, all I found was a double bed with blue cover, a desk with some books and a laptop on it, some bean bags in front of his tv and lastly, a small dog bed.

I frowned. I didn't remember seeing any dog.

I sat on the bed and stared at Chad.

"Your room is so… normal" I said, trying to make some sense to it.

Chad rolled his eyes and sat on a beanbag on the floor "What did you expect? Swords and guns?" He asked amused.

"No" I scoffed "I expected mirrors or multiple pictures of you since you love yourself so much. Or at least something related to that list"

Chad chuckled and stood up again, this time to sit next to me on the bed. "I'm not as egocentric as you think" His mouth was twisted in a smirk but his eyes looked honest. "Besides, I, unlike you, have a life outside my house. This is the place where I sleep and study"

"Ah" I mumbled. Then I remember the dog bed I saw. "Where's the dog?"

Chad yawned "Nothing escapes your sight uh?" He shook his head "Women" He smiled and whistled "BLUE!"

I narrowed my eyes a little. Blue?

Seconds later my confusion was cleared by a little dog that jumped on the bed with his tongue out.

"Awww" I smiled "He's so cute!" I patted the dog that instantly got closer.

Chad smiled "Of course he's cute! He's my dog"

I ignored Chad's reply and continued to pet the dog. He looked like a pirate with a dark circle around his eye. It was probably the cutest dog I had seen.

"How come the dog gets more attention than me?" I heard Chad mutter.

I giggled and turned to look at him "Because I like him more, that's why" I stuck out my tongue at him and then continued to play with Blue.

Chad huffed "You know that's not true, but it's fine, you'll admit you like me eventually"

I laughed. I really laughed and stared at Chad for a few seconds. "That's a good joke"

Chad shrugged and smirked. "Really"

There was a silence between us. I could hear the gears inside his brain working and his gaze was lost on the wall. After a minute or so, he turned to stare at me. His face was completely serious and all goofiness or childish expression was erased. I felt nervous under his gaze and felt my face grow hot. His gaze was intense. My shoulders tensed and I was about to shout at him to stop looking at me but he did something unexpected. He proceeded to grab my hand "Sonny" He whispered.

I froze while he held my hand. What was he doing?

"What—"

"Shh" He silenced me placing his fingers on my lips. "Don't say a thing, just listen" He sat a bit closer and grabbed my hand a little bit tighter. I was so confused. What was he doing? I felt as if my heart was in my mouth and birds in my stomach.

Chad's eyes were staring at mine with a sparkle I hadn't seen before.

"Sonny, please" He said in such a way that it was just above a whisper "I have to tell you something"

I nodded. Whatever he had to tell me was intriguing me too much, it made me anxious.

His other hand went under my chin to hold it high. I couldn't avoid his blue eyes now.

"Sonny" He whispered, calling me closer with each word. I couldn't see anything else but him and his eyes. His fingers caressed my face and his lips were slightly parted "I have fallen in love with you"

My eyes widened and I couldn't move. I looked desperately in his face any sign of lie or doubt but there was none. My mouth was dry and I felt a heavy weight inside my stomach and an ache in my head.

I couldn't muster a single word. Was I supposed to say something back? My heart raced and my arms felt weak.

Then I saw his shoulders shake slowly and then his whole body until he could not stop anymore and started laughing uncontrollably.

I was still in the same position I was when he had said those damned words.

"Your face" He laughed "It's priceless"

I leaned back and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Did you really believe all that crap?" Chad chuckled, trying to gain back his posture. "You should already know by now that I'm never serious about _these things_" He said as if the word feelings were venom.

I shook my head angered "This is just too much, not funny" exclaimed, avoiding his gaze.

Chad chuckled "Come on, it's funny" He tried poking at me gently but I would have none of it.

I huffed and glared at him "It's not. When are you going to be serious?"

Chad smiled and shrugged "Whenever I'm in love but I doubt I ever will"

"You mean you've never been in love?" I gaped at him. I knew he had had many girlfriends, but he must have loved at least one of them!

Chad shook his head "Nah, there are too many pretty girls outside. How could I fall in love with only one?" He raised an eyebrow at me in question.

"It happens" I replied dryly. How could he be so vain? How could he be so...

Chad shrugged "Eh, if I ever fall in love, trust me, I wouldn't do what I just did" He smirked.

I tilted my head, confused "What would you do?"

Chad smiled, a real smile "You'll see" He winked at me and then stood up. "So, shall we go eat dinner?"

My mouth was dry. What had he meant?

I just nodded and stood up with Blue on my feet.

If I had a heart attack someday, it would be _because of him_.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Review! :D<strong>


	26. Chapter 25 Not a joke

**I updated! :D **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love to read them, it encourages me. Hopefully we'll reach to 300 this time! That'd be awesome! :D**

**I'll update soon this week. **

**Have a great weekend and now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Not a joke<br>**

**Sonny's POV**

I walked down the stairs glaring daggers at Chad's head. I knew he could feel them and he seemed to shrink step by step. How could he do such a joke like that? You simply don't joke with love, you simply _don't_.

We reached the kitchen in less time than expected. Chad had walked a little bit faster than normal. Maybe he was avoiding me or he was avoiding guilt.

That shameless little…

I didn't want to continue, the anger was built inside me and I couldn't let it out. It's not that I hoped he was in love with me, not at all because I didn't believe him an instant! Pfft…

What angered me the most is that he just played around with those words, with love. Love was not a game, and certainly not a joke. I wanted to strangle him and to beat him but I knew it wouldn't have any purpose so I just let it be. Someday he was going to experience heartbreak and that girl would do justice for all those other girls he had fooled before.

"Sonny, would you like something to drink?" Lea's soft voice asked.

"Water please"

"Immediately" She smiled. Her voice was soft. I couldn't understand how a demon like Chad could be her son. She was so nice and her whole being emanated kindness. I shook my head she turned around to pour water on a glass.

In the meantime Chad was staring at a magazine cover which had become very interesting to him. It was more interesting than his shoes which he had been staring a few seconds ago.

"Here" She placed the glass of water on the table that separated us. I thanked her and drank the water in two gulps. Apparently my mouth was still dry from the bitterness my previous encounter had left.

**Chad's POV**

The air was thick. I could feel Sonny sending me daggers with her eyes every time she glared at me. I tried to ignore it but it was getting too much.

What did she want me to do? Say sorry? As if!

I was not sorry at all. If she got upset just because I said those words, well, too bad. I said them often; after all they have no value. I don't believe in romantic love. I believe in love to oneself, love to things you do and love to some people. I loved my mother but I also loved my hobbies. I couldn't think of loving one person in that way movies depicted. I couldn't imagine loving just one person only.

Love didn't last, simple as that. My parents had been a very clear example and I was not going to go through that. I knew better.

"So what did Chad do?" My mom asked bluntly.

Both of us looked at her surprised. My mom was very bright at perceiving things but I didn't think she would ask it in such a direct way. Usually women were subtle but now I was learning that it was not always like that.

Sonny sighed "Nothing, I'm just tired" She half-smiled.

My mom didn't buy it. She narrowed her eyes a little, almost unnoticeable.

"Ah alright, I thought there was something wrong but if there isn't…" She smiled "Sonny, could you do me a favor please?"

Sonny nodded "Yes of course"

Mom pointed behind Sonny, where the counter was "Could you please grab my car keys and get a purple bag from it? I would ask Chad but he can be quite inutile when it comes to distinguish between purple and pink" She chuckled.

Sonny laughed. "I will bring you the purple bag, don't worry!" She smiled, grabbed the keys and as soon as she was out of our sight I knew I was doomed.

"What did you do?" My mom's voice was of steel when she got mad. I sighed and looked at her.

"I did nothing wrong Ma, I just joked that I loved her but I don't see what's the deal if we both don't have feelings for each other"

My mom placed a hand on her forehead and shook her head. "Please tell me you're kidding"

I frowned and leaned back on the wall.

She walked towards me slowly, with her crutch underneath her arm. She raised her hand in front of my face "Do you see this?" I nodded and then she smacked me on my forehead. It didn't hurt, it never did. It was a light touch my mom used to do when I did something bad. She didn't believe in hitting.

"You simply do not joke around with stuff like that with a girl!"

I groaned "It's just a stupid joke"

My mom shook her head "No Chad, you just simply do not joke with love. Love can either make you or break you, it's very powerful. I thought I had taught you that son"

"But those are just words besides, she hates me already" I shrugged nonchalant.

My mom raised an eyebrow "I'm pretty certain she doesn't hate you and you don't hate her either" She sighed that "The thing is honey, you can't joke about saying 'I love you' anymore because people take it seriously. Maybe Sonny doesn't have those feelings towards you but it still hurts"

I frowned. Why did women take this 'love' business so serious? I looked at my mother and saw something in her eyes I hadn't seen before. I couldn't quite point what was it but it was not good.

I nodded "Alright mom"

"Now when she comes back, you say sorry"

"But maa" I whined.

"Shush, you do as I say" She declared sternly and I just nodded. I hoped Sonny didn't hear any of this.

A few minutes later Sonny came back with a purple –It looked pink to me- bag.

My mom smiled and thanked Sonny.

"Thanks dear, now I'll just finish cooking a dish and then we can have dinner. In the meantime, you two could go to the living room"

"Do you need any help? I could peel something" Sonny offered.

I snickered. Nobody got into my mom's cooking but her.

"No darling, thank you. Now go you two"

I smiled. I told you.

Sonny nodded in defeat and looked at me. Well, she didn't really look at me; it was as if she was looking through me.

I shrugged and turned around, making a motion so she would follow.

As we got into the room, I saw that Blue was comfortably lying on the rug, waiting to be pampered. I smirked. He was very much like me, he loved to be adored.

"He's such an adorable dog!" Sonny squealed, rubbing his tummy.

I rolled my eyes and then stood straight. I had to say sorry. I didn't want to but my mommy told me it was the right thing.

"I'm sorry" I muttered under my breath.

Sonny froze and Blue stood up from his spot wondering what made her stop caressing him.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

I huffed and ran my fingers through my blonde hair.

"I said 'I'm sorry' or are you deaf?" I glared at her intensely. I didn't like to be in this position. I was used to people apologizing to _me, _not the other way around.

Sonny smirked in such a way that would make me proud. I frowned annoyed but at the same time I was surprised. She never smirked, that was my thing!

"Well, who thought this day would happen uh?" She giggled and continued to pet Blue who was poking her with his nose.

I shrugged and plopped down the couch. "Don't get used to it"

She half-smiled "I won't" and then her back was facing me while she gave Blue all her attention.

* * *

><p>Dinner went by fast and less awkward.<p>

Mom and Sonny would talk about certain stuff I didn't care about while I was left with my thoughts and random glares at Sonny.

She was so obnoxious, I couldn't stand her. It made me want to scream at times. I didn't know what she had that would make my blood boil at times.

A laugh woke me up from my day dream and my eyes found Sonny's face. She was laughing with my mom about some nonsense they were discussing. Her whole face lit up and her nose scrunched a little bit, similar to that time when she snorted. It was cute.

I shook my head.

Stupid cute

"Chad, are you ok?" Mom asked.

I nodded "Yeah yeah, I'm just hungry" I replied, now filling my mouth with food.

"So Sonny, I never see your mom and we've been neighbors for some years already"

Sonny shrugged "My mom is busy all the time with her business, sometimes she has to travel"

Mom frowned "Well, now if you ever feel lonely or need anything, you can come and hang out here darling"

She smiled and nodded "Thank you" Sonny took a sip of water."So… do you have any siblings Chad?"

I looked up at her, surprised since she was finally acknowledging my existence "No" I replied dryly.

Sonny gave me a weird look… I'm not sure what it meant. It was of understanding as if something was very clear now. "That's why you're such a brat" She chuckled along with my mom.

I rolled my eyes and went back to eating my food.

**Sonny's POV**

Dinner had been lovely. I didn't know that Chad had such a nice and beautiful mother. She was very young though, probably she was in her middle thirties.

Chad had apologized about his joke but I still had a bitter taste in my tongue. I was irked and I didn't understand why. It had been only a joke and I didn't expect it to be true… right?

I sighed. It was useless how much I tried to convince myself to feel better; there was still a gut wrenching feeling that didn't let me stay in peace and didn't want to go away.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" A voice whispered.

I gasped. I was outside sitting in my porch. I hadn't heard anybody coming.

I turned my head to see a blonde I knew too well standing on the stairs.

"Are you trying to scare me to death?" I hissed.

Chad chuckled and walked closer to finally sit next to me on the bench.

"Nah, your reflection can do that for me" He chuckled.

I smacked his arm but I couldn't contain a smile on my face. "What are you doing here? I thought you had seen enough of me already"

Chad yawned "I couldn't sleep and I saw you outside so I told myself it would be a good idea to come here and annoy you" He replied chirpily like a five year old. He was not wearing the same nice clothes he had before. Instead, he was wearing a white t-shirt and some casual loose pants. He was barefoot. It suited him. "So back to my question, did you find what you were looking for?"

I shook my head "I don't know what you're talking about"

Chad rolled his eyes and stared at me intensely "Come on, we both know you wanted to find out something, that's why you wanted to come to my house remember?" He finished with a tone that emphasized he was losing his patience.

I turned slightly to face him directly "I was not looking for anything Chad! I just didn't know about you and wanted to find out more"

His lips were pressed in a tight line and his brow was furrowed "Come on, we both know that's a lie, all you want is to find some dirt so I will erase you of my list" He sneered.

That was enough. I stood up and glared at him "I wouldn't do that! I'm not like you!" I shrieked. For once, I was glad my mom wasn't home "Believe all you want but all I wanted to do was try get to know you a little and see what the reasons behind all your nonsense actions were! I wanted to believe that you're actually not that bad! But you know what? I'm starting to discover that yes; you are as bad as I thought" I could feel my face heat when his blue eyes stared at me intensely.

Chad's nostrils flared and he got up immediately in front of me. He was way taller than me. My head reached just a little below his mouth. "You think I'm as bad as everyone thinks uh?" He smirked and spoke calmy but this time, it didn't infuriate me. This time, it scared me. It was way too calm "You'll soon find out how bad I really can be" and with that, he walked past me swiftly.

I shook my head. What had I said? I didn't really mean all that but he was just so infuriating!

A shiver ran down my spine. Tomorrow was Monday.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Review! :D<strong>


	27. Chapter 26 Memories

**302 Reviews? Wow! Thank you guys! That's so awesome! :) Let's keep the numer increasing.**

**So, I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not, it's kind of different from what I usually write I guess...**

**IMPORTANT: What's on italics means flashback.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Memories<strong>

I stared aimlessly at my open book. I didn't know if I should feel scared, concerned, happy or simply just confused.

I was confused. Very confused. However, other feelings were involved.

It was very clear now that whatever Chad had in mind to make my life miserable was going to happen. My death sentence was approaching. I couldn't imagine it though. I simply couldn't. I knew it was coming but I couldn't believe that it would actually come.

Maybe it was the fact that Chad's real intentions had been overshadowed by his rare acts of thoughtfulness.

I shook my head.

His acts were probably just fake, like his heart. I wanted to think he didn't have a heart but deep down I believed he did.

I sighed in frustration.

I didn't know what went through his head every time he smirked or sneered or frowned or smiled. He was a mystery but it made me want to know him more each time. He was like an adventure book like Sean once said.

I frowned slightly. What had happened to Sean lately? I hadn't heard from him or talked to him. Actually, I hadn't even thought about him.

I rested my head on my left arm while people sitting before class began.

I sighed.

If the prank happened today or tomorrow or in a week, I just didn't care anymore. I was bored of it, besides, it was my senior year. I was almost out of this place, I just needed to wait some weeks.

I heard and felt somebody next to me but I didn't bother to turn my head. I was so tired from thinking all night.

"Sonny?"

I turned my head slowly and smiled.

"Hi Sean, what's up?"

Sean shrugged, leaning back on his chair a bit. "Nothing much, it feels I haven't talked to you in a while"

"I know! I was thinking the same thing!" We both chuckled.

"Sonny?" He asked in a more serious tone.

I looked up to see his face. He was thoughtful, his stare on the table, a little bit lost. "Have you talked to Chad recently?"

I shook my head at first but then nodded "Just last night"

"Was he… okay?" He seemed hesitant, as if he was afraid of the answer.

I shrugged "Yeah sure, when he left we were angry because we had a fight but he seemed same Chad as always" I had a bitter taste in my tongue. Yeah he seemed the same but he also seemed darker, scarier.

I frowned. "Why are you asking me this?" I inquired.

Sean rubbed his neck "Well, I don't know if I should tell you this"

Now I was growing impatient and worried. Had something happened to him?

"Sean, you opened your mouth, now speak" I know I sounded rude but it was intriguing.

Sean sighed and dropped his hand from his neck to his lap. "Well… I—"

"Class, please be silent, we're going to start the lesson" Our math teacher announced.

Sean pursed his lips in a thin line and focused on his books.

I was frustrated. What had happened to Chad that made Sean act so strange? I sat straight and opened my book and started to copy the exercise. Oh math, the torture…

**Chad's POV**

_I threw a book against the wall, and then another, and then another… all of them landed with a loud sound._

_I was mad, angry. I felt hurt and I couldn't really explain why. Well... I did but I didn't want to.  
><em>

"_Chad! What are you doing?" My mom asked on the other side of the door. She couldn't come in because I had locked myself._

"_I'm" I threw a book "just" another "releasing" and another "my anger!"_

"_Honey, let me in" She pleaded._

"_NO!" I answered loudly. I glanced at all those books on the floor… I didn't realize I had so many. I felt a lump in my throat. I felt like I was drowning. _

_I heard her feet shuffle which meant she was gone._

_Good._

_I wanted to be alone. _

**Sonny's POV**

The whole hour was torture. I kept glancing at Sean to see if he would say something but he was too focused on his books. It was driving me insane. What had he wanted to tell me?

After counting down the minutes, we were finally dismissed. Sean put his books and tried to stand up but my hand caught his arm.

"Sean, what's going on?" I asked. I hoped there was not a tragedy.

Sean sighed and sat back on his place, staring at me "Chad is missing"

I gasped "What?"

He nodded "He is missing. His mom called me last night after Chad left his house after throwing a fit. She told me he locked in his room and didn't let her come in. The next thing she knew was that he was gone"

I frowned "Didn't he leave a note?"

"Yeah, it said 'Don't look for me' or something. She is really worried"

I could imagine. Chad's mom was so sweet and nice. I couldn't understand how he could have done something like that.

"But it was just a fit he threw; doesn't he do that all the time? I'm pretty sure he does besides he'll probably back soon"

Sean shook his head "Chad has never thrown fits. He's not that kind of person besides he's really level headed and relaxed when you get to know him. It's just strange how he behaved that way now"

I leaned closer "So you tell me that the drama boss, Chad Dylan Cooper, behaves at home?" I asked incredibly.

Sean half-smiled "Yeah. It's very surprising for his mom that he has done this. That's why Sonny, I need to know what you guys talked about last night. Was it something upsetting?"

I looked at my feed "I… I don't think so…" I felt my chest heavy. Our fight yesterday had something different. He had behaved different and for a moment, when I told him what I thought, I think I saw hurt in his eyes… I felt guilty now but how could have that caused him to flee?

"We just fought like always" I mumbled, engrossed in my thoughts.

Sean hummed lowly "Are you sure?"

I looked up to see his bright eyes staring at me "Yeah, he was a bit more upset than usual but he seemed fine!" I exclaimed. Was it something I said?

Sean stood up and nodded "I see. Thanks Sonny. Maybe it was just something not-related and he'll be back" He smiled but it faltered "It's just strange how he behaved" He repeated and then he turned around and left.

I sat there dumbfounded for a few more minutes and then continued to put away my books and leave the classroom.

**Chad's POV**

"_GET OUT OF MY WAY" His thunder voice echoed the whole room while my mom silently watched. She couldn't do anything. He was too strong._

_My six year old self tried to hide behind a chair but it was futile. I could still observe, I could still listen, I could still feel the emotions._

_He was ranting at my mom who didn't dare to cry. She just stared numbed._

"_YOU AND YOUR SON ARE JUST AS BAD AS CROACKROACHES, AS SCUM!" He kept yelling her obscenities and pretending as if I wasn't his son either. _

_I tried to cover my ears but it was to no avail. I could still hear his voice._

"_YOU WILL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU" He turned around to face me. I felt my body get cold "AND YOU ARE GOOD FOR NOTHING!" It was a miracle his words didn't slur. I always saw him with a bottle._

_My mom snapped and walked past him quickly, she grabbed my hand but then he stopped her. "When do you think you're going uh?" He asked menacingly._

"_Away from you" My mom replied with hate and courage._

_He chuckled. "You won't" He smirked "He" He pointed at me "He will remind you of me, you'll see" He laughed and it scared me "People are going to think he's the worse and that's when he'll realize he's as bad as me. My image will haunt you"_

_Mom shook off his grip and grabbed my hand tight, almost dragging me outside. I didn't go back to that flat ever again or see him in my life, but his words always echoed in me.  
><em>

No, I can't become like him. But in a way I had already, and I hated myself for it. I could see how I reminded my mother of my father every time she looked into my eyes which were exactly like his. I reminded her of the person she hated most. And also I reminded her of him in his younger years, when she still loved him and he loved her back. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. I was sure she still did.

_She stood up and glared at me "I wouldn't do that! I'm not like you!" She shrieked. I winced "Believe all you want but all I wanted to do was try get to know you a little and see what the reasons behind all your nonsense actions were! I wanted to believe that you're actually not that bad! But you know what? I'm starting to discover that yes; you are as bad as I thought" I stared at her, emotions boiling inside but also breaking._

I walked to one side of the highway. It was dark, I had left home a few hours ago and mom wouldn't notice until dawn. There were cars driving at full speed and I just walked straight.

**Sonny's POV**

The whole day I felt my heart ache, as if something bad had happened. Would that be Chad? Had something happened?

I shrugged. Why did I care? He just wanted to make my life miserable.

I shook my head. No, there was something off with that. He definitely was not as bad as he let people think… and he had let me see that side and I had betrayed him with words.

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I have mixed emotions about this chapter :D I usually don't enjoy writing drama but sometimes, it's needed.<br>**

**Anyways, like it? Hate it? REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	28. Chapter 27 Real

**Hello! I wanted to thank you all for your enthusiasm in the story and your wonderful reviews! :) I feel really happy. **

**I haven't updated because 1) I was in another city 2) I write when i feel motivated and inspired, not because I must, otherwise I screw it up. But don't worry, I don't take a month now :P**

**I like this chapter because it gives you an insight in Chad's and Sonny's minds and feelings. It's quite short but I liked and ejoyed writing it. I hope you do too. **

**Do you think we can achieve 30 review? That would be freaking cool :D**

**So, without anything else to say, here comes the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Real<strong>

**Chad's POV**

The street was noisy and crowded. The cars drove quickly, without care. Few people waited for the light to change and some barely managed to cross the street without being ran over.

I shrugged. I didn't care how to cross the street anymore so I just walked straight ahead without looking at the sides.

The sun was high now, school had definitely started and my mom would be wondering where I had gone. My eyes were itchy from lack of sleep and my body just felt limp and tired. I just wanted to crawl and leave in a faraway place. I wanted to be alone in my thoughts and that's exactly what I had been doing for the past few hours but it was just killing me.

I felt completely and utterly alone. I realized I wanted to do and to be so many things but I had accomplished nothing.

What was I? Was I just a shadow of my so called father?

I was popular at school, girls fancied me and had at least one true friend but I didn't feel whole, I didn't feel real. I just felt I was living a life I was given and had to behave according to it.

I sighed and stopped walking.

Of course, my actions brought consequences and they made my life. I wasn't feared just because… I was feared because of what I did and that had been entirely my choice.

I clenched my fist. The first time I had embarrassed somebody it was entirely by accident and I hadn't meant it. I was young, probably thirteen but in that moment when older guys had congratulated and I saw this poor boy's face staring at me, half-apologetic and half-scared, I felt powerful. I had felt the adrenaline pump through my veins when the next day many other boys stared at me with fear.

It was a feeling I enjoyed and made me feel like I did just not merely exist. It was a feeling that made me feel I had a purpose and I thought it was happiness. I remember smirking while everybody just did what I wanted. At first it had felt good but I hadn't realized how quickly the effect had left… and with terrible consequences. I had mistaken what happiness really was and now I did what I feared the most. I merely existed. I was merely the guy who everyone feared and did the same thing over again to keep a stupid high school reputation.

Also, I hadn't only been feared but also somewhat ignored in order to keep a distance; nobody dared to speak their mind with me and I understood. However, now there was this little cheerful girl who dared to say everything she thought about me in my face and surprisingly I enjoyed it. It made me feel good even though what she said wasn't that good and had hurt me (like now) but it was truth what she said, the plain truth and I couldn't hate her for it.

She described the 'me' I showed and the 'me' I didn't really want to be. Couldn't she see though, that this person wasn't who I really was?

I knew though that she knew that the guy I appeared to be was not who I wanted to be. That's why my attitude annoyed her so much and why she didn't refuse to fight me. That's why she tried to understand me.

I sighed and cradled my head in my hands. It was too confusing.

I hated how she made me feel vulnerable, exposed, and truly me.

The real me.

**Sonny's POV**

I bit my nails slowly while the clock ticked, second by second. I had this feeling of angst inside of me that stung and reminded me that it was my entire fault. I had been too rude to him yesterday, too blunt. I had told him hurtful words, few but they were enough. Sometimes it seemed that I could just blurt out things without thinking about it. It was like… like… like my mind was a kind of factory and my thoughts were the products I had to make and in order to turn them into acceptable words I had to wrap a beautiful wrapping around them and make them as nice as possible in order not to hurt people. However, sometimes it wasn't possible, a thought would be forgotten in the production process and come out horrible, blunt and hurtful.

It scared the hell out of me. It meant that sometimes I wasn't under my control and that I couldn't keep a tight and close watch on what I did or said, I just acted. The worst part was that it only happened around Chad, my now sworn enemy.

If I was with my mother, I would make her feel better even if I disagreed with her. She just had too many problems on her own and I just didn't want to be one of them. I would just nod and think carefully before doing something that could upset her.

When it came to my friends, I also used my beautiful gift wrapper around my thoughts to make things better, to make me feel better and to make them feel better and it would work out most of the time. That was the way life was. I couldn't just express my thoughts to people when something hurt me because I didn't want to hurt them.

With Chad it was a complete and different story. He made the most simple feelings come alive… raw: anger, fury, nervousness, confusion and affection. I could just tell him when I was mad and made him know it. The best part was that he would just smirk at me and provoke me even more with a non-malicious but mischevious stare. I would just let it all out and there was no filter.

The scary part was that I liked it. I liked it how it felt and I enjoyed every single minute of it. I enjoyed not having to have to live with this filter in my mind that helped me to say things to please people.

He made me feel raw, blunt, wild, free and simply horrible but fantastically real.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? REVIEW! :D<br>**


	29. Chapter 28 Strange Feeling

**Hello! First of all, I want to thank you all my reviewers and followers of this story! YOU ARE AMAZING! Without your motivation, energy or threats, I would have probably abandoned this story. SO THANK YOU!**

**I want to clear something up, I haven't forgotten of this story and I'm determined to finish it. You just have to be a bit more patient with me :P BUT I will update this summer, hopefully with 2-3 more chapters and maybe more! :D So cross your fingers.**

**It's not that I don't want to write, but I've felt unmotivated. Also University life is consuming so whenever I have free time I sleep, or do random stuff. But I had forgotten how much I enjoy writing. I'll try to keep it up.**

**So without much further chit-chat, the next chapter :) Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Strange Feeling<strong>

**Sonny's POV**

My day had been ok at school. Technically, if this was considered a day like any other, I would have said it was great. However, if we considered this day as how it really was, a guilt trip, then it was not great. It was ok.

Simply ok.

Or maybe worse.

Chad's image had been invading my head for the entire day and it was driving me crazy with guilt. Where in the world was he? I only hoped he had returned home safe and sound. There was a feeling that bothered me and I couldn't quite put a finger on it. It wasn't guilt. It was… caring?

I chuckled. How could I care about the jerkthrob after what he had made me go through these past few months? These past few months making me hide from him in order avoid any humiliation. I had lived in fear but I thought it was now useless. I shrugged.

I let out a sigh. Maybe I did care… a little. He wasn't as bad as he let believe and he had his cute moments once in a while. I shook my head and put away the books in the locker. The day was finally over and I could go home to keep thinking about what I had been thinking the whole day.

Or I rather say who.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad freaking Dylan Cooper.

He was so… so… invasive! He was a parasite that was invading my head little by little and my heart. He was chewing it and occupying every little centimeter of it. It was awful! He was an unwanted guest in my heart, but the more he occupied it, the less I cared that he was owning it whole.

I sighed. I didn't even know what that meant. These thoughts were very unusual and confusing.

I shook my head and turned around to head home. Hopefully I could find a solution, an explanation to this bizarre situation I was going through.

"Hey Sonny!" I turned around and saw Sean.

I blushed. "Hey Sean!" I said chirpily "Anything new about Chad" Damn. Why did I ask? It was not my business, was it? It was just my guilt trip.

Sean twisted his smile "No, not really, but hopefully he'll show his face soon. Let me walk you home, maybe he's back" And then, my heard felt mushy. What a strange feeling.

**Chad's POV**

I was sitting down in front of my house's main door, on the stairs. It was a sort of punishment after disappearing like that and I deserved it. My mom was hysteric and seeing her cry… well, it made my heart feel mushy, it was a strange feeling I rarely ever had.

I actually believed I deserved this punishment. She just said that if she saw my face in the next 4 hours, she'd kill me, but she'd be even more furious if I left again, so going outside was my only option. After all, I was my mom's only child and I tried putting myself in her shoes. I was not doing myself a favor by doing these kind of activities… but then, if she only knew about what I did at school, she would be even more disappointed. I sighed. There was no way out.

I sighed and pulled my knees to my face. I was so tired of wandering around all night. It had been exhausting, both mentally and physically.

After a few minutes I stretched my legs. I could see the road. Wasn't it the time that Sonny and I came back from school? I frowned. She would be home soon I guessed. I took out my video camera from my bag. I usually carried around to film random stuff, or 'good' stuff at school to watch and edit later.

I pressed play and started to record my surroundings. I was very bored. I started recording random things. A tree. A road. My beautiful eyes….

A noise interrupted me and my eyes. I turned the camera in the direction of those voices.

My eyes widened. It was Sonny and Sean. They couldn't see me as my porch was sort of hidden by a bush. I zoomed in.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Sonny's cheeks were bright red and Sean was casual as always. I sighed. So Sonny still had a crush on Sean after all.

I closed my eyes for a moment, without lowering my video camera. After a while I didn't realize I still had my eyes closed when I heard steps coming my way. I opened my eyes and Sonny was a short distance from the place I was. Sean was now gone and she still hadn't seen me.

"Munroe?"

She yelped "Chad?! You scared me!" She frowned at me and I chuckled as I stood up.

"Good" This seemed normal. I had almost forgotten of our last chat which was not pleasant at all.

"Chad…" She said silently. I looked at her and she was looking at her shoes embarrassed. "I… I'm sorry for what I said before. I didn't really mean it. I was just angry" She could be too cute for her own.

**Sonny's POV**

My cheeks felt like they were burning. I looked at him in the eyes and all mischief that usually haunted his eyes was gone.

Chad walked over to me. He was very close; our distance was about arm's length. He gave me that lopsided smile that made me want to poke his dimples. It was one of his smiles that were typical of him, along with that smirk of his.

He looked over me since he is taller. "I understand… and it's not all your fault Munroe, I provoked you and behaved like a jerk" I giggled. He did behave like a jerk. I was relieved to see his face again… somehow.

His eyes were an intense sky blue. "Like always" I remarked his jerk comment. Chad chuckled and smiled, but not the typical one, this was the goofy smile again.

_That_ smile.

It made me smile in response. It was just so un-chadlike and very _his _at the same time.

He lifted his free hand; the other was holding a camera I guessed. His hand reached for my cheek and I froze. What was he doing? I couldn't move. I didn't want to. My feet were stuck to the ground.

He caressed my cheek slowly.

"Thanks Sonny" He smiled and came in closer. Then he dropped his hand and turned around slowly to leave. "But for the record Munroe, I still don't like you" I could hear his chuckle in his voice.

I chuckled in response with a knowing smile in my face. But now my face was much colder and he had left me with a warm yet strange feeling. But you know what? I didn't mind it at all.

"Don't worry Cooper, the feeling is mutual" I giggled.

If only I knew exactly what kind of feeling I was experiencing…

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Review! :) <strong>


	30. Chapter 29 Knowing

**I told you! I would update soon :D So I did this chapter spontaneously and I didn't check the grammar much, so if you find any, forgive me!**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews and your encouraging words!**

**Without further stuff, the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Knowing<strong>

**Chad's POV:**

I was not sure of what I had done. Had I really touched her cheek? Had I really?

I sighed and plopped down on my bed. Immediately Blue jumped onto the bed and then my back. I enjoyed when he did that. It was like a cheap, quick and nice massage. His paws would walk around my spine until he found that nice curve on my back that he used to lie down. It was ok with me. I usually would lay face down for about 10-20 minutes. It depended on the subject I was thinking of.

I lifted my hand that I had touched her cheek with, in front of my eyes. It looked perfectly normal, but it still had a burning sensation. It wasn't tingling like it says in movies or cheesy books. It was burning, as if I had touched something hot, but it didn't hurt at all. Was this normal?

After ten minutes, I mumbled an apology to Blue and got off my bed to my desk, making him jump off my back to the ground. My laptop was turned on and I had a bunch of documents on the desktop. "What a hassle" I sighed. I took out the memory card of my video camera and introduced it into the computer so I could move and delete the necessary files.

I hadn't realized I had so many files and most of them were videos, of course. I opened one and immediately so Sonny's face popped out and Iheard her voice. As soon as that happened I paused.

Had I heard her?

I turned around, but she was nowhere. Phew. Of course she wasn't here. What an idiot. I lowered the volume, connected the headphones and pressed play. I laid back and chuckled. I had filmed some of her embarrassing moments and compiled it to a small video I hadn't finished. She was so… Sonny. Kind of cute. Stupid cute.

The video was almost complete… but I didn't know what I was going to do with it. I was still supposed to humiliate Sonny and this material had exactly what was needed to do that, but I didn't feel like doing it. I hadn't chickened out; Chad Dylan Cooper is no chicken or coward. However, there was something inside me that didn't motivate to do it. I couldn't put a finger on it.

I pressed play once more and watched her face with attention. She had nice hair, and shiny. I wondered if it was soft. I had never touched it or hadn't bothered to feel how it was under my fingers. I rubbed my fingers pretending I was touching her hair, but stopped when I realized what I was doing. What was I doing?!

I huffed. I should better continue editing that video, even though I most likely won't publish it… will I?

I shook my head and took of the headphones. I needed to get my mind on something else. I opened my drawer and took out a small pocket mirror which I used to look into myself.

Damn, I'm so good looking.

**Sonny's POV**

I closed my eyes as tight as I could, but I still couldn't fall asleep. It was not only because I wasn't sleepy, but also because there was a bright light just shining over my bed that came from the house across me. Was Chad having a party or something?

I lifted the blankets off me and walked over the window which I opened. The air was nightly fresh. I loved the air at night. It was also warm. Summer was just around the corner, so was my graduation. That thought sent chills down my spine. A part of me didn't want to graduate. What would I do afterwards? What would I study?

"Hey, whatcha looking at?"

I snapped out of my daydream and noticed Chad in front of me.

"I was going to ask you to turn your lights off, they are too bright and I can't sleep" I screamed in a hushed way. Our moms were sleeping. It was around midnight. Not so late, but late enough for our moms, at least my mom which actually happened to be home this time.

Chad huffed and turned his back to me to head inside. Didn't he hear me what I just said? Was he just ignoring me like that? "What a je—"

The light turned off.

He came back with a smirk on his face. "Were you saying something?"

I looked extremely awkward in midsentence, but regained my composure. "No, now I will try to sleep, goodnight"

"I know you're not sleepy Sonny" He said before I turned around "Neither am I" He then smiled. He proceeded to jump off his balcony (there was a ladder of course, this was not a movie) and the climb onto mine.

I let him.

Mainly because I was not sleepy

Secondly because I was curious as to what going to do

And thirdly, because a part of me wanted to

**Chad's POV:**

Her room was the same as I remembered, except she was now wearing different pajamas. Not that I took note of which pajamas she wore, but these were different to the others. They were more,uh, summery.

"Are those pajamas?" I pointed at her shorts.

Sonny blushed and tried to pull it discretely downwards, thinking it would make them longer. "Yes, it's almost summer; it's getting hot in here"

I smirked "Of course it's getting hot in here" I winked and she became flustered "_I'm here_" I made her feel flustered and she huffed.

"Well, what do you want? You just randomly and uninvited came to my room" Then she followed to sit on her rug which was surrounded by fluffly creatures.

I sighed "I couldn't sleep and neither could you. So I'm here to entertain myself and you"

"I knew you were a clown" She chuckled.

I glared at her, but she kept that smile on her face. She looked nice, without all that make up.

I decided to change "You're not wearing make-up" I stated as a matter of fact.

Sonny rolled her eyes "Of course not, who wears it to sleep?" Uh, if only she knew that so many girls do that.

"You look better without it" I pointed out.

"Thank you…?"

"You're welcome" I smirked.

"Argh, would you stop that?"

"Stop what?" I frowned.

"That smirk! It gives me the chills as if you're up to something"

I chuckled "Maybe I am?" Oh, she looked weirded out now "Chill, I'm not, it's just my way of being"

Sonny sighed and folded her arms cross her chest "It's not that I don't like it, but I like the other smile better"

"The other smile Munroe?"

**Sonny's POV**

I should have not said that….

"Yeah, you have a normal smile instead of the smirk" I added quickly.

"But you still like both my expressions" He chuckled and sat closer to me on the rug. I laid back, my back touched the bed and I shrugged.

"They're alright, everyone looks nice when they smile"

"Not everyone, look, there are people who look specially beautiful when they smile. They are captivating and their smile looks real. There are others, whose smile hides things and it's just boring"

"Really?"

"Really"

"You think you know so much about people" I rolled my eyes.

Chad turned next to me "It's not that I think I do, but I do" He smirked "The thing about people Munroe, is that everyone wants and thinks they know people, but they don't. They're too preoccupied thinking about what people know about them"

"And how do you know you're not one of those people then?"

"I don't. I just, like others, think I do. I don't even know myself completely, and no one does. Do you know yourself completely? I don't think so. Tell me there's no time when you surprise yourself, doing things you didn't think you would, and if you do that, then you'd be lying"

I frowned. "Well… you're… right? When did you become so smart?"

His blue eyes stared back at me "I've always been. See? You don't know everything about me"

"I never said I did and if you say I did, then you don't know me either" I smirked.

Chad huffed, but then he smiled. He actually smiled. That smile that made me want to poke his dimples "Well, you can start getting to know me now" He whispered.

I gulped and he kept staring at me. I couldn't help it while I was under his gaze.

I poked his dimples.

Chad immediately held my hands "What on earth Munroe?" He whispered and chuckled.

I smiled "I'm sorry, it's just that it's been very hard to resist your dimples when you smile" What the hell! How could I do that?!

"So I'm irresistible uh?"

I rolled my eyes "Your dimples are"

"Therefore my mouth, my face and myself" He winked at me while he let go off me.

"No… Chad…" I backed away but he came closer "That's not true… you don't know me or my tastes! You can't say that" I smirked and pointed out reminding him of our previous talk.

"Then let me get to know you"

"What?"

He backed away from me "Then let's get to know each other" He shrugged "Everyone does that, even when they first meet, plus, we do know something about each other"

I sighed "You are driving me crazy"

He chuckled "And I will keep doing that for a long time"

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Review! :D <strong>


	31. Chapter 30 Baby Steps

**Hello! Thank you for your reviews! 3 3 I'm sorry I haven't replied to them, but I was very busy.**

**I finally finished my internship, so I've got more free time. These past few days I've been writing chapters for this story so I can finish it soon or at least have some chapters prepared in case I get to busy to write, I can still publish some for you. I really want to finish it this year so I can continue my other story 'My Favorite Gentleman' and then a collab. Afterwards, I'll stop writing for SWAC and start my own stories. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Baby Steps<strong>

**Sonny's POV**

The day was beautiful and summer was just around the corner. It was like a slow bug that took its time to appear and everyone was too impatient to wait for it. It was still spring but you could see girls had started to wear shorts and t-shirts. I shivered. It was still windy at times, but sometimes I could catch a whiff of summer and its heat. That meant graduation was just around the corner.

I glanced at my watch. It was seven am. Enough time for me to walk to school and admire the nice weather. I would take a stroll and sometimes, my head just needed that. It was a nice way of getting stuff out of my head and just let relaxation seep into my bones with the nice words that reminded me of summer.

"Munroe!" But some words and tones made relaxation go away.

I turned around and saw the blonde jog towards me. I didn't feel that angst, fear or disgust I felt at the beginning. He was a bit more normal. He was still conceited, but normal in his own Chad way. He had stayed a while last night but he left earlier than I thought and didn't over welcome his stay which I was grateful for. I needed my sleep and too much Chad made me nervous.

He finally caught up with me. His hair was hanging on his forehead, almost covering his blue eyes. He needed a haircut, it was getting longer than usual and you couldn't appreciate his eyes when that happened.

"Blue" He panted.

I frowned "Blue?"

"Yeah" He smiled, still trying to catch his breath.

"That's so random. What about blue? Are you talking about your dog? Is he okay?" I asked worried. However, his smirk widened and knew it was not about his dog.

"No Munroe. It's my favorite color"

"Ok… so why you're telling me about your favorite color?" I was so confused. This didn't make any sense.

He chuckled and started walking, which I complied since we had to get to school anyway.

"Last night I told you we should get to know each other, so I'm starting by telling you my favorite color" He shrugged.

Was he serious? I thought he was just joking last night with that.

"Ok…"

He raised an eyebrow at me "I see you're confused"

"Very confused. I didn't think you'd go along with me"

He smirked. "As I said, you don't know everything about me Munroe"

"However I already knew blue was your favorite color" I said smugly.

Chad turned to look at me and then recognition ran his face "Of course, _Blue_"

I giggled. He had a dog named Blue, it was obvious! I rolled my eyes. "Yellow"

He chuckled "So yellow is your favorite color? How 'Sunny'"

I smiled. It was true. Yellow is the sun's color and a 'Sunny' color I'd say. I didn't know why I liked it so much. Maybe because it was so vibrant and colorful.

"It's just a nice color" I said.

"I agree, although I prefer blue. So you like yellow flowers?"

I shrugged "Sure, they're beautiful and if they're yellow that's a plus" I turned to look at him but he had stayed behind a few steps. He took something in his hand and then caught up with me. He held his hand in front of my face.

"What is it?" I asked "I hope it's not a bug"

He rolled his eyes "No Munroe, just give me your hand"

I held out my hand carefully, with my palms open.

He opened his hand and a rock fell on my hand. It was yellow.

I chuckled "A rock?"

Chad smiled "Yes, it lasts longer than a flower, plus it's cute"

And it was true. The rock was very cute. How can a rock be cute? That was simple. It was small, perfectly round and yellow. It was a yellow almost beige. It was so cute it made me want to kiss the rock.

"Thank you" I put the rock in my pocket, making sure it would not fall.

"So…" He said

"So… um…" I didn't know what to say. Nothing came to my mind as of what to say. There was no topic left. I really didn't want to talk about the weather. It was so cliché. Also the topic about what to do after we graduated was very cliché, however I had no idea what his plans were. "What are you planning for after graduation?"

"Looking my best obviously" He stated and I rose my eyebrows "I'm kidding although it's not a problem because I know I will look my best" He said as a matter of fact. "I don't know, I think I want to study filming or acting, it's something I want to do"

"You like movies?" I had no idea about that. I had never heard him talk about movies, but again, it was not like I hung around his social circle that much.

"Yeah…" He ran a hand through his blonde hair which fell back on his forehead "I mean, I've spent most of my life filming people their most embarrassing moments haven't I? I have a big portfolio" He said, giving me a lopsided smile. "However, I won't continue doing that kind of filming after graduation, but I like editing, filming, putting effects and music. It's just nice and it flows naturally with me. I can spend hours editing something I won't get bored. It's just…"

"Meant to be" I finished his sentence.

"Exactly" He turned to look at me. His blue eyes were as clear as the sky, but with a hint of mischievousness. I wouldn't compare his eyes with the ocean or the sky. I would compare them with life and mischievousness which were characteristics that described Chad. With a hint of self-obsession, although that's not exactly how I would describe all the time.

"I know what you mean" I said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and avoiding any eye contact. I felt a bit awkward now.

We were two meters away from the School gates and they seemed too close but I just wanted to kick them a little bit further.

"I didn't know you were so much into movies" I mentioned. My steps seemed a bit heavier and I kept looking at the floor. I felt him shrug.

"I do, but I don't talk so much about them. Sean knows though, obviously. Someday I'll see my movie screened somewhere or me as the main character"

"So basically, you want to see your name and your 'beautiful' face on it?" I chuckled, saying the 'beautiful' word sarcastically.

He stopped as we had stopped in a hallway. "Of course Munroe, movies need my awesomeness" He smirked "Anyway; do you want me to show you some really cool movies Munroe? We can do that tonight since we don't have that much homework"

I eyed him suspiciously. This felt so weird. We were almost acting normal. Almost. What if this invitation was a trap? Had he forgotten about his supposed prank?

"Ok…"

"You don't seem so sure about it" He rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's not like we are used to watch movies every day, are we?" I smirked.

"Good point, but trust me; you'll have a nice time"

The hallway was beginning to get crowded and some students were giving us weird looks. I could understand them. The High School dictator talking with the next victim, and they were both smiling. I could understand their confusion. We were supposed to look angry at each other or ignore each other as much as possible. However, we were doing the exact opposite.

I felt nervous under their gaze and Chad noticed, now putting on his façade of annoyed boy. Although I could see from the corner of his mouth that he wanted to laugh at me and the situation. It was just ridiculous. We were supposed to be enemies or something of the sort.

I nodded and he got it.

"I'll see you later Munroe" Then he walked past me to his class, but for a brief moment, he turned his head and winked.

I guess these steps to get to know each other were baby steps, but maybe we were getting somewhere nice and not embarrassing. I put my hands in my pockets and felt the texture of the yellow cute rock again.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Review :D<strong>


	32. Chapter 31 Toughie

Heya there! Here's a new chapter :D I'm working on the next one. I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Toughie<strong>

**Chad's POV**

Class was utterly and completely boring. I yawned so many times I couldn't keep track of them anymore. Is anything of this stuff going to be useful in the future? I don't think so.

I yawned once again and then I hid my head in my folded arms on the table. I was bound to fall asleep this way, but I didn't care anymore. I was in the far back of the class and we were quite a lot of students. I doubted that the teacher would catch me asleep, and even if he did, he couldn't do much about it. I was a great student; he had nothing to complain about. I lifted my head a bit to see what was written on the board.

I wrinkled my nose. It was freaking awful what he had written on the board. Numbers, theorems, theories… what a waste…

I didn't hate Math but some of it was just not useful in the future, at least not for me. I sighed and yawned again. Man, my eyes felt heavy and watery with sleep. My nose was a bit cold, but the rest of me felt warm enough that I was cozy in this uncomfortable sitting position.

Becca was sitting next to me. She was in my year and she had been transferred to this school about a year ago. After she learnt everything about me that was told around the school, it was hilarious to see how nervous she was to be assigned to sit next to me. I always chuckled and glanced at her with a smile that made her all jittery.

However, later throughout the year I had caught her glancing at me with a not so nervous look. I hated that look. It meant when a girl had a crush on me. I was lucky enough that I inspired fear so she wouldn't do anything on me. I guess she felt admiration and fear at the same time. She probably thought of me as an unachievable feat. I would never date her. It was not that she was ugly or from a transferred school, but we had nothing in common and she barely spoke.

I liked a girl that could speak her mind and that had at least something in common with me.

Once I saw Becca was listening to Sinatra and Aretha Franklin on her ipod multiple times during class. It's not that I didn't like Sinatra or Franklin. I actually liked a couple of their songs, but Becca was obsessed with them and my musical taste it's quite different.

I sighed and lifted my head again. I thought which movies I should make Sonny watch tonight. It had to be a nice movie, maybe not so cliché. I wasn't an expert on movies, but I watched so many and from every kind. I watched from Hollywood, Bollywood and Europeans. I had a wide range of genre tastes. I didn't mind romance, as long as it was not very sugary sweet that made me want to eat something salty.

I had to think of a movie that she hadn't watched before, but how could I know which movie she hadn't watched? I frowned. This dilemma made me frown, and my awesome face didn't like frowning.

Hmm…

This was such a toughie.

My eyes felt heavy once again and I needed some beauty sleep. It was tough to keep with my beauty.

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? Review! :)<p> 


End file.
